


Remnants of You: A Levi Ackerman x OC/Reader Fanfiction

by katherawr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Blood and Violence, Character Development, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fanfiction, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Personal Growth, Puppy Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Teenage Dorks, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherawr/pseuds/katherawr
Summary: Year 847With shaky hands and harbored breaths, I opened the metal box with the same old passcode we shared, pushing away everything else around me.12 25. December 25.It was the day we fell in love––the same day you decided to fall out of it. You still remember it, don't you? I was hoping you were.I leaned back on the brick wall as the ground began to shake rhythmically as I took a glimpse of a huge 15-meter class Titan running at a distance, its eyes fixated upon me.This is it Rivaille. The only remnants I have of you.***If you're looking for a slow burn romance to commit to, this is it. This story is between Levi and a fem OC, but it is written as if the reader is the OC herself. Anyways, jump in. It's gonna be a wild one. (Will be updated constantly!)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**SONG MOOD:** **[Shattered by Trading Yesterday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzS4OJP-YMk)** ****

**"I forgive the world because it has you."**

* * *

**S. Danger**

Seraphim Danger. A name that used to bring such wonder to anyone who hears it, now all it does is sow fear.

_I didn't mean it. I'm sorry._

God how happy my life was. How is it that it took me so long to realize such a simple thing? For as long as I could remember, I've lived all my life within the safety of Wall Sina. All that ever concerned me was the fact that someday, I'll be the Seraphim Ross Danger that will be playing exclusively just for the King, and perhaps, even marry one of his descendants, and get a good life. That's it. But little did I know, my life was gonna be entirely different from what I had visioned it to be. Instead, I became the Seraphim Ross Danger that was considered nothing but an abomination and an important asset.

**And it's all my fault. I'm sorry.**

I open my eyes to see my reflection in the mirror, and I look away in fear, terrified of the monster I made of myself. Instead of bright coffee eyes, a pair of blind white eyes greet me. Keira and Karlson sacrificed all they had to keep this power within me, yet I put that all to waste and birthed the epitome of chaos to life.

I feel a tremor in my soul—one that I cannot seem to appease. My mouth falls agape as I take shaky steps back wards, not taking my eyes off the monster in the mirror. It is not too soon that I realize that I am looking at a reflection, and there is no turning away from who—no, **what** I am now.

Trembling, I run my fingers through my wavy overgrown hair. The vibrant hue of ash blonde gray slowly crept down its dark onyx locks.

_Who are you?_

I'd often question the girl I see in the mirror but she never answers me. She just keeps on looking at me with those emotionless blind eyes.

_What are you...?_

I ask myself questions I know I don't have the answers to as my heart aches for the traces of my old self I cannot find no matter how hard I try. How is it that I managed to lose myself for a pair of pretty grey eyes?

It's too late to turn back now. He wasn't coming home. Rivaille isn't coming back. _Why couldn't I make him stay?_

I scream from the top of my lungs as I drive my knuckles towards the mirror and it shatters into numerous pieces.

_It's all my fault. Please forgive me._

I fall to the floor in tears, and I feel my chest threatening to explode—the pain that pulsed in my heart was enough to rip me apart as a whole.

It's all my fault that my family is in pieces. It was me that pushed Karlson away. It's my fault that Keira decided to join the Military Police instead. It was I that let the rage into my mother's heart. I had one job, and it was to keep it whole, yet all I could do was fuck it up.

Why couldn't I make anyone stay?

My eyes then fall upon that heartbeat tattoo engraved upon my wrist as a symbol of my undying love for him, my Rivaille.

_Was it something I said? Was this life simply not enough to tie down a wild soul like him?_

I felt my heart clench at the way his name threatens to roll down my tongue, still full of love and anticipation. The anticipation that someday, he'll turn back, and finally come home to me. That someday, I'll be able to say, "Welcome home, _mon amour_ " and take care of the battle wounds he'd have a habit of bringing home to me after his expeditions. But I tell you, with a touch of his lips and his arms around me, he could make the world stop turning, and everything would be alright again.

"I fucking hate you." I grab a shard from the floor and clutched it over the untouched skin on my wrist. I tremble at the crimson liquid that starts to pour down my palm.

**I can't do it.**

I drop the shard on the ground. My sobs rattling the emptiness that lied within me.

But how could I ever hurt myself when each wound on my body would be equaled with a gentle kiss from your chapped lips?

**_Oh how sweet and terrible it truly is to be loved by something that hates all else._**

I picked myself up from the floor, feeling the sting from where the shards slowly fell from my knees. I pulled out the empty metal suitcase from under my pillow, shakily running my fingers upon the turning wheel until I got to the numbers I desired.

**12 25.**

I weakly let the suitcase open, as I slowly took off father's nameplate around my neck, stuffing it in. The familiar cold touch of metal leaving my body makes me feel like I am naked. I bite my lip as I remove the white jade ring Rivaille gave to me that night as he whispered his hopes for a better future—one where we did not have to hold hands under tables and hide behind closed doors in the fear that someone might just take the other away.

I stuffed the old trenchcoat I bought for him that winter because my hugs were not enough to keep him warm. Then, came the cornflower that was slowly withering at my bedside. Lastly, I dug my hand deep into my pocket and fished out his very first Survey Corps badge—the same one he gave to me before he left. It stung painfully against the fresh wound, but—isn't that what love is supposed to feel like?

 **After all, it only hurts because it matters.** ****

Rivaille hands me the badge, and I look up at his grey eyes questioningly.

"What's this?" I search his gray eyes for any emotion but all I could see was uncertainty and some other emotion I just could not put my finger on.

There were tears brimming in his eyes.

"My love why are you crying?", I lay a hand on his cheek, and he leans towards it as if it is his last bit of salvation. The tears roll down his cheeks, and I am quick to wipe them away, "It's just an expedition. You've been back from each one I've sent you on."

"I j-just want you to have it." He says as he reaches out to hold my hands rested upon his cheek, "Remember me, alright?"

I chuckle, "You talk to me as if you're gonna be away for such a long time."

"A long time is not so long for someone who loves." With a single look, he asks for permission to kiss me, and I let him.

I still remember how he pressed his lips onto mine before I could tell him I loved him, and he kissed me under the stars—softly and slowly, as if he was trying to remember the way it felt. I felt him tremble under my touch with emotions I do not quite understand, but with a single caress of his hands through my hair, and a kiss on my forehead, he assured me that everything was going to be okay.

"Was everything a lie, love?" I whisper, slowly shutting the suitcase with a soft click.

There was no going back now. 4 months have already passed since I last saw Rivaille.

I clutch at my chest as I try to convince myself that he was not dead—that someday he would find me.

But I knew, that that was merely a dream.

I hear the faint footsteps of a troop not so far from where I stood, and I knew that the Military Police had already come for me.

_Would Rivaille still recognize me if he saw this side of me?_

In the mirror, the monster's blind white eyes slowly turned back to the brown color I knew too well, but the silver streaks on my hair continue to slowly creep down to its tips.

If I wanted to live, I cannot afford to let the old Seraphim take a hold of me. She is far too naive—too weak for this power-hungry world.

**Hunt or you get hunted.**

Here's to all the remnants of you and me. Here's to what is left of us—buried under the ghosts that roam these empty hallways and the ruin of a house we once called home. Here's my last goodbye to all the traces of Seraphim because from now on, it will only be "Danger" to you.

"We are near Cadets. Ready your guns. Be prepared for the danger that is to greet us", A deep voice comes from outside the door.

I swallow thickly as I hide a dagger under my shirt, and raise my hands in surrender before they even come.

But oh God, _please._

If there was some way...

If, _by chance_ , there was some _other_ way...

_Please..._

_Please take me back to the start—_

_—Even for just one last time._


	2. The Start

**SONG MOOD:** **[To Where You Are by Josh Groban](https://youtu.be/T8CWGq8e3Bo)** ****

**"Dad left. A Survey Corps flag came back."**

* * *

**S. Danger**

"Your father was an honorable man."

I tore my eyes away from the black coffin before me and managed a soft smile for the man.

"Seraphim Ross Danger, am I right?"

"Yes sir," I bent my attention at the mention of my name. The man sported a bolo tie that hung loosely around his neck. He also wore a brown jacket, engraved with the 'Wings of Freedom'.

He must be one of dad's comrades.

"So, _young Danger_ how are you doing?" His voice whispered gently as if he was afraid that I might break down any time soon.

I shrug, "I guess I am still coping up with his death sir," I peered at his tired face. The deep bags under his bloodshot eyes were noticeable regardless of his efforts to put a smile on his face as he talked, "It just feels so unreal," I continue, "In fact, I still got to talk to my father a few weeks ago," I pursed my lips in a small thin smile, "But aside from that everything's alright."

_We were actually very lucky to have his body to mourn over. Other families were only left with recurring memories of the deceased._

His sigh resonated through the sound of my mother's sobbing behind me as he took the seat to my left.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" He looks at my mother and my older sister who were mourning at one corner of the room then his gaze returns to me questioningly.

I leave his question unanswered, not really knowing what to say to him, or even say anything at that moment.

_I don't really fully understand everything that's happened yet. The loss of my father has not yet completely sunk in my system that it feels like any moment, I could wake up from this horrible nightmare, and be enveloped in his arms._

_All I know is that I woke up one morning with my father gone, my mother in hysteria, my brother in the Military Police, and my sister gone for the unauthorized training under the same military branch under Karlson. In this new unfamiliar world without father, who'll protect us now? I can't. I'm the weakest of us three, but if I'm not going to be the one who'll keep this family glued together... who will?_

"You do know that it's perfectly normal to cry right?" He said, pulling me back from my thoughts, "Especially at a time like this. You'll have to vent sooner or later."

"Well, yeah," I reply, "I'm just not used to... _crying_ ," I look up at his face that constricted in pity, "Much more talk about my feelings to someone I just met."

_Dad never cried. After all, he always saw it as a weakness._

"Then why don't you go hang out with your friends? You know, to keep your mind off things," He suggests enthusiastically.

"I'll have to get back to them later since they've also sent their condolences to me," I say, "But I can't really leave Mom and Keira right now. Mom isn't really mentally stable at the moment," We both look back at the sobbing mess she is, "And I highly doubt that Keira'll be able to help her. She's clearly crying her eyes out," I then turned back to the man who manages a small smile for me.

"It's a surprise that your friends not here."

"Implied caste system," I state nonchalantly.

"What?"

"They're from Wall Maria. I'm from Wall Sina. Things don't work out a lot with my mother."

"Ah, I understand," He clicks his tongue in exasperation, "This society is such a pity."

I nod slightly, agreeing with him.

"So where's Karlson? Isn't he supposed to be here by now?"

I think about my older brother for a moment, remembering that the Military Police has probably already informed him of dad's sudden death on the Survey Corps' latest mission.

"I guess he's on his way," I tell the man.

"How is he? I haven't seen that young man ever since he has joined the MP."

"Still stubborn," I state and the man chuckles.

"Of course he is. All you Dangers are."

A small smile pricked along my lips at this obvious truth.

"Let me guess, he still pushed for the MP even if Rafael wanted him to go for the Scout Regiment."

"Yes he did," I smile slightly at the memory of my father before it even fades, "Well, I don't blame him. No one would really want to risk their life with each breath they take."

_But I do not want to be a part of that 'no one'._

The man chuckles slightly, lightening the mood a bit.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," I tell the man, feeling such a great weight lifted from my shoulders, "Will you be waiting for him?"

He smiles softly at me and shakes his head, "I'm afraid not, young Danger. My men and I have to go before the sun sets, and I guess that's just a few minutes from now."

I turn my gaze upon the scenery outside the window, the wide sky streaked with faint hues of red and orange.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Seraphim? Don't you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, giving him a slight smile, "I'll be fine sir. Thank you."

"Alright," He sighs understandingly as he stands up, sending a look to his men. Probably telling them that it's already time to leave, "I better get going."

I smile at him thankfully as I stood up to lead him and his men to the door.

This seemed to have caught my mother's attention as she sharply stood up from her seat and approached us with a teary expression, striving to wipe away her tears but they just kept coming.

"Thank you for your s-sympathies Commander Shadis," She stutters as she shakes his hand.

_Ah, so that's his name._

"Not a problem," He lets go of Mom's hand, "It's the least we could do for Rafael. We didn't just lose a squad leader, but also a very good friend of ours. He will be remembered."

They all salute before they leave.

"Mrs. Danger..." The Commander's voice stated hoarsely and Mother looks sharply at him, "I think this belongs to you now," He hands over a green cloth, folded tightly into a triangle, exposing the Recon Corps' crest. Mother's eyes watered quickly at the sight of this, "Farewell," The door closes shut behind them.

And at that moment, it was as if a switch was flipped within me. There was a huge burning sensation in my chest, much like fire, but way stronger. I just can not fathom why.

I dashed out the door to meet the Commander, and he was there in his glory standing with his stallion and all.

I look up at him questioningly and he purses his lips in a thin line as he brings out a silver nameplate hanging on a chain.

"Here," He sighs and places it around my neck, "It's yours now."

The engraved letters _**'Rafael Cahill Danger'**_ shone in the hazy beam of the setting sun, and I couldn't resist letting a few tears go at my father's memory.

Commander Shadis ruffles my hair.

"Did my father die a good death?"

He is caught off guard, and a different glimmer shines in his eyes, but he turns away before I could take a good look at him.

"Was he of service to humanity, Commander?"

He swallows thickly before nodding stiffly, "Indeed, he was a great man. His sacrifice for humanity will not be left forgotten."

"If that is the case, then my senses are at rest."

I do not ask how he died as I am afraid that I might not take it. A thing I do not know will not hurt me.

 _"Very well,"_ He huffs a breath, "Take care, young Danger," He gets on his horse. "I do hope I don't see you again."

I smile slightly at his words, holding the nameplate between my two fingers.

"Not in this horrible world at least," He adds, pulling at the reins, "I bid you farewell."

_I highly doubt that sir._


	3. Have We Met?

**SONG MOOD:** **[My Escape by Ravenscode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69dioVo0E4I)** ****

**"Death does not discriminate between the sinners and saints. It takes and it takes and it takes, and we keep living anyway."**

**_—Lin-Manuel Miranda_ **

* * *

**S.Danger** ********

"Tell me, Eren. When will you learn?"

With crossed arms, I chuckle at Mikasa who currently scolding her 'hard-headed little brother'.

"Will you just quit acting like my mom?!" He yells.

"Just hold still," Mikasa mutters with the same stoic expression as she gently applied ointment to Eren's new bruises.

Eren grumbles at not being able to do anything while Armin shakes his head at their infinite bickering.

"This is _exactly_ why I don't want to join the Military Police," I say as I glare at Eren who merely rolls his eyes at me, "Much less mess with them."

"They were being assholes!", Eren retorts.

"Language Eren!", Armin is quick to cover his ears, and I laugh, leaning on the wall behind me.

"So Eren, you still up for the Scout Regiment?", I raise an eyebrow at him. Mikasa glares at me as a different glimmer shines in the younger boy's eyes.

"YOU BET!" Eren yelled with conviction.

And at that moment, a bottle of ointment came flying towards my face.

"Hey!" I suppress a laugh.

"What did I tell you about joining the scouts?" Mikasa mumbles as she patches up Eren's wounded cheek, "It's dangerous."

"Pffft... Danger's my last name. I ain't afraid of any of that."

A heavy roll of gauze hits my face once again, the painful impact matching with Mikasa's piercing glare.

"Geez, Mikasa. You really need to stop acting like the mom around here," I comment, and she raises the pair of medical scissors. Probably to throw it at my face again or perhaps, turn me to shreds, "Besides, _Ms_. _Acker **mom**_..." I tease her as I try my best not to laugh at her intensifying glare, "I'm a year older than you."

Mikasa takes a step towards me, probably to stab me with the scissors she was holding. Armin then clamps his hold around her wrist, "Whoa whoa... chill out guys," He chuckles nervously as Mikasa lowers the pair of scissors and I give her a triumphant smirk, "But with all seriousness..." Armin turns to look at me, "Are you really decided on applying for the scouts, Seraphim?"

I shrug, "I guess," Armin looks at me with uncertainty and worry in his eyes, and I divert my gaze elsewhere, "It's all I ever wanted for as long as I remember."

"Well, I don't want to stay within the walls like mere cattle!" Eren rises up to his knees, his fist in the air in the most childish way imaginable.

"Look, guys, I still don't buy it," Mikasa stands up, brushing the weeds that stuck to her legs, "Just because we can apply next year, it doesn't mean we should. It's a damn death sentence."

"Like I care," I roll my eyes at her.

"You can't just risk your life out there because YOUR dad's dead Seraphim."

My eyes widened as I turn to look at Mikasa who was starting to leave. Words stopped spilling out of my mouth as Armin looks at me eyes wide and his hands clamped over his mouth in shock.

_How could she..._

"Take it back," My hands close into a tight fist as I pull myself up to my feet. Mikasa pays no attention to me as she leaves with her firewood.

"Sera stop, s-she didn't mean it," Armin stands in between me and Mikasa's retreating figure as I feel the anger slowly boiling up to my chest.

"No," I push him away, my rage driving me towards Mikasa's direction, "I want her to take back what she said."

Eren stalks after me, his eye darting from Mikasa and I, unsure of what he is to do.

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK!" I grab her wrist, and she turns to face me, her icy grey eyes meeting mine. My fingers wound tightly around her wrist, and I break no eye contact.

_Nobody gets to talk about my dad like that._

Mikasa snatches her arm harshly from my hold, "I can't take back the truth that you just can't accept the fact that he's **dead** and he's **never** coming back."

I saw red. I seize her collar in my clenched fists, driving her to the nearest wall.

"Seraphim stop!", Eren grabs me from behind, "That's enough."

"Don't bring him into this," I growl, feeling hot tears water in my eyes as I feel Eren struggle to pull me away from his adoptive-sister. Mikasa's facial expression constricts as she struggles to find air, but her deadpanned expression remains the same.

"What are you going to do?", She manages to croak out, "Scream at me to death? We both know you can't fight for shit."

I let go of her as she erupts in a series of coughs and falls to the ground. Armin runs to her side and helps her up.

"Eren let's go," Mikasa gestures to her brother, Eren's hands drop from my shoulders to his side. He looks at me with uncertainty then to Mikasa who was furiously glaring at him.

"Mikasa I—"

"I said let's go."

With gritted teeth, I keep the tears from falling down my cheeks as Eren's face slowly crumbles into a state of melancholy. He lays his hand on my head, and I am quick to slap it away.

"Don't," I swallow thickly, "Just leave."

The two retreat together, and I am left with Armin who was standing in shock, not knowing what to do.

_I never really talked about Dad in front of anyone. Not to my mom, not to my sister. Not even to my best friends. I just couldn't. I had expected myself to have moved on after some time, but that doesn't seem to be happening. It has already been a year since those scouts visited us bringing his remains with them along with their bittersweet condolences. A year can't just heal the scars left by his passing and the 180º turn my life took after he disappeared for good. It's been a year since I was just suddenly left fatherless—a year since I've decided to apply for the Scout Regiment to avenge his death._

Armin heaves a breath as he walks over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leaning his head on me.

"I'm so sorry Seraphim," He says, and with a sigh, I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I hold his arms around me as I let the sobs resonate through my body.

I shake my head, "No. I shouldn't have."

"I know his death has been hard on you," He says, "You should give yourself the time to mourn."

I choke in the tears, short in breath, "I can't."

_I don't know how._

Dad's nameplate shone slightly in the late afternoon sunlight, the rays of the sun hitting it right on the engraved symbol of the Wings of Freedom on one side of the plate.

"He just stopped coming home," I remember the empty tables and empty chairs I had to endure as I sat at midnight, waiting for him to come back, "And I never knew why. One day, scouts just started filing in bringing his remains and a flag. I couldn't even look at him in his coffin, afraid of what I would see. Now, I can't stop thinking about it," I turn to look at Armin whose eyebrows constricted in empathy, "Did he die in pain? Did he die thinking he would still see us again? Did he die knowing it was the last time he'd see the horizon? Did he die in the cold, waiting for any sign of human life in those ruins?"

_And I was not there to comfort him in his last minutes._

"It's not your fault Sera," Armin sighs, and I pull away from him.

"I know. I know," I wipe the tears away, "I tell myself that every day."

_I just hope that one day, I believe it._

The distinct tintinnabulation reaches our ears, making us snap our heads towards the direction of the bells I knew so well.

**The Scouts were back.**

"It's too soon for them to be back," Armin's voice comes out like a whisper as we dash down to the main road. We skidded down the drumlins until the rich shade of green appears before our eyes—the same shade of green that calls me home. The sound of the clanging 3DMG around their waists sent me a strong feeling of longing and determination that someday, I'll be just like them.

Usually, a wave of joy would wash over me at the sight of them, but this time, something gloomy was over them.

**_Death._ **

"They are too few," I swallow, watching the parade of scouts end, making the decrease in their number evident, "That's everyone who made it back."

At a distance, I could hear bellows from the villagers. Some scream of hopelessness, the waste of lives on every operation, and some threatening to completely dissolve the Survey Corps and the freedom they were desperately fighting for.

"Where is my son?!" All heads whipped towards an old woman who was screaming desperately at the scouts who didn't stop to answer her question.

I take a sharp breath, wounding my own arms around myself.

"Please! Someone answer me!"

Dozens of the scouts simply pass by her on their carriages carrying the dead and what was left of the army that left, but not of them stopped as her sobs filled the whole street. No one, but a lone cloaked young man halts his horse beside the woman.

"Oy Ackerman!" Some scout bellowed, taking Armin and I by surprise, "What do you think you're doing? Keep going! We don't have time to express our sympathies!"

But the young man did not take his heed and proceeded to lower himself from his horse, holding a bloody piece of cloth in his hands.

"Didn't Commander Shadis say that he'll be the one to give their remains later on?!" The other scout screamed at him but the Ackerman merely turned a deaf ear to him.

Probably as part of their customary code, the young scout salutes, lowering his hood to expose slicked-back, dark overgrown hair that graciously extended halfway down his neck. He then holds the clump of blood-stained cloth towards the old woman.

My breath hitched as she took it from him with shaky hands, knowing too well what it was in that roll of linen. Armin reaches for my hand and offers me a sad smile.

"Wayward bastard," His comrade rolls his eyes and takes off, along with the rest of the scouts.

We watched a look of pure horror spread across the old woman's face as she uncovered a bloodied arm that most likely belonged to her son. Her muffled screams broke out as tears rolled down her tired eyes inflicted with age. My own chest burned as if I was witnessing my dad's death all over again.

_This was the scene I missed, and it is only after a year that I get the courage to open my eyes to the truth—the truth that none of them are coming back._

"I must go now," The young soldier's voice was emotionless, but I could very well see the sadness and mourning in his eyes, "He was a good friend of mine... a brave soldier too. I am one with your grieving."

The woman throws herself over the young man, holding onto him desperately. He doesn't seem to mind the way he's being drenched in tears as he softly pats the old woman's shoulder.

"W-was my son of s-service to humanity?"

My heart clenched at her question knowing how I had asked the Scout's commander a similar question a year ago.

"Yes, he stood bravely until the end."

With this the old woman crumbles down to the pavement, hugging the remnants of her son. The young soldier nods, knowing that his work here was done. With this, he gets up on his horse, pulling his hood over his face.

_Today, another mother was left to grieve over her son. She is just one of the many who've lost their loved ones to the wrath of the bloodthirsty titans. Out there, there might be someone like me—a young girl, or maybe, a young boy who's now left fatherless, or perhaps, even orphaned._

I grit my teeth, my chest constricting at the scouts' miserable fate.

_They don't deserve this fate. We don't deserve this._

"Sera," I was brought out of my thoughts by Armin who squeezes my hand in the hopes of comforting me.

I take a deep sigh and manage a smile amidst the display of death before us, "Sorry," I unclenched my fist, "I just carried away."

He gives me a soft smile understandingly, and his hand ghosts away from mine.

We continue to watch the remaining of the scouts head back to their headquarters as my hand subconsciously reaches for Dad's nameplate as their gloomy, war-torn faces passed us by.

As the crowd seemed to lessen, the young raven-haired soldier suddenly looked at me with that piercing gaze beneath his green hood.

My breath was cut short at the coldness of his grey eyes, his stoic expression making me feel so inferior... _So intimidated—_

Then, there went his electrifying grey eyes once again, looking at me as if peering through my very soul. At that moment, it seemed like I was severely caught under a spell or tied up in some complex trap because for some strange reason, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. His eyes squint at me, eyebrows furrowed in a rather questioning gaze that made my throat run dry.

"Oi Cadet, eyes forward," His superior reprimands him, and I catch him straighten up on his horse before fixing the bloodied cloak over his shoulders with a huff. With this, he turns away to look ahead at the red and orange hues of the day's sunset. I watched him leave, the image of his youthful face unforgotten by my mind.

It is truly a pity how a boy of 17? Or perhaps, 16 has been mercilessly thrown into a war much bigger than he.

"Let's go?" Armin smiles at me to call my attention, and I return the favor, "I'll walk you home. It's gonna get dark soon."

With a heavy sigh, I part ways with that mysterious soldier, the memory of him recurring in my head over and over again. But oh, those eyes—those silver eyes that I came with such a familiarity I could not put my finger on. They looked at me in a way I couldn't fathom as if asking me the question I've asked myself likewise:

**_Have we met?_ **


	4. The Safety in His Arms

**SONG MOOD:** **[Monochromatic by Mary Lambert](https://youtu.be/wpGyx9QMMvE)**

**"Her heart is tired, played over and over again like the well-worn strings of her violin. And in her eyes, sadness sings solemn hymns of those who were destined for better things."**

* * *

**S.Danger**

_"No! You won't be joining the Scout Regiment!"_

_A glass falls on the tiled floor._

_"Who says so?!" I punch the dining table in frustration._

_"I do and that's final! I will not let you perish on the battlefield just like your father."_

_"Because I won't!" I argue._

_"And how are you so sure Seraphim?!" Extreme anger flashes dangerously in my mother's eyes, "Those are the exact same words your father told me when he left for the Survey Corps. Where is he now? He's_ **_dead_ ** _!"_

_I cringed at the 4 letter word I've always refused to say._

_"Don't you understand?" My voice trembles with clear exasperation, "That's exactly why I want to train as early as now! Why, do you think I want to die? Do you think I'd want to suffer the same fate as Dad?! Nobody wants to die, mom!"_

_"Exactly. I've already made up my mind Seraphim—"_

_"—well so have I! I'm joining the Scout Regiment whether you like it or not."_

_My mom takes a deep breath to compose herself for a moment. I watch her hands tremble as she clenches her fists in the attempts to calm herself dow._

_"No. I will not allow you. That's final," Her words come out like a hushed whisper._

_Her face remains stoic as my heart painfully constricts at her words: so much that I couldn't even point out whether it was anger, frustration, or what._

_I grumble, knitting my eyebrows together._

_"I am not letting another of us, Dangers, shed our blood for that hopeless goal of so-called 'human expansion'," She spits the last two words as if they were poison, and I saw red._

_"It's not a hopeless goal!" I stand up harshly from my chair, its screeching echoing around the Danger Estate, "Don't you want to see the seas? Or the towering mountains? Or perhaps the hills that change color every season?"_

_"If that equals to the death of a Danger, then no." Her emotionless expression remains unchanged._

_"Then do not make me like you," I mumble._

_Her head turns sharply in my direction and I immediately regret what I've said. "Pardon...?"_

_With wide eyes, I look at her—her face constricted with every bit of anger in her, and I cower in fear, "N-nothing," Regretting everything I've said, I slowly stand up to flee to my bedroom._

_In one swift motion, she grabs my hair, and I cry out in pain, "Repeat what you said."_

_I shake my head softly, looking at her in the eyes._ _Then, her hand lands sharply across my face._

_"When did you learn to answer back to me you ungrateful wretch?"_

_"I-I'm sorry."_

_She harshly pulls me back by my hair, "You are not going to be a scout. You got me?"_

_Tears prick at the corners of my eyes as I feel some of my hair entangle along with her fingers._

_"You are going to continue your violin lessons so that someday, you'll play for the king. Maybe even marry one of his sons. Understood?"_

_I bite my lip._

_But I want to be a scout._

_"Understood?!" She pulls my hair harshly, a clump falling down to the floor._

_I nod furiously, tears flowing down from my eyes._

_"From now on, you will follow my rules. You will be a violinist and not some reckless scout," She then pushes me off her and I fall to the floor. She distastefully looks at the tangle of hair around her fingers,"Now, look at the mess you've made. Clean it up."_

_Her footsteps fade at a distance, and there was a quick flash of light. I cover my eyes with my arm that ached heavily with fatigue. Soon, I found myself in a change of scene. It was pitch-black, and I find myself choking in my older brother's death grip; my collar held tightly in his hand while the other, firmly clenched, was ready to take a swing at my face._

_I do not understand what was happening as his fist takes crashed on my face, and I fall to the floor with my lip bleeding._

_"I heard you wanted to go for the Scout Regiment. Is it true?"_

_I cough painfully at the impact, My head feels as light as a feather._

_"Answer me!" Karlson grabs me by the collar again and patches of anger flashed in his blue eyes. I've never seen him look this mad before._

_"Karlson... What are you doing—" I croak out as his hold tightened around my neck._

_"ANSWER ME!" His breath smelled of strong booze, and I now understood why, "ARE YOU GOING FOR THE SCOUT REGIMENT?!"_

_"Brother, I'm sorry," My voice comes out as a whisper as I look at him straight in the eyes. With this, his fist collided with my collar bone. I fall backward, pain radiating from my chest._

_I hear him flick open his pocket knife, and I felt real fear run through my bones._

_"K-Karlson!" His name rolls down my tongue in desperation, "This isn't you."_

_"I will not have you be like him," He pushes the hair away from his face. All the traces of light have disappeared from his eyes as I found myself looking into a pair of blind white eyes. Blood started to drip down from his nose as I watch his blonde hair turn into a dirty shade of sandy brown—his features darkening._

_I cry out for help, but all that echoed back was my fear and regret. I back away quickly, and it wasn't too soon until my back hits a wall. I reach out for the dagger that was usually strapped around my thigh, but all I felt was its absence._

_"Do you not understand me?" Karlson continues, and at that point, it dawned on me that it'd be pointless to try and bring him out of his current state of madness._

_I close my eyes for a moment to compose my hammering heart. Not wanting to anger him, I say nothing as I eyed the pocket knife in his hands, backing away from him as much as I could with the wall behind me, but his hands found their way to my collar once again with the goddamn knife pressed to my neck. I catch his sandy brown hair darkened to the shade of charcoal._

_"Please don't get mad," I plead, "I'm sorry Karlson. It won't happen again."_

_I search his face for any familiarity, but no matter what I did, I could not recognize the monster that stood before me._

_This is not my brother._

_"I smell your fear Seraphim," His hand wounds around my neck, "You're not fucking sorry."_

_I knew I was good as dead._

_Anger flashes in his pure-white eyes, and the knife slashes across my collar bone, missing my neck just by a few centimeters, and a deep cut seeps through my skin. I fall to the floor, and an explosion of white lights blinding my vision._

_I want to scream but I can't. I knew I shouldn't._

_"You will not be like him Sera. I will not let you be like him."_

_I am too drained to answer._

_"_ ** _Rafael Cahill Danger,_ ** _" His voice is laced with hostility, "The brave man. The honorable man," He scoffs, "Was he really?"_

_I close my eyes at his voice._

_He's clearly not himself._

_"He's not brave. Not honorable either. He chose to save this poor excuse of a world over us, and yet, you still tell me that he's honorable?!" His voice shakes in rage, "He left me to take care of you. And I was what—barely 13 when he left for the Survey Corps? Mom was pregnant with you and Keira was barely 4 years old. Tell me, how was a 13-year-old supposed to take care of his sister and pregnant mother at the same time?"_

_Tears stream down his cheeks as I gape at the horrific sight of my own blood seeping out. I grit my teeth as I cry in pain, pressing down on the wound below my neck, striving to pull myself up to no avail._

_"Tell me, how?" He grabs my collar once again, and I whimper._

_"Karlson, please—you're hurting me."_

_"But that's what scouts do," Karlson's words roll down his tongue with venom, "They hurt for what the believe it, and if they stay long enough,_ **_they die._ ** _"_

_"And that makes father an honorable man."_

_"_ **_Bullshit_ ** _."_

_I wince at his words as another punch lands on my face, and I stumble back onto the floor, my strength pulled into a deep dark abyss._

_"Well if you want to be like him so bad, why don't you stand up?" I watch him approach me with heavy steps as I feel my consciousness slowly leave me, "Be brave like your dear old father Seraphim. Fight back! Who knows, you might even be able to prove me wrong."_

_I shake my head, the pain seething through every part of me._

_He grabs my collar once again._

_"Fight back you coward."_

_"No," I shake my head furiously, looking at him in the eye, "You're my brother, and I refuse to hurt you."_

_He scoffs, dropping me on the floor, "Isn't this such a beautiful sight? My little sister, trying so hard to be like her honorable father," I close my eyes shut, trying to steady my vision, "He must be very proud of you. He always was."_

_"Karlson please," I whisper, "Don't do this."_

_He crosses his arms as he squats right in front of me, "Aw why is that?"_

_"I'm just trying to keep our family together..." I looked into his terrifying white eyes._

_"Well, guess what Seraphim," Karlson pulls me up by the collar, "You have long failed. Just like your dear father," He was about to take another swing, and I shut my eyes._

**_This is the end for me._ **

_"Stop that," An unfamiliar male voice echoed, youth evident in its tone._

_Before I even knew it, I was carried from the floor and into my savior's rough but strong arms. He held me with such gentleness as if he was afraid to hurt me._

_"W-where's my brother?" I ask him._

_"He's gone now," His breaths were rushed, "I'll keep you safe."_

_With those word_ _s_ _, I gave in and leaned exhaustedly on his chest. I tried to tell him something, but it only came out as some inaudible mumble._

_"It's alright," He chuckles, his fingers gently running through my hair, "It's alright. I'm gonna take care of you, and patch you up. Everything's gonna be alright."_

_"Did you kill him?" My voice was soft._

_"No, he ran away."_

_"You don't understand sir—" My eyes slowly droop to a close, and I struggled to get my words out, "H-He's not himself you see. I t-think he's had a few drinks and—"_

_"Tch," He cuts me off, "Of course I am aware, brat. Just shut up and worry about your brother later. You are gonna bleed yourself to death at this rate! If I hadn't come—"_

_I shudder at the raise of his voice._ _H_ i _s words fade out abruptly._

_"I'm sorry..." He says in the most gentle voice he could manage, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I-I'm just not good with people."_

_His strong arms snake securely beneath my body, and I open my eyes to catch a glimpse of my savior. His lips were moving, but I do not hear his words clearly—as if I was drowning 47 feet below the surface. I squint at the faint light behind him, and there they were, those steel grey eyes looking down at me, a metal nameplate hanging around his neck and his hot breath upon my face._

_"Don't fight it," His voice was getting softer, almost inaudible, "Take your rest. You have fought for far too long."_

_I nod, calming down at the steady sound of his heartbeat, and his voice trails off into the black abyss._

* * *

"Seraphim!"

My eyes shot open to see myself pulled out from another dream of patched-up flashbacks. And well, here I was, in the same old room I had since God knows what.

_That's the 4th time today. Same dream. Same flashbacks._

A sigh of relief escapes my system as I straighten up on my bed.

_It was all just a dream._

I raise my arm to wipe the beads of sweat that formed on my forehead and on my neck. My fingers trail softly on the scar that ran across my collar bone—a rather terrible _souvenir_ I got from that terrifying night.

I never saw Karlson again that year, and neither have we had a proper conversation since that night. I do not know if I should be saddened or grateful, but I sure am thankful that it's all over. I lean back on my headboard as I reach out for the nameplate around my neck.

_But dad will always keep me safe, and there will always be hope as long as the Survey Corps still stands._

I managed a small smile as the blurry image of that grey-eyed scout comes to mind.

**_After all, the sun always rises in the morning._ **

"Seraphim Danger!" Another furious knock came at my door, and I snap out of my trance.

"Shit!" I hissed, jumping out of bed. It was my mom, screaming my name at the top of her lungs. The morning sun was starting to erupt from the open window in my room, and I slap a hand on my forehead.

My violin lessons.

"Hurry up! You have a class with Monsieur Gailord today!" She screamed harshly once again and I groaned, leaning back on my headboard. "Don't tell me you forgot?!"

_Monsieur my ass! He's not even French._

"Of course not," I lied through my teeth, and grabbed the first clothes I get my hands onto, "What time is it...?" I raised my eyes to the clock on the wall. My head hammered painfully as my lack of sleep began to kick in. It was literally 4 in the morning. I huffed a breath and open the door.

"A lovely morning to you," My sister, Keira chirped at me. She was already in her Military Police uniform.

"It's 4 in the fucking morning," I rolled my eyes as I catch a glimpse of mom stomping from one hallway to the next, "What's the damn rush?"

"The rush is that the travel time to the Hermina District takes like _forever_ , and it drives mom crazy," She smiled at me, ruffling my bed head, and I crossed my arms, leaning on the door frame, "I mean not that she already is crazy, but you better get yourself ready or she's gonna have your head for breakfast!"

I rolled my eyes, "The travel time literally takes like 45 minutes! It's so dumb!"

"SHH!" Keira laughed, looking in the direction mom disappeared from, and she pushes me into my room as she closes the door shut behind her.

"Well, I'm just saying," I raise my hands in surrender, a slight chuckle to my words, "The fact that they really had to get a violin instructor from Hermina instead of here, in Stohess—I tell you, it's the _biggest_ clownery."

"Since when have our lives not been clownery, hmm?" Keira crosses her arms, and I laugh.

_She does have a good point._

"I'll see you down in 10, okay?" She smiles at me, and I nod, "The weather's wonderful today. Let's take a walk before we go on our separate ways."

I purse my lips into a small smile, "Thanks Keira. I needed that."

With a chuckle, she disappears from my bedroom door, and I make my way to open the sliding window to my balcony, taking my time to look at the breath-taking colors of dawn, and the growing bustle of Wall Sina from where I stood.

_Sometimes, I can't help but wonder. If the sunrises here were already beautiful, what other beautiful things are hidden from us beyond these walls?_


	5. If Walls Could Talk

**SONG MOOD:** **[Read All About It by Emili Sandé](https://youtu.be/vaAVByGaON0) **

**"I hate this feeling. This feeling like I'm here, but I'm not at the same time. Like someone cares, but they don't. Like I belong somewhere, but not here.** **_Anywhere_ ** **, but here."**

* * *

**S. Danger**

We all ate our dinner in silence as I kept my head down.

**He was here.**

_Why was he back so soon? I thought he would be back the next month. Not today._

"What made you come home in a rush, Karl?" Keira looks up at him from across the table, and I could only manage to raise my eyes to my sister who sat to my right, but never at him.

"Eh. Can I not visit my own family?" His laugh does not sound quite right, and my insides tremble in fear at the familiarity of that cackle.

This was the first time our whole family was able to eat together again— _well, that is the members that were left of it._

"So how have things been?" Karlson speaks up, breaking the silence once again.

"Just fine," Keira responds and in the next minute, we were left with the silence again.

_This is so damn awkward._

"Have any interesting things happened?"

Keira does not answer as I had expected her to as I continue to twirl my fork aimlessly on my nearly empty plate.

"Seraphim, I'm asking you."

I drop my fork at his voice, and I look at him straight in the eyes in fear.

"Oh I-I have just been having my violin lessons. I'm on Level 7 now, which is great because I have been working on it for a whi—."

"—Hmm," He hums cutting me off, "I guess that's passable."

Karlson turns away from me, and I release a breath I did not even notice I was holding. It wasn't too soon until I felt Keira's hand reach for mine under the table. I look up at her, and she's got an apologetic look of worry on her face.

"It's okay," I whisper, shaking her hand off mine as I return to finish the food on my plate, praying that I go unnoticed for the rest of the night.

"I think we should celebrate," Keira chirps, "It is not easy to get to Level 7 as I believe so."

I send her a look, hoping that she would stop, but she does not catch it.

"Perhaps," Karlson wipes some pasta sauce off his lips with the table napkin, "That is if I give you a better reason for a celebration," With this, I watched him pulls out a silver envelope marked with the green unicorn at its front, and I immediately knew it was from the Military Police.

My blood runs cold, as I peer at Keira's face who was pale as snow.

"Go on," Karlson hands the envelope to Keira, "Open it. I believe it's yours."

My mother squeals with excitement as Keira reaches out a trembling hand to take the envelope.

It wasn't too long until the place was filled with my mother and Karlson's joyous screaming while Keira and I sat there dumbfounded at the news that came to our family. I reach out to hold her hand, and it's as cold as ice.

"Well?" Karlson looks at Keira who abruptly lets go of my hand. He raises an eyebrow of suspicion as my mother's eyebrows constrict just as her arms cross on her chest in anticipation of Keira's response, "Don't you dare tell me you've changed your mind about joining the Military Police?"

As if on cue, the expression on Keira's face takes a 180º turn, and she goes for a hug with Karlson, that catches both him and me off-guard.

"Wait, so you got in the MP?" I stood up from my seat, peering at her now-joyous face.

"Where else would I go, Sera?" She merely laughs at me, and I am utterly confused at the Keira I saw before me. She claps her hands happily, "And that's all thanks to our amazing big brother here," Mother rushes over to hug Keira and Karlson who actually hug her back.

_What an odd sight for me to see._

"I thought you failed all your exams?" I furrow my brows, as I search her face for answers, "What about joining the Survey Corps?"

"What is she on about Keira?" Mom withdraws from their hug and all three of them look at me. I catch a glimmer of fear and panic in Keira's eyes for a moment, but it quickly dissipates into her usual calm and confident exterior.

"I have no idea what Sera's on about."

My heart constricts in shock and with every other emotion I felt for Karlson: the pain of betrayal, the emptiness of being alone, and the _sting_ of loss.

"Keira's gotten high marks ever since the beginning of the year," Karlson adds as a matter of fact, and I gape at my sister who was merely looking at me with pursed lips and an expression I could not quite read, "We've had a serious talk over it already. There are so much opportunities out there especially for those who strive. Right, Keira?"

"I-Indeed," She chuckles, and I shake my head, gritting my teeth.

_I thought she was on my side._

"Don't you have anything to say Seraphim?" Mom looks at me, her eyebrows furrowing once again.

"No. No," I shook my head, faking a smile at them. A smile that they always believe, "I'm happy for you Keira. Guess this household has completely turned its back from dad's memory huh?"

The whole place soon hushed down and all the smiles were torn away from their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Keira says, "It's just the Military Police. It's not like I'm desecrating his death and dancing atop his grave!"

"Keira, we've talked about this for countless nights! Remember?" I look at her with disbelief, "He died on the same day that the Survey Corps decided to join efforts with the Military Police. Don't tell me that's not a coincidence? Why don't we ever talk about that possibility?"

"Sera, it's over! He's fucking dead," Mother struggles to keep herself calm, but her words come out in a growl. I clench my fist as the tears threaten to spill down my cheeks. I watched Karlson's hand inch closer to the pistol around his waist, his eyes slowly turning to that dangerous white color I knew all too well.

_Great. So now, we're going to have a murder fest in this house!_

Keira's hand wrapped around his wrist, gently but securely.

"I think you should leave Seraphim _,_ " Her words come out like a whisper, and she avoids my gaze, "Just go play the violin— _or something._ "

I say nothing, and I abruptly stand up from my chair—off to pretend like I don't exist.

_I mean it's not like I actually do._

* * *

I ran my calloused fingertips over the strings, feeling the music run through me. The wind from my balcony was blowing past my face as the melody whispered its own comforting harmonies in my ear. Tears were just freely flowing down my cheeks. I didn't even bother to stop them anymore. What's the point anyways? _It's not like anybody's gonna care._

"Sera," A voice came at the door, and then two soft knocks.

I closed my eyes shut pushing away my older sister's voice as I continued to run the bow over the violin's strings.

With no warning, my door swung open, and I lowered both my violin and my bow.

"What do you want?" I mumble, not even turning to face her.

"You can't just shut me off, and you know it," There were no traces of gentleness on her face.

"Oh, so you're the one who's mad now!"

"You almost blew my cover!" She yells, and I roll my eyes at her.

"Blew your cover? You should have seen yourself!" I snort, "The joy on your face was an exact replica of the look on Karlson's face when he himself got in the Military Police a few years ago."

"Look. I just want to protect you," She sighs.

"You _lie_ , Keira," I say under my breath.

She does not reply, and I nip at the inside of my mouth to appease the rage within me.

"How long did you intend to keep that from me? Wait 'til you become a squad leader, and then, actually tell me that you aspire to an MP officer?"

"Look Sera—"

"—Don't fucking touch me!" I back away from her, "You said it was us against the world! You promised me that we'd join the Survey Corps together when I qualify for the age requirement! And the fact that I had to find out from someone else that you've been striving to get in?"

Keira reaches out for me, tears forming in her eyes, "Please let me explain."

"Keira, you _hurt_ me," I look at her with disbelief as tears roll down my cheeks, "That's what all of you say about everything that happens around here. When Karlson stopped coming home, none of you said anything. When mom started to enjoy the company of beer bottles more than us, nobody said anything. And when you started to wear that disgraceful crest instead of the Wings of Freedom like it was the best thing to have happened to you, I said nothing. Nobody in this house says anything until somebody else leaves and disappears for good."

"Don't you dare talk about Dad like that," Her voice trembles. She then turns her back on me, heading for the door, "Just go play the violin Sera and better than doing nothing or getting yourself killed. This conversation is over."

"I say when it's over!" I slam the violin down on the bed, and she freezes at my door frame, "Do you really think I sit around doing nothing? I haven't had a chance to sit around and do nothing since the day Dad died!" I look at her straight in the eye, knowing that Dad has always been a touchy subject for all of us. I catch her blue eyes turn lighter, but she closes them shut as if on cue.

"Sera stop, _please_."

"Don't you know that I'm always too busy running around after you, _Mom's favorite child?_ " I harshly wipe the tears away, " _Be like your sister Sera. By chance, you might even find your head somewhere,_ " I copy Mom's voice, and I see a glint of hurt in Keira's face, "And when I'm not running around after you, I'm doing chores for _everyone_ in this house!" I gesture wildly, " _Do this, Sera! Do that Sera!_ And when I'm not doing that, I'm fulfilling my _destiny—_ " I make quotation marks in the air, "My so-called _destiny_ to be the _great_ King's violinist."

"Sera...", Keira stumbles back, as she holds the wall for support.

"No!" I cut her off before she even starts lecturing me, "Do you know how many times I've gotten these stupid cuts on my fingers?" I held out my bandaged fingertips, " _God I've lost count,_ " I catch my breath. "Do you think I get anything in return? No, I don't! Sometimes, I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions, I don't even know which way to turn!"

"I said shut up!"

I draw a sharp breath as I look at her blue eyes disappear into a familiar blind white color I know. A painful silence descends upon us, and I back away from her, my hand trailing to clutch the hilt of the dagger strapped around my thigh. Her blonde waves slowly turn into a darker brown shade.

_Holy shit._

She falls to the floor with a scream, and I unsheathe my dagger with shaky hands. My head throbs at the flashbacks from that night with Karlson. _How long has Keira been like_ ** _him_** _?_

"Karlson!" She screams, clutching her chest, and in a moment, our older brother barges into the room, and I felt my insides tremble in fear, "Help me. Please. Take me away," He holds Keira's face in his hands as we watch her hair turn into a deep onyx shade, her eyes pure white.

She tells him something, but I do not understand her inaudible whispers. Karlson looks up at me, and I back away to the wall as far as I could. He looked at me not with distaste, but with an emptiness I have not seen before. He helps Kiera up and places her head on his shoulder as he runs his fingers along her hair. It slowly turns back to the blonde I knew so well, and Karlson holds her securely by the shoulders, escorting her outside.

He does not look back at me, as he reaches an arm to close the door shut behind him.

My breath hitches as my eyes meet the gentle shade of blue that belonged to my sister, a tear rolling down her cheek.

 **"** **_Whatever you do... Don't join any of the military branches_ ** **."**

I hear her voice echo in my head, and comes a bright flash of light. Then, the darkness.


	6. A Bloody Mistake

**SONG MOOD:** **[Ernst's Last Rose of Summer played by Gidon Kremer](https://youtu.be/krrYBnk5YDM) **

**"And so she sat with her anger long enough until it told her that its real name was grief."**

* * *

**S. Danger**

I strapped a dagger around my thigh, hiding it beneath my dress' hem, an old habit I've acquired from when I was young—from a hazy memory that I can't seem to recall. Dad always told me it's always better to be safe than sorry.

My feet patted softly on the carpet-covered floor as I threw my violin over my shoulder, a book-bag swung around my body. I weakly smile to myself as the smell of butter seeped in from the lower floor. _I barely even got any sleep tonight._ I sigh, looking down at my bandaged fingertips. _But at least, I was able to finish the piece right?_ I disregard the faint crimson substance that stained the gauze.

"Seraphim! Hurry up!" I heard my mom scream from the kitchen and I cringe at the loudness of her voice. I stumble to my place on the dining table just to see a disheveled plate before my seat. There was literally nothing on it, but a burnt 1/4 piece of a French toast with bite marks on it.

I look up from the plate then back to my mom who had a newspaper stuffed to her face as she sipped from her cup of tea with her pinky up. The so-called classy Wall Sina way.

"Mom?" I try to call her attention softly because I am afraid that her eyes might turn blind white, and she'll turn rabid, tearing me to pieces.

"What is it this time?" She turned to me, her voice laced with exasperation, "Can't you see that I'm reading?" She clicks her tongue, turning back to her newspaper before muttering inaudible words under her breath.

_Okay, damn. Can't I do anything in this house without pissing anyone off?_

I sit down on my place at the table and grimace at the burnt toast on my plate.

_Seriously?_

"Well, what are you still doing here?" She snaps at me, "Hurry up and eat your toast."

I push the plate away, and watch her with a careful eye, wondering if she too could turn into—well, whatever Keira and Karlson are when they're at the height of their emotions.

"Stop looking at me, and spit it out."

I turn away, and grab a mug of hot cocoa on the table just to see that it was already cold, "I was just wondering if you knew about Keira and Karlson."

She does not look at me, "What about them?"

"That they turn into monsters when they get mad."

"I don't blame them," She takes a sip from her morning tea, "Who doesn't when they talk to you?"

_Well, you don't have to be such a bitch about it._

I roll my eyes and stand up to grab one of the apples on the counter to stuff it in my bag for later, "Well, I guess I'll just have to wait 'til your blue eyes turn all white and your sandy brown hair just magically turns to black. Then, you start to kill me with your bare hands."

She says nothing, and I raise an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mom says, but her voice does not sound quite right. She then eyes me expectantly, "Well, take the toast or leave it! Don't expect me to make you another one."

"No thanks, you can have your shitty cooking and attitude back," I huff in frustration as I grab my violin and book-bag.

"Nobody's stopping you, damned wretch," Mom mutters disinterestedly, gesturing at the door, "Go already so I can have my peace."

I took this as a sign to leave, pushing open the heavy brass door to let myself out.

_I fucking hate this house. Sometimes, I think God took the wrong Danger._

* * *

"Do you even call that playing Danger?!" A conducting baton lands harshly on my arm and I couldn't help but hiss at the immense pain of the hit. "Repeat!"

I nod, furiously, pushing away my thoughts of fear as I focused on the last note I stopped on. But the moment I ran my bow across the strings, I received another hit from the baton.

"Did I tell you to start there?!" Sir Gailord's piercing green eyes turn to me, flashes of anger among them.

_You didn't even tell me anything!_

"Begin from the top." He uses his baton to flip the pages and I felt my fingers and arms shake of fatigue.

_We started at sunrise._

I sneak a look at the window just to see the sky slowly darken.

_And now, the sun's already setting. And we're nowhere near from 'done'._

"Don't space out on me, you rascal!" He hits me again with his baton, earning me another red mark on my upper arm.

"S-sorry..." I quickly apologize as I began to play the piece right from the start, just as he said.

The melody was overwhelming. Ernst's Variations on 'The Last Rose of Summer' is one of the most beautiful pieces I have come across. It just brought along so much emotions and altogether, it was telling a story put up by sadness, serenity, anger, panic, fear, longing, and at some point, even happiness. But of course, it didn't last long through the piece. It was short-term—much like the goodness I once had in my life.

It wasn't too long until I felt tears run down my cheeks. I couldn't do it anymore. I was hurting all over. My arms were heavy with fatigue, my fingers were numb, and well, my heart too was clenched in pain. It was as if I no longer had the ability to breathe.

"Danger!" The baton lands on my forearm, adding up to the numerous bruises and cuts, both new and old, inflicted by the same baton, "You can't play properly if you're crying!"

"Well I can never play properly can I?!" I fling the violin, and it hits the sheet stand, making the whole thing tumble backward, "Whether I'm crying or not, I can never play properly to you!"

He crosses his arms, threateningly, "Are you complaining Danger?"

"Goddammit, what if I am?!" I yell at him, "I am tired as hell!" I wildly hold out my shaking fingertips that had stains of crimson on their bandages.

"Why? Do you think I'm not tired myself?"

"God I hate it here. I don't want to be here!" I hiss to myself, running a hand through my hair.

_I can't. I'm leaving._

"And where do you think you're going?" He raises a threatening eyebrow at me and reaches down to take my violin from the floor, a distinct scratch ran across its body. I don't answer him as I stuff all my violin books in my bag and the instrument in its case.

Suddenly, he grabs a handful of my collar, pulling me close to his angered face, "Answer me when I'm talking to you."

I stumble back on the floor, the tears freely rolling down my cheeks. I look up at his face, that blurs and for a moment, I see Karlson's wrathful gaze and a pocket knife in his hand. I tremble in fear, as I find myself back in the dark abyss I thought I have long escaped.

 **"You will not be like him Sera. I will** **_not_ ** **let you be like him."**

I cry out as I watch as his figure tower over me, Karlson's blade inches away from my neck.

"K-Karlson please," I back away, "I'm sorry I—"

"—Nobody cares that you're fucking broken, Danger!" Gailord yells at me as he raises a baton to hit me.

I scream in fear, and in one swift motion, I unsheathe the dagger around my thigh and drive it to his side.

My vision clears, and I watch the blood drip from the dagger to my hand. He gasps as bloody dagger falls from my hand. He staggers before falling to his knees, his eyes wide with fear.

_Fuck._

I hold his bleeding side, applying pressure to the wound that I myself inflicted. Tear whelm up in my eyes as the warm blood flows down endlessly down his abdomen.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" He sinks to the floor clutching his open wound as his face constricts in pain.

"I-I didn't mean to. I thought you were—" My hands tremble as I watch it coat with blood, "I'm sorry—"

His words of anger are cut off by groans of pain—the tremor running through his body.

_I just killed a man._

I look down at the crimson that stained my clothes and the once-sacred blade my father gave me. I snap out of my trance and cleaned myself of his blood before hurriedly grabbing all my stuff and all evidence that I was there. My vision spins and I stumble over Gailord's possessions that were sprawled all over the floor. My breaths grow short, and I clutch my chest to get ahold of myself. Trembling, I take one last look at him bleeding profusely on the ground, a cold sweat running down my back. With that, I was out the door before it was too late.

_Have I turned into a monster too?_


	7. Hush Hush

**SONG MOOD:** **[Secret by The Pierces](https://youtu.be/f_AyjjBAV8c)**

**"And they watched her spiral into her ruin**   
**where she whispered to the darkness,**   
**sang to the sun, called out to the shadows**   
**until it was all done."**

* * *

**K. Danger**

"Danger!" I spit out my drink as a female voice boomed throughout the whole Military Police mess hall and basically, _everyone_ turned to look at the direction of the voice.

_Jesus Christ, not today._

"DANGER!" It came again, "Get your ass in here!"

It was, of course, no other than Hitch Dreyse bossing us around as if she was a high ranking MP officer. In fact, she's still stuck in the rank of a trainee.

_Excuse you, I'm a full-pledged MP officer now._

"She's getting on your nerves again isn't she?" My friend, Mal laughs across me. The sun's glimmer on his ginger hair distracts me for a split second before he runs a hand through his untamed shoulder-length locks. His green eyes came in an electrifying color, which always made it hard to look away from him. Mal gives me a smile, and I quickly turn away.

"Doesn't she always?" I clear my throat before eyeing Karlson, my older brother who just like me, was turning a deaf ear to Hitch's infinite screaming.

"DANGER!!!" A knife lands before my plate, missing my hand with just a few inches. Mal chokes on his food.

"Are you gonna stand up or what?!"

"Okay damn!" I force myself up from my seat, hands raised in surrender as Hitch impatiently tapped her heel at the doorway. She stands there, one hand in akimbo while the other hand was outstretched with open palms.

I raise her eyebrow at her in question.

"My knife please?"

I groan and take the knife deeply buried onto the wooden table. Taking long strides, I look at my fellow cadets: some were staring, the others glaring, and well, there were those who didn't give even tiniest bit of a damn. A great example of this is my brother who was currently still laughing with his squad.

With all the force I could manage, I shove him off his seat.

"Dammit, Keira!" He yells at me, "What's your deal?!"

I hold the knife to his throat, "Don't be dumb."

"Okay let's not start a murder fest here sis," He laughs it off, and I roll my eyes, lowering Hitch's knife to my side, "Let's just both fucking go so no one dies today, hmm?"

* * *

"Can both of you fucking explain why the hell people from the Garrison would come here with a warrant of arrest?" Hitch huffs angrily as she struggles to catch her breath. Karlson and I look at each other in shock, and a pang of fear hits me right in the chest.

"What warrant of arrest?" Karlson jogs to catch up to her, which proved to be no challenge as Hitch had pretty small legs. She looked quite tiny next to my brother.

"It is best that they be the ones to explain it to you directly," She says, turning around to look at me, "All I heard from our superiors was that a _Danger—_ , Hitch cocks an eyebrow at Karlson who swallows thickly,"—fatally stabbed this man one night in a fit of rage."

I shrug at Karlson who slows down his brisk-walking to hold me by the arm.

"So who is it between you two went on a killing spree a few nights ago? Time to speak up."

"I swear I didn't," I look up at Karlson honestly, "I don't remember leaving the headquarters at all."

Hitch gives us a half shrug of disbelief, "You tell me, love."

"Well, don't look at me Hitch," Karlson says, his voice rising a few octaves higher, "I was with you and my squad the whole week, remember?"

"I'm just making sure," She says, and we get a better view of the reception hall where the Military Police usually attends to its visitors, "Because if its either one of you, you need to start talking now so the commander can still patch it up for you and keep you two rascals from getting thrown into prison," Hitch reaches out for her knife, and I let her have it, "Or worse, falling into the hands of the Garrison. Take your pick."

With this, she leaves with a look that is enough to tell us to stay put. Karlson and I watch her approach our superiors who were currently conversing with the officers that seem to have come from the Garrison.

"Karl, it looks quite serious," I swallow, tugging on his sleeve just to see that his eyes were likewise fixated on the commotion before us.

"A man just got stabbed, of course, it's serious Keira," He turns to look at me with pursed lips, "Are you sure it wasn't you?"

I groan in frustration, running my hand through my hair, "I told you already! **I would remember** ," My eyes meet the superiors, and I feel my throat run dry, "The thing is, so would you."

I hear Karlson click his tongue in distress as he starts pacing, "Then, you are telling me an impossible thing."

"Well, I'm not telling you anything. It's you thinking that."

Karlson suddenly turns, and holds me by the shoulders, "But I am sure as hell that we are both thinking the same thing."

A familiar spark shines across his eyes that flicker to a dangerous white color, and I look away, "What if Sera was really the one who did it?" I cross my arms

"Well, who else would it be?" He snorts, letting his hand fall at his side, "It is unlikely that Rafael would suddenly just rise from the grave and start stabbing people on the streets, right?"

"It's _Dad_ to you," I clear my throat, correcting him, " _That man_ is called dad, not just _Rafael_. Keep your manners, brother."

"He was _not_ a father," He shakes his head, "To me at least."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes, "What do we do if it is Sera?"

"Then we're fucked because that means it's starting."

* * *

"Commander," My brother and I salute before Commander Nile who returns the favor.

"You called for us sir?" Karlson clears his throat.

"No," He says, "They did."

The Garrison officers salute in greeting, and so do we. I feel a lump on my throat as a rather familiar patched up man stands behind them. I peer at Karlson's face that shows no traces of the fear and the confusion it had just a few minutes ago.

"Good day men," He greets them, raising his chin a bit higher to establish dominance, and I can't help but roll my eyes, "How can the Military Police be of service to you today?"

"Yes," One of them begins, and I straighten my shoulders, "I believe you are Cadet Karlson Aloysius Danger, and with you is...?"

"Cadet Keira Trodaire Danger, sir," I state with all the authority I could muster, and the man nods.

"The two eldest Dangers I see," He shares a look with his fellow officers, "I am Officer Ian Dietrich and with me are Officers Mitabi Jarnach and Floch Forster. On behalf of the Garrison, we just have a few questions."

"Proceed," Karlson cocks his head to one side urging them to go on, and I sigh.

_Sometimes, I wish that he isn't always such a damn show-off. I guess that's why you and I always hit it off huh?_

"We got a report today regarding an attack that took place exactly a week ago if I am not mistaken," The officer eyes the man behind them who nods furiously, "He claims that during his violin lessons with your youngest sister, she attacked him and stabbed him at his side."

"Well, was he being an asshole?" Karlson snorts with a cheeky smile on his face. I elbow his side, and I give the Garrison officer a smile, asking to continue.

"I apologize for my brother, Officer," I smooth down my uniform, "He can be quite a joker and a fool at times," I give Karlson the side-eye, "Please do go on."

**"Shut the fuck up Karlson," I tell him, hoping that he does not shut off our telepathic connection, and I catch him roll his eyes at me, "You're a bitch, you know that?"**

**"Takes one to know one. Relax sis. These guys seem to be no fun."**

"Our military branch has been in search of Ms. Seraphim Danger since this morning, and we were wondering if she happened to drop by for a visit lately."

"Wait, I'm sorry?" I cross my arms on my chest, "Are you telling me that you are going to detain my sister because of some man who claims to have been stabbed by her?"

"In layman's term, yes ma'am."

I scoff, looking at Karlson, "That's unbelievable! Seraphim is 15. She can't have possibly done such a thing."

**"Help me out here you idiot," I hiss at Karlson, "Don't just stand there and act cool."**

"So if you're asking if she's been around," He, thankfully pipes in, sending me with a _you-happy-now_ look, "She hasn't because our _wonderful_ mother never allows her to come visit us."

_It's that or Sera just hates us to bits and does not even stand the sight of us._

"I'll take that to consideration, sir," Officer Dietrich nods, taking it down on his notebook.

"Who even is this man who filed a case?" I scan him from head to toe. I really feel like I've met him somewhere.

"Madam, I am Sir Gailord," He says, and with those words, a wave of anxiety washes over me.

_Fuck. What have you done this time Sera?_

"Gailord who?" Karlson raises his eyebrow at him.

**"Who the fuck is he?" Karlson's voice echoes in my head.**

**"Sera's violin mentor."**

**"Oh fuck."**

"I was hired to teach your youngest sister, sir," His voice was trembling, and I roll my eyes, knowing it was all an act to grab the pity of the Garrison officers, "She was such a sweetheart, and I loved her so."

I lick my lips at his lies. _Really now?_

"It was a tiring day, and the fatigue seemed to have gotten the better of me, and I yelled at her," He covers his face with his hands.

I purse my lips and look up at Karlson.

**"He's lying isn't he?"**

**"I was just gonna say that," I cock my eyebrows in agreement, and I hear his faint laugh in my head.**

"A-And then, I didn't notice it, but in the heat of the moment," Gailord lifts up his sweater to reveal a crimson-stained patch attached to his side, "She fatally stabs me right in my spleen!"

"Bullshit," I chuckle, and the Garrison officers stand there, eyebrows raised at me.

**"Oh shit, did I say that out loud?"**

**"Yes, you dumbass."**

"I'm sorry, I had to say it," I raise my hands in surrender, not helping to have a rather smug look spread onto my face, "But if she did stab you in the spleen, it would have been a bit higher from what I see," I reach out to raise his sweater to confirm my hypothesis, and indeed, he was stabbed on a lower part of his side, "Additionally, you can live without your spleen, just to let you know," I offer him a half-meant smile.

"Besides, what is your proof that it was my sister who, indeed, did this to you?" Karlson raises an important question none of us have tackled since we got here. The Garrison officers exchange looks, before simultaneously raising an eyebrow at Gailord.

"B-because sir, I saw her do it with m-my own eyes!" Gailord retorts, "I saw her pull the dagger from her back and drive to my side. She was even muttering _your_ name over and over!"

Karlson freezes at this, and I swallow thickly, peering at his face that struggled to keep its confident exterior.

_Well shit._

"Oh, I highly doubt that sir," I am quick to butt in, as I lay a comforting hand on Karlson's shoulder, "Our youngest sister knows not to fight as she was kept in the Walls of Sina for as long as anyone could remember. I am sure we all know that, don't we?"

I shift my gaze towards the Garrison Officers who nod in agreement.

"Besides, I have not seen this man before in my life," I say rather truthfully, and I watch Gailord's eyes widen in shock on how this turned out, "Honorable Officers, I must say that I do not know this man."

_I guess it pays not to be involved in your life, huh Seraphim?_

"We shall take note of that ma'am," They nod as they take Gailord by the arm.

"W-what?" Gailord croaks out in disbelief.

"I think you've gotten the real convict in your hands, sire," Karlson states, regaining his composure, "Next time, I suggest you conduct extensive research on the claims and reports you receive. You know how quick the word spreads around here."

The men nod, "We apologize for the inconvenience, sir."

"It was good getting acquainted with you," Karlson extends his hand to each of them, and he shakes their hand. I follow suit. He then stops before Gailord who was struck speechless at the turn of events, "I hope you get well soon sir."

Karlson then shakes the man's hand before giving him a hearty pat on the shoulder. I catch his eyes flash from its blind-white color, and back to the deep blues I know too well.

The men leave, and I give a nod to our superior to tell them that it's over. Commander Nile merely gestures us to come to him, and I look up at Karlson questioningly about what he saw when he touched Gailord.

"Karlson," I nudge him, but he says nothing and continues to stalk after our commander. I try to reach him, but he is quick to shut me off, and my head erupts with a painful migraine.

_He's onto something. I am sure of it._


	8. Caught Up in Knots

**SONG MOOD:** **[The Loved Ones by Sander Bohlke ](https://youtu.be/5rrv0TUMWaM) **

**"Like a thief in the night, you crept into my mind where you taught me that pretty rose vines are just as lovely when they wrap tight over our limbs, shatter your bones, and tear apart your spirit."**

* * *

**K. Danger**

"What was the commotion all about, hmm?" Commander Nile hums, and I look at Karlson who seems to still be in shock.

What in the world did he see when he touched that man?

"The Garrison came with a warrant of arrest for our 14-year-old sister," I scoff, "He claims that she stabbed him because Seraphim got too carried away with her anger when he yelled at her."

"For not finishing a piano piece?" There was a smug look on his face.

"A violin piece sir," I correct him, "He is—well, _was_ the violin instructor of our sister. He was not very nice."

"And what did you tell the Garrison officers?"

"That we did not know that man whatsoever," Karlson's voice was void of any emotion, but it still had that tang of authority, "They would not know _of course_ , what kind of dysfunctional family we have behind closed doors."

_I guess he is right._

"And of all people, I think that Sera would have neither the motivation nor the capability to do such a thing," I say.

"And how much truth does that statement have, Karlson?" Nile's voice is suddenly laced with suspicion, and I watch Karlson slowly raise his head to look at the commander.

"I-I simply suggest that we talk about this in private sir."

I swallow thickly as Commander Niles groans in exasperation, yet the worry is written all over his face.

"I thought that both of you told me that Seraphim did not have it within her," He raises an eyebrow accusingly at us.

"Yes sir," I am quick to answer, "She did not receive any form of training when we were younger."

Karlson looks down at me with an expression I can't read while Commander Nile still had a look of disbelief on his face.

_As if there's anything else I could say!_

**"Karlson, get a hold of yourself!" I clutch his arm, and he turns to look at me with an empty gaze. I grumble at this, "Snap out of it! And don't shut me out."**

**"I-I saw it all Keira," His voice in my head was faint and weak.**

**"And yet you can't manage to tell me what you saw," With those words, he shuts me out again.**

"I assure you it's nothing to worry about sir," I sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"Better make sure of that Cadet."

At that moment, Mal stumbles into view, his wild ginger hair over his face, and I facepalm.

"Cadet Mal Hendricks sir!" He salutes, and Commander Nile returns the favor, "Kenny Ackerman h-has arrived."

My eyes widen, and Karlson looks at me, fear and worry washing over his features. Commander Nile only nods as Mal struggles to catch his breath before us, "Where is he?"

"H-He is currently in your office—," Mal's green eyes flick to me, then back to the commander, "—with Mrs. Nessa Danger."

**"Mom?" Karlson's voice was back in my dead, "What the fuck is mom doing here?"**

**"I don't know. I'm scared."**

"Tell him we are on our way, Hendricks."

"Yes sir," Mal salutes, "Would there be anything else I could do for you?"

Commander Niles purses his lips into a thin line, "Actually, there is one thing."

"What would that be sir?"

"Shave that damn head Cadet."

* * *

The doors to the commander's office swings open to reveal my disheveled mother on the seat before a man who had a smug look pasted on his face. The two sharply turn to look at us like deers caught in the headlights. I shiver as the cold air hits my skin in greeting. My mom stands up to greet the commander, and her eyes are bloodshot.

"Mom?" I call out softly, and she turns to me with eyes full of affection—ones that I have not seen for a long time. The ache grows in my chest, as she walks towards me and pulls me into a tight hug. Her hair still smelled of citrus that would never fail to remind of better times in the sun where neither Karlson or I had to worry about staying alive and keeping each other alive.

"Keira," She lets go of me, and she runs a hand through my hair. I flinch at the contact before I watch her go over to give Karlson a hug.

**"Mom's sober," I tell Karlson whose deep blue eyes flick to my direction as if in realization.**

**"That's something new."**

"It's good to see you again Mom," The words roll out of Karlson's lips with a tone of sincerity I have not heard from him in a long time.

"Awww. Don't you love a wonderful family reunion," The man sitting on the commander's chair chuckles, "If only they were all here like one big happy family they are."

A subtle growl bubbles in Karlson's throat, and I lay a hand on his shoulder.

**"Don't," I warn him, "We still do not know who that man is or what he's capable of."**

"Now now Kenny," Commander Nile moves over to heartily pat him on the back, "Let's play nice," Kenny merely clicks his tongue and proceeds to get a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket, "Please make yourself comfortable Mrs. Danger," The commander gestures to a seat that my mom quickly takes.

I watch Kenny with a careful eye as he puffed clouds of smoke with his every breath. He was a tall, slim man with well-built features. His short, coarse-looking dark hair reached until his neck, a thin beard along his jawline. He wasn't wearing the MP crest anywhere, just a large black overcoat that reached past his knees. A bowler hat rested properly on his head, a pronounced scowl on his face. Suddenly, his eyes meet mine, and I quickly look away, taking slow, hollow breaths to calm myself down amidst the smoke.

I was currently in the Commander's office, having some kind of—what, a Danger family reunion? And Kenny Ackerman? What kind of business would a dangerous man as he have here?

"So..." I jump slightly as I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts by Commander Nile's deep voice, "Let's get to the meat of it all, shall we?"

"The Garrison came in today searching for Seraphim," Karlson clears his throat, straightening his stand, and I let my hand fall from his shoulder to my side, "In the claims that she stabbed a man and let him bleed to death which is _impossible_ because Sera never leaves the house—"

"Seraphim's gone missing," Mom swallows a bit before speaking. 

_Holy shit._

"And the plot thickens," Kenny chuckles, taking one long drag from his cigar.

"W-wait what?" I stammer, "Mom what do you mean Seraphim's missing?"

"I meant what I said," She tells us, "I don't remember the details too well because I—" She stops herself in mid-sentence, "What I am saying is that Seraphim left one morning for her lessons in Hermina and never came back that night."

"Mom you had one job!" I wince at Karlson's sudden raise of voice and so does mom.

"Get a hold of yourself, Cadet Danger," Commander Nile's voice was deep and grim.

"I apologize, Commander. I am merely trying to make a point," He says, "How long has this been?"

"Almost a week now."

Karlson and I share a look.

"I guess that just proves that your little sister is just as dangerous as you two," Kenny shrugs, looking out from the commander's window.

"Pardon me, sir," I step forward, "That still does not mean Seraphim was _indeed_ the one at fault. The man himself is an asshole!" My laugh does not come out right, "Who knows if he has his own set of enemies and decided to put all the blame on us? He might be in it for money. We are not so sure about his motiva—"

"No, he's right," Karlson cuts me off firmly, and I gape at him.

"What?" I look at the Commander who seems to be bought by the idea, and my mother who can't even manage to meet my eye, "No no, you must have got this all wrong, let's say its the truth, it's just one instance. Let's not make rash decisions here—"

"Keira," Karlson stops me from finishing my argument, " _I saw it._ "

Kenny turns away from the window, and drops his cigarette on the ashtray stationed above the commander's table, "What are you trying to say, Danger? Take a seat and humor us."

"I saw it when I touched the man," He says, sitting down on the empty chair to my mom's side, "It was all blurry, but I saw red. It was a bloody mess," He furrows his brows, pressing his fingers onto his temple, "They were having the violin lessons, but Seraphim—," He pauses, "—I don't understand."

"Don't force him—"

A gun suddenly cocks and my mom screams, jumping to her feet. In horror, I look at Kenny Ackerman whose gun was pointed straight at me.

"Mr. Ackerman please," Mom begs.

"Kenny," Commander Nile places a hand on his arm, "There is surely no need for that." He eyes me with a stern gaze, and I back away.

"Really, I appreciate you protecting your sister," Kenny states, finally lowering his gun, "But I do not appreciate you getting in my way."

**"Karlson, what the fuck are you doing?" I scream in his head, "You're gonna get our whole family killed."**

**"Get out of my head Keira!"**

Crimson liquid started to flow from his nose, and I feel a cold shiver run down my spine. I crouch down as I watch his face turn red, tears flowing from his eyes that he shut close in pain. I reach out to hold his face in my hands, but mom stops me with one swift motion. I look into her eyes to reason, but she holds me in such a stern gaze that I let my hand fall to my side.

"Spit it out, Danger!" Commander Nile's hand slams on the table.

"I-It was really her," Karlson chokes on his words, "Sera—she stabbed him. The man was telling the truth. He was about to beat her w-with—" His eyebrows furrow closer to each other as the blood continues to run down from his nose.

**"Karlson stop this! It's too much for you!" I yell, but he does not answer. I do not feel him.**

"—with some stick," He finishes, "And she's c-cowering in one corner, but in the next, she drives the dagger to his side. She is in shock, but she leaves soon after leaving no evidence."

Kenny pushes me out of the way, and I fly to the opposite corner away from my mother and Karlson who was profusely bleeding through his nose. He holds Karlson by the neck, and my brother's eyes open and they are blind-white in color.

_Oh shit._

"Where did she go?" Kenny's words were firm and laced with a threat I fear.

"I-I do not know," He spits the words out, holding a hand over Kenny's to keep the man from choking him.

"Look deeper!"

"He can't!" I scream, "He can only go as far as the host can see."

"And here I was thinking you Psychometric bullshit could get us somewhere!" Kenny lets go of him, and Karlson slumps to the floor, terribly weakened. 

**"It's all my fault Keira," Karlson's voice was faint and rumbled in my head.**

I run to his side, pushing his hair away from his face. He is out of breath as he strives to keep his eyes open for me. 

**"What? No, it's not. Stop that!"**

**"Oh but it is. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so—"**

I panic as his voice dies down in my mind. I pat his face gently, but he does not stir. Mom is in shock beside him as she just watches Karlson slump unconscious in my arms.

"So what is the plan now Kenny?" Commander Niles sits down on his armchair. He drums his fingers on the table in a rather thoughtful manner.

"We need to shut that Gailord man up. There is nothing money can't hide or it will end in bloodshed," He simply says, "But I'm afraid that Ms. Seraphim Danger must be put under my custody before this blows up before our eyes."

I gape at the commander whose face expression does not change.

"Did you mean the Military Police's custody?" He says, and Kenny Ackerman shakes his head. I felt my throat run dry.

_This can't be._

"I apologize but I can't simply put her in your hands Kenny," Commander Nile says, "We still don't know what made her go on a rampage."

"It was not a rampage!" I reason out, and the two men turn to look at me, "She was just trying to protect herself! The man was beating the shit out of her," I say, "What difference does that make from the treatment she gets at home?" I send a glare at my mother whose hands wound around my wrist.

"She proves a point," The commander states, "We just need to find the girl and bring her here. Then, we decide what to do with her."

"We?" Kenny takes slow steps towards Commander Nile, "Or are you asking me to find this Seraphim girl for you?"

He sighs, "Precisely Kenny. I cannot leave my men for something as uncertain as this."

"Uncertain indeed, but we cannot afford to take chances," The words smoothly roll out of Kenny's lips, "But what is it for me?"

"A great sum of money," Mother states with conviction, "Or gold if you please..."

Commander Nile and Kenny Ackerman share a look, and a glint of contentment flash across their faces.

"Any amount I please?" Kenny's smile reaches the ends of his ears, and I clutch Karlson's unconscious body.

"Any amount you desire sir," Mother seals the deal, and I look at her in shock and question.

"No you just can't keep doing this to us," I growl, looking at Kenny straight in the eye with the tiny bit of courage I had left, "I know what you're planning. You're going to use her just as you use us!"

The expression on his face does not change, but his smile merely grows wider, "Oh hunny. Your sister does not matter to me. If she dares tries to resist—" He stops, making a line across his neck, "—Bid you precious Seraphim goodbye."

"Mom!" I yell at her, "You can't just let them take her!"

Mom does not meet my gaze, and I huff in disbelief.

"You can't just keep us like we're some kind of lab rats!" I give him a piece of my mind. "Who are you to do such things? We're humans, not animals!"

"What is she talking about Ackerman?" Mom raises her eyes and scans Kenny's expression.

"I should be saying the same thing," Commander Nile interrupts, "I myself make sure both your older children are treated well here."

 _Treated well?!_

I stand up to pounce at him, but Mother's hand anchors me down on my spot on the floor, topping me, "What? All of us here know that he's lying," I looked at Mom pleadingly, "Mom, believe me. They're just using us here. I was wrong about the MP. You just can't let the same happen to Seraphim, mom..." I look at her with conviction, "T-they're using us. In their everyday experiments. Whether we could do this, or we could do that. What can cause our outburst, and what can weaken us... Those things. The same things they do to an animal."

She merely looked at me in confusion and defeat, before shaking her head.

"Mom you can't be agreeing to this. Don't you want her to be the King's violinist? You've been heavily training her for it for as long as I could remember. Even to the extent of trapping her in the house. And for what? Just to give her away like this? Mom, you can't be—"

"Keira I just want what's best for her," She turns away from me, "She will be safe here with you two with the Military Police. How can I do that if she's not here?"

"Mom no! You're not in your right mind—"

"I always thought that the violin would be her ticket into Wall Sina's inner walls," She says and I hope to whatever higher power there is that she won't drag you into this horrible fate I've mistakenly dragged myself into, "But I guess that's too late now. My little angel has spiraled too far into madness and out of control. I did not raise a murderer."

_No... You can't..._

A cry threatens to erupt from my lips as I watch in horror how Mom pulls herself up to her feet, her back towards me. She faces both Kenny Ackerman and the Commander, before clearing her throat.

"You've got yourselves a deal."


	9. Tell Me Where Home is

**SONG MOOD:** **[Drown by Tyler Joseph](https://youtu.be/lysAef0Vl_A) **

**"The ghosts crowded the young child's fragile eggshell mind until she began to see things that weren't there."**  
_______________________

**S. Danger**

"H-hello?" I wait for a response from the other line. I jump at the sudden roar of thunder from outside the inn that must suffice for now. The static resonates in my ear, as I wince at the sight of dried blood on my wrist.

"Good evening. This is the Garrison Regiment speaking," A voice finally comes from the other line, and I heave a sigh of relief.

"G-Good evening sir," I stammer, "I would just like to report an incident."

"Proceed miss."

"There's a man in his music studio," My fingers clench tightly around the phone, "I think that h-he's been stabbed. The blood was pooling around him w-when I passed by. Please do check on him if someone has attended to his needs."

"Copy that ma'am," His voice was much clearer now, "Please specify the location if possible."

"H-Hermina District," I state, "The studio is right at its heart."

"Thank you for your help," He says, and then silence.

I close my eyes shut, my head throbbing in pain. The skies flash with lightning outside, and I shiver as the cold wind blows past my skin.

_It was my fault._

The crimson liquid had spilled quickly onto the floor and onto my dress and I remember how he looked at me with nothing but fear in his eyes—his expression void of any anger.

_I did not ask to be feared. I only wanted out._

I remember the feel of the cold blade in my hands and the sound of steel squelching against hot flesh—void of any mercy and control because at that moment, I saw not the sunrise that peeked through the windows, but the blind white eyes that could send me cowering in fear in seconds.

_And Karlson was there, I swear._

_But he wasn't. And it's all my fault._

"It's my fault. It's all my fault. I'm sorry—."

"Hello, Miss? Are you alright?"

I snap out of my trance, and I gape at the phone, "I'm sorry. I must've spaced out."

"It was your fault that what miss?"

I choke at his words, "O-Oh I meant that it was my fault that I was not able to call sooner. The connection's been crazy."

He laughs, "A wild storm's coming to hit us. There's no doubt about that."

"It must have been the jitters as well," I say, "Did you say anything beforehand sir?"

"I was just asking if you would like to stay on the line until my men come back with a report on the area."

"I—," I swallow, "—No. It'll be alright. I have no connection with the man."

My throat runs dry at the image of Gailord's body being carried out by those men in uniform, the emblem of a rose on their backs. The bloodstains remain, but the life in his eyes, gone.

 _I can't_.

"Alright. I have already sent a team to survey the area, just in case the attacker is still in the area."

"Okay," I bite my lip.

"How long ago was this?"

"I-I'm not too sure. I'm sorry."

The sun had long set, and I do not recall the series of events after. All I remember was the blood and the way the world spun and turned into one big blur when I fled. If they find one piece of evidence that points even just a bit of suspicion towards me, I am good as dead.

"Hello, Miss?"

"Yes sorry. I'm still here," I rub my palms across my arms that prickled in the chilly bite of the night.

"On behalf of Garrison, I express my gratitude for your bravery—"

I shut my eyes, my eyebrows furrowing at the way those words rolled out of the man's lips and into my system.

"—May I know who am I speaking to?"

I am rendered speechless.

"Hello? I would like to know who's on the other line—"

I slam the phone onto the receiver, and the call ends. The tears fall down from my eyes freely just as the roar of thunder gets louder with every strike of lightning.

_I didn't mean it. I swear._

I pick up my violin case and my book-bag that was drenched all the way to the inside. I hurry out into the streets, my vision spinning.

The streets of Shiganshina were empty, amidst a number of carriages and cars zooming around to find shelter under this never-ending pour of rain. There were no people, no conversations, and no voices. All you could hear was the howling of the wind and the steady pattering of the skies' tears on the hard pavement beneath your feet.

_I had nowhere to go._

My chest heaves in an ache I cannot suppress, and I let the hot tears fall down from my eyes just as the rain does. The police would be at my tail quicker than any boat that could sail me away and quicker than my legs could ever take me. 

_I just killed a man, and it mattered not if I meant it._

I stumble on the gravel, the water seeping through my shoes and my clothes. I was cold, and the night was dark and lonely, but it all felt like _nothing_.

My hands clench upon the stones beneath me, and I watch the way the rain washed away the crimson liquid that stuck to my skin. The blood that hardened on my dress slowly melts away with every fat drop of rain that hits my skin.

A crunch resonates distinctively in the dark, and I take a sharp breath. Silence came as I freeze on my spot in the ground.

The wind whistles past the trees that dance furiously with the strong southern breeze. It was quiet, and then came the crunching of gravel.

_Someone else was here with me._

From afar, I see a glimmer of light and a shadow of a man. He had something in his hand, and I knew that he was approaching with slow, careful steps.

"NO!" I scream, "Get away from me!"

I pull myself up, but the gravel beneath me lets me sink further down onto the slippery mess I let myself in.

He continues to approach, and the light dies.

**"Seraphim."**

I cry out for help as I am plunged into the endless abyss I knew so well. _He knows my name._ For a moment, there was nothing. Just the dark and the unknown that called out my name in whispers.

Then, there they were, the blind white eyes I wished I never had to see. They were coming from the corner, and they looked at me with such anger and rage I could never fathom.

_It was him. He was back._

I let out a scream as I scramble backward. I watched the shadow grow bigger, his hand raised, clutching a stick.

I unsheathed the dagger from my thigh, and I hold it up with trembling hands. The crunch of gravel becomes faint as the hammering of my heart resonates in my ears.

_It's over. He has come for me._

I look around for any sign of human life, but it was only the rain that stood between me and this man.

_This time, there is no hero._

My body shakes in a series of sobs, as the sky erupts with the traveling of light in a split second. My legs were too weak to carry the weight on my shoulders, and my breath hitches as the assailant comes to view.

"Seraphim! I said drop your dagger!"

The lightning flashes across the sky, and I blink at the boy— _not a man_ —that stood before me. He was drenched from head to toe, and he was trembling—if it is due to the cold or the fear, I am not certain.

My dagger falls from my hands, and so does the piece of firewood from his hands. The boy hurries to my side, and instead of blind white eyes, I see turquoise ones that looked at me with pure worry and concern. His overgrown hair had already circled around his ears, dripping with cold drops of rain.

"You're not my brother," My voice comes out in a whisper, and tears of joy fall from my eyes as I reach out for him. His hands are warm when they touch my face. He carefully pushes the hair away with his fingers, and my breath slows, but he is quick to turn away to take the dagger from my side.

He watches the rain wash away the blood that remained at the blade's hilt. With no words, he turns over my forearms in one swift motion.

"Eren?" I look up at him questioningly, but my words are cut off by his tight embrace. He holds me in the gentlest way possible that one could not expect from a boy who was known for his rowdiness. I sink into his arms, and at that moment, I have never been so glad that I had been found.

He lets me go, and I find a small smile of relief on his lips, "Don't scare me like that Sera."

I rest my hand on his shoulder.

_He was real. I was okay._

I am speechless at where I found myself. Droplets of rain fell over our heads, but he did not leave me. The light shade of green of his shirt has turned into a deeper forest green because of the rain. He then squeezes my arm as if calling me back into reality.

With a soft smile, I press our foreheads together, an good old greeting we always had, "Eren, it sure is nice to see you again."

"Now let's get you home," He does not ask why I am here, and instead, he greets me with a smile that reaches his ears as he helps me to my feet that were still trembling. Eren swings my book-bag around himself while my violin case hung securely on his shoulder.

"I-I can't go home," I stammer as I take the dagger from his hands, and I slide it back into its sheath.

"Huh?" He furrows his brows at me, "Why not? Home isn't too far."

I open my mouth to question him, but in a jiffy, he takes my hand and leads me under the pitter-patter of rain on our heads.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey," I reply, giving Eren a smile as I run water over the soapy dishes that were stacked on the sink.

"You know you don't have to do this right?" He says, leaning in the counter table with his arms crossed.

Mikasa walks by to bring in more glasses to the washing station, yet I do not say a word to her. She leaves soon enough, and I sigh.

"I just don't want to be a burden more than I already am," I say quite truthfully, "An additional mouth to feed is not an easy task for your parents, Eren. I'm just giving back."

"Hmm maybe you're right," He hums beside me.

"So are you going to let me finish these dishes in peace or are you gonna bug me to death?"

"Can't I do both?"

I roll my eyes before stuffing the clean plates into his hands, leaving him no choice but to return them. He grumbles stubbornly at this.

"Go on!" I stifle a laugh, "If you're gonna bother me, might as well make yourself useful."

I turn back to my dishes, and I smile at the sound of platters clanging together on the rack behind me.

"It's been two months Sera," His voice came out like a whine but with a tinge of seriousness in it—something you barely hear from him, "You don't have to watch your back all the time and keep your guard high. It's just us."

I say nothing as I finish up the glasses that Mikasa left by my side.

"Sera?"

I feel his eyes burn on the back of my neck so I turn around to meet his gaze. I sigh, "What?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you are part of this family now whether you like it or not, so you don't have to worry about being a burden or contributing something."

My eyes flick to Mikasa's direction who is quick to divert her gaze and leave, "Clearly."

Eren grumbles, running a hand across his face, "Mikasa and I have talked about it, I swear."

I merely chuckle, turning away, "I don't blame her," I give Eren a small shrug, "She's just out to protect you."

"It gets too much."

"I believe too much is a little bit better than nothing," I close the tap, before returning the glasses on the counter. I hear Eren sigh.

I wipe my hands on my apron, and Eren reaches out to take it away, hurling it to the other side of the room.

_Jesus Christ._

"What do you want now Eren?"

He doesn't reply, and a smile spreads across my lips knowingly.

This has been the safest I have felt in such a long time.

_I hope it lasts._


	10. The Mention of Her

**SONG MOOD:** **[Look After You by The Fray](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iYOOuJLuaY)**

 **"I hope one day she'd realize how she was never actually in fact,** **_alone_ ** **. Because that one instance our paths had entwined with each other's years ago, I found myself never taking a path different from hers."**

* * *

"Leviiii~"

"No."

"B-But I didn't even say anything yet."

"You're just going to bother me until I help you capture more titans, am I right?"

"But Levi!!! You _have_ to help me—"

"Go ask Dita or Mike. Don't drag me into your crazy shit," Levi stands up from his workplace, dumping all his accomplished paperwork on Dita's table.

"Mike, you help me?" Hanji turns to the man at her right.

"No."

"Dita...?"

She merely gets a sad smile and a shake of the said man's head as a response.

"Levi! They don't want!" Hanji whines at him.

"Tch. Not my problem shitty-glasses," The shorter incoming-Scout Regiment captain simply struts out of the room away from her infinite blabbing—most probably to clean the headquarters' windows for the _thousandth_ time that day.

"Hanji..." Dita slowly turns to look at her, a glimmer of the never-ending patience he had for his friend still in his eyes, "Don't you think the _five_ titans lurking around our grounds are enough...? Because I think they are."

"NO I NEED MORE."

With this, Dita resorts to pinching the bridge of his nose, forcing his mind back into the ton of paperwork left by Commander Erwin for the four of them: the incoming squad leaders of the Survey Corps. There was a lot of weight put on their shoulders, but the weight of the reports is nothing compared to the weight of their subordinates' lives that would be dumped on their plate in a few years time.

Of course, Levi had already finished his equal share of work and was somewhere, busy keeping the headquarters clean. Mike was currently working on his share in his own silent corner, _and then,_ there's some other human called Hanji who was apparently still obsessing over her pet titans on the opposite corner and watching over them from her window. And I bet you know what that means. Yeah, _no progress._

Out of the blue, their quarter's door slams open revealing the short stack in his cleaning attire dragging a limp female body with him.

"Holy shit Levi!" Mike chokes on his coffee, and he slowly turns his chair to look at what the cat dragged in. He and Dita share the same horrified look on their faces, slowly rising from their seats.

"W-Who's that?" Hanji's stammers as she points a finger at the unnamed girl in Levi's clutch, "And what have you done to her?"

"I heard dirt moving in the shape of an _idiot,"_ Levi simply states in the most nonchalant manner before flicking his eyes onto the unmoving lady, "So here she is."

He then releases his hold on the poor lass whose body falls painfully onto the floor. He closes the door shut before turning to look at his comrades who were frozen in a mix of shock and trepidation.

"What?"

"W-what do you mean ' _what_ ' Levi?!" Dita stutters in his terror. He gestures furiously at the body with emphasis, "You just brought in a girl—"

"—Is she dead...?" Hanji butts in, peering at the blonde girl who was lying on the floor, unmoving.

Running a hand on his face, Mike does not say anything, but an exasperated sigh escapes his lips. Shaking his head, he moves over to check her pulse, which of course, was there. _Thank God._

"Of course she's not dead, you imbeciles." Levi grabs a chair and begins to— _well, firmly tie her onto it._

"What the actual _hell_ are you doing?!" Dita looks at his every move, the look of horror plastered permanently on his face.

"Just go and call Erwin," Levi mutters impassively at him. "And get a bucket of cold water while you're at it. We've got an intruder in our hands."

* * *

A splash of water splashes on the unknown blonde's face and with a gasp for air, she is brought back to consciousness.

"Levi, is this even allowed?" Hanji peers at the stoic man's face.

"Just shut up Hanji. I'll do the talking from here."

The young lady looks around the room in panic, but it is not too long until her eyes finally rest on the grey-eyed man before her.

Mike then begins to sniff at her.

"Yes, Mike?" Levi raises a firm eyebrow at his associate. Mike clears his throat as an apology and retreats back to his place in the room.

"Hi, miss!" Hanji waves at her excitedly. "It's not often that we get visitors from outside the Scout Regiment—"

Levi shoves her away. "—What do you want from us _stranger_?" He spits the last word harshly.

The young lady's dark blue eyes widen in obvious fear as she swallows thickly to compose her clearly hammering heart.

Levi pulls out a gun. "Will you speak up or what? I don't have all the time in the world."

"A lovely morning to you too Levi," The door swings open and the young commander steps in, the soft light of their sleeping quarters magnifying the shade of blue his eyes came with, "For God's sake put that down."

The three other squad leaders are quick to salute, and Commander Erwin returns the favor.

"What are you doing here eyebrows?" Levi's voice was full of venom, and his hold on the gun remains unshaken.

"Keeping you from killing _another_ Danger."

Levi seems to be caught off guard by his words as a different glimmer shines in those grey eyes of his, and there goes a clench in the young cadet's jaw that goes unnoticed by anyone in the room. Commander Erwin watches him intently, his eyes fixated on the slight tremble of Levi's fingers that snakes around the gun.

"Oh my! A Danger!" Hanji claps with glee before moving over to shake the shackled hands of the so-called 'Danger'. "I'm soooo pleased to meet you. Hi! I'm Cadet Hanji—"

She is cut off by Dita who pulls the bespectacled woman away by the arm.

In one swift movement, Levi's gun falls to his side, and a smug look spreads across the commander's lips at the sight.

"I guess I'll take it from here," Commander Erwin states, giving each of his incoming squad leaders a slight bow of gratitude, "You may return to your respective posts Cadets. I trust that you keep this in utmost secrecy."

"Yes, commander," They all salute in respect, withdrawing to their workplaces with Hanji on her window, Mike and Dita on their tables, _but Levi_... He pulls himself a chair, and with crossed legs and a careful eye, he intently watches the intruder converse with his commander.

* * *

"So Danger, you must be the middle child," Levi begins, taking a chair for himself. This makes the commander send a questioning smirk at the cadet.

"I was not aware that you were part of this interrogation Cadet."

"I am now. Your accomplished reports lie on the table by your side if you want them," Levi merely says, and Erwin chuckles, "Now, Danger I ask that you continue."

"I—uh—Yes sir. I am Cadet Keira Trodaire Danger. I am currently in service under the Military Police Regiment."

The last three words earn a grimace from Levi as if there were poison.

"Alright then _Keira_..." The commander takes a soft approach on her which earns him an irritated grunt from the young cadet that did not sit too far from them, "Why don't you tell _us—"_ The commander's blue eyes flick to Levi whom he knew was listening so intently to their conversation. "—why you are here?"

It takes her a while to answer, "I-I mean no harm sir," Her voice cracks as she notices the suspicion embedded all over Levi's facade, and she sighs, her eyes closing as if in defeat, "I'm here for my sister—in desperation as you will define it. Seraphim has been missing for a while now, and I have no idea where she could have gone."

"She is the youngest Danger, am I right?" For a moment, there crossed a certain emotion in Levi's eyes—one that Erwin could not read.

"Yes."

Levi straightens up in seat; his gaze does not leave the girl, "Why? Do you at least have any leads as to what has happened to her?" His voice sounded strained, and Erwin turns to look at his confederate queerly, for all the traces of annoyance or harshness were gone from his voice. The commander could even swear to himself that he heard some sort of emotion in the latter's dialogue.

 _Impossible_. Erwin names it in his head.

"You seem to be very invested in this Levi."

He is quick to answer, "I am merely assisting in this interrogation of yours sir," Hanji casts a glance on Levi who takes no notice of it.

"As a matter of fact, my brother and I have been sending search parties to every landmark we think she could possibly be in," Keira tries to flex her numb arm through the bondages that were tightly clasped around her, "But to no avail."

"Of course, the two Dangers are already in the hands of the Military Police," The commander mutters in deep thought as he brings out a pocket knife to cut the ropes off as impossible as it is to even try untying the knots Levi made, "For how long now?"

"Going 2 months, sir."

Levi scoffs at her numbers, and the look on Erwin's face tells her that he too is disappointed but not a bit surprised.

"But why are you here?" Erwin unties the last bit of rope around her ankles, "This is beyond the duty of the Survey Corps."

"Because I have formed a distrust towards my branch," The words flow out of her lips rather boldly and truthfully, if one must say so, "And I pray to whatever gods out there that _we_ never find her."

"Care to explain yourself, Danger?" Levi raises a brow in interest, and his three other associates raise their heads in confusion and curiosity alike. Keira watches Levi fumble with the gun in his hand, and she swallows knowing that he was more than ready to take a shot if she ever tried to do anything fishy.

"T-there's just _something_ they do to us, Dangers. Oddly, I can never find the words to describe something that my own memory distorts once I strive to recall it," Her eyes close, and an expression of pain forms upon her face as she relives the past in her head, "As much as I worry if she is safe or if she has a roof over her head on the dark chilly nights, I find myself thankful that we haven't found her yet as I am afraid of the dangers that await her in our headquarters," She opens her eyes, huffing a breath. "I just do hope that she is strong enough to fend for herself out there. We have kept her far too long within the protective walls of Wall Sina," She shakes her head in disagreement, and her blue eyes look up to meet the commander's, "...you are my _last_ resort Commander. _Please_."

Commander Erwin sighs, rising from his chair, and moves over to open the doors behind her.

"Please say something," Grief is evident in her face, " _Anything_."

"This interrogation is over. You are now free to leave our headquarters. We will ensure that a word will not reach the Military Police ears—"

"What?" The blonde blurts out.

"I said that you can leave now Cadet," He states.

The lass stands up, shakily, "You mean you're not going to save her?"

"It is _not_ an easy decision to make," He tells her, "The Survey Corps has far more important things to brood about than your missing sister. It is a truth you have to accept."

"But sir—"

"—it is no longer up for discussion," Erwin finally turns to look her in the eye, the complex shade of blue piercing the darker ones, "Now I ask that you take your leave."

She hesitates for a moment.

"That is an order Danger," He states firmly, and with tears forming in her eyes, Keira heads for the door.

Her shoulder slump as she steps out. But before she leaves, she gives all the 5 scouts in the room a small, sad smile and a firm salute.

"Thank you for accommodating me,"

Commander Erwin simply nods to return the favor as she heads back to her own headquarters. The 5 of them watch the door shut softly behind her, and Levi found himself releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He runs a hand along his raven locks in distress as the commander observes him queerly.

"Is there something on your mind Levi?"

The said cadet clears his throat which makes the other three look at him from the corner of their eyes, "I was just wondering what your decision is, sir."

Erwin does not reply suit, and as a result, Levi raises his eyes to hold his superior in a serious gaze.

"I must say that you have to consider the fact that this move of hers is out of her obvious desperation," he says, "A girl like her will not walk in our headquarters if she did not have a terrible need such as that."

"A girl like her?" Erwin quotes him, "Be precise with your words Cadet."

Levi rolls his eyes, "What I mean is that this is not what one of the Military Police's _lap dogs_ would do if their need is not _immediate_."

"I will take note of that then Levi," The gentleness in the commander's voice has once again returned, "But I do _not_ hold a promise that I will submit to her request."

The latter looks away, clearly deep in thought. He bites his lip anxiously. "But it is something you will consider," He states, a little much more to himself, and he is greeted with silence.

Hanji swallows at the lack of response from Commander Erwin, and she turns her head to see the slight tinge of tension that had etched itself a place between the two.

"Am I right Commander?" Levi's voice commanded full respect and authority, but the way the word 'commander' leaves his lips tells a different story.

His eyes tear away from Erwin's in defeat as his question was left hanging in the air. Hanji sighs, and without a word, Levi proceeds to his desk as if nothing happened that morning.

However, the young commander's eyes remained glued on his subordinate. Levi had never publicly showed interest in anything other than cleanliness, the Titans' mass murder, their mission strategies, and well... The Danger bloodline—that is especially after that one expedition. _But of course_ , he wouldn't dare to show it.

After such a painful silence, Erwin had gathered himself to finally reply to his raven-haired comrade's question.

"Yes, Levi. I'll be thinking about it."


	11. Rejection

**SONG MOOD:** **[ Wild Enough by Elina ](https://youtu.be/H7YV6pW9pTw) **

**do not bother holding on to**   
**that thing that does not want you**

**_You cannot make it stay_ **   
**-rupi kaur**

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since that encounter with the scouts, but the middle Danger couldn't think about anything else. The red marks upon her pale skin were long gone, but the odd _feelings_ left by that young grey-eyed man... They don't seem to be going away. _But who could ever blame her when Levi looked so dashing with his piercing gaze and his Survey Corps uniform?_

"Oy Keira!"

She tears her eyes off her half-empty glass, turning to look at the direction of the voice. Her friend and fellow soldier, Mal comes jogging in with numerous packages and gifts piled up in his arms.

"Hey, mind giving me a hand here?"

It was obviously post-day today.

She struggles to snap out of her trance, "R-right. Sorry," She began to fling each package to their rightful possessor: some hitting their owners square on the face or perhaps, tipping a glass or two, earning loud protests from the others.

"Hey, Keira?" Mal looks at the blonde in concern for she was clearly not herself today— _well, that is, for the past few weeks._

"What?" Her dark blue eyes flick to him, a crease in her eyebrows forming.

"You seem really off lately. Is everything okay?"

"Huh?"

" _Are you alright?_ " He says a little bit louder, inching closer to the Danger and pressing a hand onto her forehead.

She grimaces at the contact and Mal takes it as a sign to take his hand back, the confusion and hurt not leaving his face. Clearly, something was not right.

"Um— _Anyways_..." Mal attempts to melt away the tension he managed to put up between them. He didn't want Keira to be angry at him. No, not today. But _damn_ , wasn't he lucky? She was _obviously_ in a bad mood at the moment,"Uh... _How's life been?_ " He ends up asking a rather awkward question as he sits back down, keeping a bouquet of red roses hidden perfectly under the table.

" _Fine Mal."_

His shoulders slump at the lack of interest in his friend's voice, and now, should we say, secret love interest? His emerald green eyes trail sadly onto the bouquet of roses laid upon his lap. For such a long stretch of time, he has been preparing, making various plans on how to tell the certain Danger that he had his eyes out for her. But apparently, she was _completely_ oblivious to it.

 _'Who cares?'_ He thought _. 'It was now or never anyways.'_

Nervously, He looked at the distracted blonde in front of him, and swallowed thickly as he tried to compose his hammering heart beat, "Keira I— _uh—_ can I talk to you for a minute please?"

This seemed to have broken the Danger's trance once again as her eyes lazily flicked to the nervous young man.

"What is it Mal?" She sighs.

"Mail for my favorite Danger!"

_Great._

Both their heads jerk to the direction of the loud bellow. It was Marlowe Sand trudging over, a navy blue envelope in his hands. "You've got a letter!"

"From whom?" Karlson bellows from across the room.

"Not you dipshit," Marlowe yells back, "I meant Keira."

"Fuck you, Sand."

"No thanks, Danger."

Rolling her eyes at the boys' bickering, she shots up from her seat and runs over to Marlowe as he flips the envelope over, waving a symbol the poor Mal knew so well. _The Wings of Freedom._

He runs a hand through his overgrown ginger hair he still refused to shave off—much to the annoyance of Commander Nile, "The Survey Corps?" Dazed, he looked at the now jumping and overjoyed blonde Danger, "But why would they just suddenly send a letter over to you?"

Disregarding her friend's confusion, Keira's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the letter as a million thoughts ran through her head. She quickly grabbed it from Marlowe, adoringly trailing her fingertips over the envelope's smooth paper.

'What if it was from _him_?' The blonde's heart goes giddy at the mere thought but she quickly pushes her pointless fantasies away. I mean, why would the _great Levi Ackerman_ send her a letter?

"Keira, I— _uh—"_

"—Sssh!" Sitting back down, the Danger ignored him and all his attempts to catch her attention.

' _No._ There is no time to spare for such things. I'm simply doing this for my sister.' She tried to convince herself, simply no matter how much convincing she tried, it just couldn't suppress a smile on her lips.

"But Keira, I really need to tell you something—"

"—Mal I'm _fricking_ busy!" She just suddenly explodes at the poor young man whose heart was currently breaking into pieces as his gaze falls to the floor, "Can you not see?!" Keira gestures wildly onto the navy blue envelope in her hands. " _Goddammit, Mal..._ " She runs a hand through her straight blonde hair.

"I-I'm sorry," He stutters, standing up from his seat abruptly.

"Just spit it out." She rolls her eyes. "What the hell is it?"

"Uh—it's nothing really," Mal mutters. His eyes fall to the forgotten bouquet in his hands, "Oh and by the way, I— _uh—someone_ just wanted to give you flowers."

"Ok. Whatever. Just leave it there," Keira shooed him away and with this, he dumps the beautiful bouquet in front of her and walks out the mess hall. Her blue eyes only graze the bouquet for a moment as she turns back to admire the envelope in her hands, "What's up with him?"

The oblivious Danger furrows her brows at the retreating figure of Mal before turning to Marlowe who merely sighs, turning away.

" _Alright then..._ " She huffs to herself. "He's probably just gonna come around."

After summoning the best of her guts, the blonde finally got herself to unseal the letter addressed to her. And as expected, it was short, formal, and... I bet she could say _courteous_...? But as her eyes trail down to the bottom of the parchment, her heart stopped at the initials scribbled upon it.

She bit her lip, trying to calm her frantic heartbeat down. 'Who knew the young and dashing _Levi Ackerman_ was such a polite gentleman?'

* * *

**L. Ackerman**

"OY LEVI!!!" The pen flew out of my hand in surprise as my name was screamed out for the hundredth time today along with loud ass knocking on _my_ door, "SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU."

_That does it._

"What the actual _fuck—"_ I threw my door open. "—do you _want_ shitty glasses?!" I looked at her fiercely. I had a _ton_ of paperwork to do and here she was, knocking like mad man on my door. Hanji merely blinked at me with those so-called innocent brown eyes of hers. I look away, rolling my eyes, "Goddammit Hanji. What is it?"

"Someone's here to see you," Hanji repeats once again, this time in her matter-of-fact voice.

"I figured that out."

A familiar girl then emerges from the dark hallway. She was all 'blushy' as her unsettling blue eyes slowly looked at me. I groaned, throwing my head back in annoyance.

_I was certainly not in the mood for this._

"L-Levi... I-I know that you're busy and all but—" The Danger began but I quickly cut her off. _What's her first name again? Tch. It's doesn't matter._

"Whatever just get in."

With hurried steps, I enter my soon-to-be office—a haven I must call it. I flop back on my armchair, "Well, hurry up Danger. I don't have all day," I lazily flicked my eyes on the huge mountain of paperwork dumped upon my desk.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me here," She sits down on the chair before my desk. The door closes softly behind her.

"What?" I hissed, rubbing soothing circles upon my temples as I tried to push away an incoming migraine.

She was twirling a strand of her blonde hair with her finger and God, it's sure is pissing me off to my limit. "Um..."

" _It's doesn't matter_." I raise my voice, straightening my chair. I struggled to keep my calm composure as the steady sound of the clock ticked behind me as if reminding me about the obvious fact that I was wasting my time on this girl. "It's not that I care but are you not in the Military Police?"

"Actually, y-yes sir I am—"

"—So where is your uniform?" I raised an eyebrow scanning her form. She was in this outrageous blue dress and pumps of the same color. It was as if she was heading to a bar in the middle of the day, but she got lost and stumbled upon the Survey Corps headquarters even before she even got a swig of alcohol in her system. If you ask me if I like it, I will choose to not answer at all as it showed too much skin—most especially to people who aren't even interested enough to look.

She opens her mouth once again to speak, but I shut her up with a wave of my hand.

"Okay Danger, it turns out I don't care where the actual hell it is. Just tell me why you're here."

As if on cue, a bright blush began spreading across her cheeks, and I retorted back to applying pressure to my temples.

_What now?_

"I thought that it was a real genuine of you Levi," I couldn't help, but grimace at the way my name curled out of her lips.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"The letter you sent..."

" _The fuck?_ " I blurted out, "What letter?"

"Huh?" She looks taken aback, looking at me with those blue eyes of hers.

" _What letter?_ " I repeat, irritatedly, " _I didn't send you a goddamn letter—"_

I was cut off the appearance of a navy blue envelope that she pulled out from her purse.

"This one..."

I snatch the letter out of her hold, "The fuck? I didn't give you this," I observe the envelope in my hands, the Wings of Freedom was etched upon it, "Yes, it may have our emblem all over it, but not all letters here come from me," I turned back to look into her eyes that were almost as confused as I am.

"B-but it had your initials..."

"What fucking initials?" I grumbled at this.

_If this Danger's telling me the truth, then who the hell could've set me up this time?_

I almost tore the paper as I struggled to unfold it, much to the girl's dismay.

_Hanji? I swear to God if this is one of her stupid pranks again—_

**Ms. Keira Danger:**

**Once you receive this letter, please immediately head to the Survey Corps Headquarters. I may have to discuss some things regarding their request you've given me a few weeks ago. I'll be expecting you. Hope you have a wonderful day.**

**Please remember,**   
**L.A.**

_I fucking swear—_

I heave a sigh, "This is _definitely_ Erwin's handwriting," My eyes skimmed quickly through the short letter for the second time around, and still found no traces of myself in it, "I know those chaotic scribbles from anywhere," I drop it back on my desk, expectantly waiting for her to leave since she obviously had no more business here.

The girl merely looks at me with a dejected expression in her eyes.

"Well?" I look at her impatiently as she gingerly took it into her hands.

"You mean you didn't write this Levi...?"

"First of all... _Danger,_ " I eyed her intensely, "It's _sir_ to you," I stood up to retrieve the letter from her, "Second," I graze my eyes on the messy ink blots all over the parchment, "Why in the world would I write you a letter? I don't even remember your first name."

"It's Keira sir," The brat lowers her head.

"Tch," I snort, disregarding it, "And third," I lay my thumb on the LA initials at its bottom.

"Do they not mean _Levi Ackerman_?"

 _"This...?"_ I let out a bitter laugh as I make sure her eyes rest on them, tapping my finger on the paper, "...does _not_ stand for _Levi Ackerman_ or _anything_ of that sort. It means _limited availability_. Do they not teach you that in the Military Police?"

She looks away from me, cheeks coloring, most probably because of embarrassment.

"And another thing Danger—" I growl, making sure my glare pierces through her very being, "—I don't appreciate you knowing my last name. It isn't something you should nonchalantly mention."

"I-I greatly apologize sir," She stutters, "Especially for the mix-up."

"Well good," I cross my arms, leaning my weight on my table, "Don't you think you should be on your way then? Erwin's office is the fifth door to the right because just in case you haven't noticed..." I gesture to the pile of paperwork near her, "...I have much better things to do."

"Of course s-sir," She stutters for the thousandth time today as I sit back on my chair.

"Stop stuttering brat," I ran my fingers through my overgrown hair, focusing back on the mountain of papers, "It's annoying."

She nods meekly and without a word, she finally steps out of my office.

I heave a sigh, looking back at the clock.

_Great. Now I only have three goddamn hours left to finish this. Thanks to that assuming Danger._

I open the drawer beneath my table to get the pack of cigarettes I left yesterday.

_Maybe, they aren't so great after all._


	12. His Uncle: Minatory

**SONG MOOD:** **[Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation](https://youtu.be/xlEQnZdlaeE) **

**"Why are you thinking so lowly of yourself? You're not as plain as you think. Believe me, you're so much more.** **_Everyone_ ** **can see it.** **_Everyone_ ** **but you."**

* * *

**S. Danger**

"Sera!" I craned my neck at the direction of Mrs. Jaeger's faint voice, "Where are you dear?"

"I'm right here!" I raised my voice so that she could hear me from afar.

"Oh God. I thought you got lost too. I can't seem to find Eren anywhere..."

I turn my head to give the brown-haired boy beside me a glare. "Are you fricking kidding me—"

"—What?" A cheeky smile began to spread across his lips.

"You didn't tell her where we are?!"

"Ssh! Don't be so loud! She'll hear us."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER—"

"—I wasn't going to!" I raise my voice at him. "No need to yell!"

"Well, I wasn't talking to you!" He retorts back, his eyes then resting upon Mikasa's I'm-so-done-with-all-of-you face as she silently sat on one corner, arms crossed.

"Fine, whatever," I huffed, standing back up, "Your mom probably needs help with housework. So... I gotta go," I fixed Eren's jacket around my shoulders so that my scar would remain hidden underneath the clothing, "... And you know why?" I turn to look at Eren himself, "Because her son _here_ is currently hiding from all his responsibilities."

Armin laughs at this, earning a glare from the Jaeger, and of course, it wasn't too long until Armin joins him on the ground after being tackled by Eren who was now tickling him mercilessly. With a sigh, I turned to look at Mikasa's stoic face, and she nods understandingly.

"I'll take care of them," She merely says, and those were the first words she's told me in a really long time. I say nothing but purse my lips into a small smile in gratitude before turning away to hurry down the nearby slope and in the direction of Eren's house.

* * *

"Where have you been?" As if on cue, Mrs. Jaeger's hands rest on my cheeks the moment I found her, that soft smile on her face. She immediately proceeds to smooth the creases on my clothes, tucking stray hairs behind my ears, and all the typical things a mother does for her child.

_Ah sometimes, I think I am in heaven._

"Have you seen the other three anywhere? I can't seem to find them..."

My eyes immediately widen at this question, "Well..."

She notices my loss of words almost immediately. I mentally slapped myself.

_I was never a good liar, was I?_

"It's alright dear," She chuckles softly, "I already understand what you mean."

I found myself smiling back at her.

"Are they by the forest again?"

I nod as my reply, and she laughs.

"I guess I just know Eren all too well," Her brown eyes look down at me with such love and gentleness that I am sure I have not seen in a mother's gaze before. After all, I do not have much to put in comparison.

"Is that for lunch?" I pointed at the huge pot on the stove, "It smells really good."

"Ah yes, it is!" She proceeded to stir with her ladle, "But it's kind of lacking some flavoring..."

I peered into the pot to see a huge boiling amount of oatmeal, and my mouth couldn't help but water at the sight of it, "What flavoring? It looks good enough for me..."

"Apparently, it still needs _a lot_ of it," She laughs softly at me, "I'm making Clean-eating Savory Oatmeal- _uh_ \- I meant, _Porridge_..." She rambles with her words, and I smile slightly at this, "Well, whatever they call it. So I think I may need red onions, crimini mushrooms, cheese, and... I think olive oil."

I nod my head, trying to memorize all she said. It was a lot to take in.

"Alrighty then," I look around the kitchen for any scattered money, but there was none.

"There are some under the rag dear," Eren's mom doesn't even turn to face me as she gestures to the rag beneath the flower pot. I move over to check, and lo and behold, multiple folds of paper money and a couple of coins came to view.

"Why is the money under the rag?"

In a heartbeat, it dawns onto me, a smile spreading across my face.

"Eren," both of us say at the same time.

_Of course. Who else would we be hiding the money from?_

I laugh, a little much more to myself, "Well, I better get going Mrs. Jaeger."

* * *

"Will that be all?"

"Yes please," I nod taking the heavy bag of crimini mushrooms from the nice lady, " _Danke_."

"You're welcome," A smile forms upon her lips, "So what is Carla cooking for lunch?"

"Porridge. It smells _really_ good."

"Oh I'm sure it does, and I'm pretty sure it will smell even _better_ with the addition of my best mushrooms."

I chuckle at this, "That's for sure."

"I'll see you again Seraphim!" She waves and with a contented sigh, I head back home.

Well that was until...

_"Ruff ruff!"_

I was suddenly tackled onto the ground by a huge mutt who was now licking my face all over. The mushrooms were all over the place and so were the onions as they were slowly rolling out of their bag and into different directions in the secluded alleyway.

_I am so dead._

"Hey, buddy..." I pet its head for a short while because— _God who knows? It might just bite my arm off if it wanted to. Alright, I may be exaggerating a bit, but I do have a point, right?_

I _absolutely_ had no past experiences with dogs. God, I hate this, "What about get off me for a second...?" I look around for any signs of human life because I seriously needed help right now, "I-I kind of have to-"

I was cut off by all the sudden weight laid upon my whole body as the huge dog decided to lie- no... more like _sleep_ on me.

" _I swear to God..._ " I cough at the sudden pressure laid upon me. Why didn't I decide to take Eren or perhaps, Armin with me? I'm sure they would know how to deal with this.

 _"Fergus!"_ A stern voice suddenly boomed along the whole alleyway, and the dog immediately jumps to its feet, running ecstatically to its... _Should we say, owner?_

"Dear God..." With a groan, I pick myself up from the floor, proceeding to gather all the mushrooms and onions on the ground.

"Good job..." I saw the man pat the dog at the corner of my eye, and I immediately felt my instincts kick in, my other hand slowly moving over to the dagger strapped around my thigh. Something didn't feel quite right. _Here we go again._

His dog then runs out of the alleyway barking wildly.

"Fergus!" I heard the man call out but the dog did not return, "Eh..." He shrugs it off. "He'll return sooner or later."

" _An bhfuil cabhair uait leis sin, mo chroí?_ " **(Do you need help with that, my dear?)**

With my back turned to him, I freeze at his attempted Irish accent.

"Uh—no sir—fuck I mean—I do not understand—Uh Irish—sir," I hurriedly stuffed everything in the bag, not caring if the mushrooms were mixed with all the onions and the chunks of cheese. All I know is that I'm getting the _hell_ out of here.

"You're definitely not a good liar Danger," A hollow laugh then escapes from his mouth, "How did you know that I did speak Irish in the first place when you, _supposedly,_ don't understand it?"

_Oh right. Stupid._

I slapped myself mentally, not knowing what to do next.

"But _damn_..." I felt his eyes burn holes along the back, "I must admit, you might be a bit smaller than I expected."

I shot up, slowly turning to face the man.

"Although, they weren't lying about your pretty face—as if it were that of royalty."

I swallow thickly under his piercing gaze. He was... _not that old_ , I guess. Probably not even in his forties yet. A black bowler hat rested perfectly on his head just as a black trench coat was sprawled all over his tall, well-built form. He took slow steps towards me.

I backed away as much as I could, buttoning up the jacket to hide the scar that ran along my collar bone.

"Oh come on Danger. I don't have to see that scar to know that you're the youngest. Am I right?"

My fingertips trailed upon the cold handle of my dagger as I ignored his question.

He rolls his eyes. "So pathetic of you Seraphim. Can't even answer a question as simple as that—"

"—How do you know my name?"

"Well, who doesn't, dear?" A sinister smile slowly etches upon his lips. It was a smile that had the power to make my knees buckle. "You definitely have _no idea_ how important and well-known your bloodline is. Well..." He sighs. "What should I expect? After so many years of being stuck in the comfort of Wall Sina... I shouldn't even be surprised."

"How do you know all these?"

He laughs once again. "Oh hun, you shouldn't be asking _how_ I know all these..." He then reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "...You should be asking me what else I know."

I flinch at the sudden contact of his hand upon my skin as my eyes slowly trail down to the shining pistol in poking through his waistband.

"Fine," I say, taking in a breath, "What else do you know?"

"That's more like it," He smirks, "Let's see what do I know..." He taps his finger on his chin rather thoughtfully, "You are _Seraphim Ross Danger_ with the ancestry of _German, Irish, and I guess English?_ If I am not mistaken, you are _15_ years of age. You have such curiosity for the world beyond the walls—oh the dreams of seeing the shore and the mountains," He chuckles, "I guess the Survey Corps is just in your blood huh," The smile he sent me did not sit quite right with my guts as he smacks his lips together, continuing, "But of course, my favorite..." The man pauses to smile rather dreamily, "You were born on the _day of love, February 14_. What a wonderful day, don't you think?"

He began spitting out different facts about myself, even those my own siblings probably don't know. You know, the things I actually like to do, and the things that cause my allergies to kick in. But most importantly—

"I know how you got that scar."

"Everyone does," I look at him with all the confidence I had left, "I was slashed by..." I paused to tear away all the images of Kalrson that night. "... _some_ drunk when I was 10. Everyone knows that."

"Yes, of course, everyone knows _that_ story..." His dark black eyes looked at me. "...Would you humor me with the real one?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" I back away from him, setting the bag of groceries down, beside the wall.

"One question at a time Sera..." His voice comes out silkily. I watch as he finally withdraws the gun from his waistband, "I am far more concerned with the secret of your bloodline. Now, speak up."

"What secret?"

"The secret? Oh you don't know it?" He puts on a surprised look on his face, "Dang, I shouldn't have told you that. Now, you'll get all curious. Stupid me..." He slaps as if in disappointment, but a ghost of a smirk remained upon his lips, "Although, you may not be as useless as you are. Afterall, your skill is yet to be discovered... Or should I say... awakened?"

My head throbbed both in fear and confusion. I just wanted to go back home with Eren, Mikasa, and Mr. & Mrs. Jaeger...

"It doesn't matter...." I spoke through my clenched teeth to keep it from chattering in fear, " _Who are you and what do you want?_ "

_God, where was all this confidence coming from?_

"Woah woah... It's not _that_ easy Seraphim," He wraps his hand around the gun, "How about we play a game? Trust me, it's fun."

My breath was cut short at the sight of the fully-loaded pistol.

"Here's how it goes..." He twirls the gun with one finger, "So since I know so much about you— _maybe even more than what you know._ Why don't I ask you some questions? If you get them right... Then I'll let you go."

"And if I don't...?"

The gun cocks, "You die."

_I hate this._

"No," I state in the bravest voice I could manage, hoping that maybe, he won't kill me. Not yet, at least.

" _Fine..._ " He sighs, "Then I'll take you with me."

"Where?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"Deal," I shrug as if it was no big issue, but hell it was. I'm gonna find out about the truth first. And then... That's when I think about how the hell I was gonna escape from this pedophile. _Let's cross the bridges when we get there._

"What's the catch?" He smirks at me knowingly, "I know you, Dangers, too well. Of course, there's always gotta be something in return."

"But you have to answer my two questions first."

"Oh, there it is," The man laughs, "Alright. Your back to the wall please," He shoos me to the wall, "Oh and don't even try to run. Scream like a pussy, and you're dead."

"I think I know better. Thanks," I lean my back onto the wall.

"First question please."

"What do you want?"

" _Let's see..._ " He strokes his stubble as if there was some imaginary beard hanging on his chin, "...Well, I want _many_ things. I want to be lie in endless gold, and eat the best meals in Sina—"

"You know what I'm talking about," I growl, "What do you want with me?"

"Ah," He lets out a breath, and I could even hear the smirk in his voice, "You should have been a bit more specific because _honestly_ , I don't want to hurt you."

_Yet I have a gun to my head._

"But you know, precautions dear, _precautions,_ " He crosses his arms, leaning back on the opposite wall, "So firstly, I want you to come with me to the Military Police."

_"What?"_

My dad _never_ really trained me for anything—well, that is as far as I could remember. It was always Karlson and Keira. The _older Dangers_ as they say. The better ones, the skilled ones, the more important ones... While me? I don't have skills. I don't know how to use a gun or a dagger when it comes to fighting. But I just happen to keep one for safety. I know how to cook and play the violin. When Dad would go out on adventures with Keira and Karlson, I'd stay home and wait 'til they come back and patch their bruises up, but that's about it. Even my looks were pretty boring to my liking. Brown eyes and dark hair? There's nothing so special about that. Meanwhile, there was Keira, my older sister who was blessed with a pair of dark blue eyes and golden-like hair. Karlson had the same. Meanwhile, everything that had to do anything with me had the tinge of the night's darkness.

"But I-I'm not good at anything concerned with fighting. I don't know how to fight, or to handle a gun, a knife, or—"

"— _lies,_ " He began to raise his gun, "I know what you did that night."

I freeze at his words as I hear him let out a sinister laugh before me.

"Don't get so tensed up," He chuckles, "Gailord will be _our_ dirty little secret. Don't worry."

The image of Gailord rushes back into my mind, and I felt that familiar pang in my chest again. I choke, "Your game hasn't started yet mister."

"Oh hasn't it?" He lowers his gun, "My bad. I'm actually surprised at how you're still conscious right now. Most people would have fainted by now."

_Close to fainting, but I manage._

I glare at him, "Continue."

"Right..." He says, "Second, I want you to be one of _us_. Third, I need you to swear your loyalty to the Military Police. And lastly..." He pauses to prepare his gun for his so-called game. "...just follow anything I say. Isn't it so easy?"

I swallow thickly and try not to roll my eyes, "In other words, you want me to be your lapdog."

He snorts as his reply.

"And your second question?"

" _Who are you really?_ " I look straight into his dark eyes.

"What a _wonderful_ question you've got there..." He smiles, then proceeds to take the bowler hat from his head and bowing as a greeting.

" _Kenny Ackerman of the Military Police Brigade._ I am very much honored to meet you."


	13. Paths Intertwined

**SONG MOOD:[The Only Exception by Paramore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Od4lqvQmFV8)**

**Mother? I am _hungry_.**

**Mother? I am _afraid_. **

**Mother? I am getting _old,_ mother.**

**I fear that I am slowly becoming what you were always afraid of.**

_**—Beautiful, Young, & Unlucky.** _

* * *

**L. Ackerman**

_Stupid Commander. Stupid shitty-glasses. Stupid mission. Stupid Danger. Stupid–_

"Lighten up a bit Levi," Farlan chuckles, clapping me lightly on the shoulder which brought me out of my thoughts, "You've been grumbling the whole time. It's not as bad as it seems."

"Yeah, easy for you to say," I grumble, readjusting the sliding bag strap on my shoulder.

Well, at least he doesn't have the weight of this whole _Operation Danger_ dumped on his shoulders. But even so, I am both relieved and _pissed_ that he doesn't. Meanwhile, I had so much more to think of. One of which is trying not to get killed while we're in the Scouting Legion and another is trying _not_ to kill anyone in the Scouting Legion-most especially that annoying _Erwin_ prick.

I grit just at the idea of that man and his fucking eyebrows.

"Big brother~"

 _"What,"_ I deadpanned, turning to look at Isabel who has been whining for a quite while now.

"I'm hungry."

"That's what you get for skipping breakfast," I mutter.

"I wasn't hungry then!"

"How are we supposed to find the Danger we're supposed to find if you keep thinking about food when we haven't even found a single lead yet?" Farlan interrupts to lecture Isabel. _The usual._

"I'm not _always_ thinking about food okay?!" Isabel persists to tell her point, "I'm just hungry at the moment!"

I grumble at this hopeless case as I quickened my pace so that we could actually find a lead and get something done.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" I raise an eyebrow at Isabel, "Stop the search and get you some food?"

"That's not what I mean!"

With a roll of my eyes, I shove a dry piece of bread in her hands, " _Now_ can we continue?"

Isabel's green eyes look at me, "But isn't _this_ your share...?"

"Goddammit— _it doesn't matter okay?"_ I huff a breath, resuming the walk, "I'm not hungry anyway. We need to find that Danger and get the fuck out of here."

An annoyingly wide smile slowly forms on her lips as she looks up at me gratefully, holding that piece of dry bread in her hands.

I scoff and turn away trying to suppress a small smile myself.

She munched happily on my share of the bread, enjoying the—surprisingly, _nice_ weather with Farlan and I, the only family she had left but _somehow_ , we were enough. We always have been.

"You know Levi. I think it's best if we ask people around."

I turn to look at Farlan with a stoic expression, "I hate talking to people."

He sighs, "Yes. I know. But don't you think we'll find more leads if we ask around? They might know where Miss Danger is."

"No. We'll find her sooner or later."

" _Levi,_ " He glares at me.

"We don't even know what the hell she looks like. Don't be stupid."

"Levi. We're just gonna ask whether or not they've seen a young girl with a long scar on their collar bone."

"Other people have scars too Farlan," I grumble, "And another thing, Shiganshina is a small place. We've got all day to look around."

"All day? It's quarter to 12, and we haven't gotten a single lead yet."

_God fucking dammit. He has a point._

A proud smirk then proceeds to make its way on his face.

"Fine."

* * *

"Well hello there _handsome_ ~" A rather mid-aged blonde came swooping in. She wearing a disgusting, grime-stained apron so I assume she was a vendor around here somewhere.

 _"Please fuck off,"_ I muttered under my breath as I looked around for Farlan and Isabel who were currently still asking the other humans walking past them.

"I don't think we've met before, darling," The woman flashes me a flirtatious smile as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. _Do all girls just do that or am I just unlucky?_

"How fortunate for me," I deadpanned, turning my back towards her.

"Oh come on," She cackles in laughter as Isabel and Farlan finally appear from behind me. I heave a sigh, turning back to face the lady who apparently after my ass. Her eyes then gaze slowly upon Isabel and then back to me in such a judgemental manner, "...Is this _girl_..." Her eyes glare at Isabel for a moment and I felt my stomach bubble in annoyance, "...your girlfriend?"

"She's my sister. Got a problem?"

A wave of relief washes over her make-up stained face, "Of course not love. So what do you say? We are both single and ready to mingle."

I hear Farlan snort behind me, and I sent him a glare, shutting him up.

"Who told you I was?" My voice didn't sound as arrogant as I wanted it to be, and I swear I could hear that cackle bubbling in Farlan's throat.

The woman only laughs, "You see—If it's my age you worry about..." The blonde flips her hair to expose more of her bust. _Disgusting._ "You know what they say, honey. Women get better with age... You know–like fine wine or cheese," She winks at me and I heard Isabel chuckle from behind.

"Thanks but I'm lactose intolerant."

 _"Levi!"_ Isabel yells at me as Farlan explodes in a burst of laughter, not taking it.

"What?" I furrowed my brows at her.

Almost immediately, an older woman swoops into the rescue, apologizing for her so-called sister, "So what can I do for you laddies today? You may call me Becky."

_Thank fuck. That took you long enough._

"Oh you see, we're looking for a close friend of ours," Farlan explains, and I nod in agreement.

"I see," The vendor says, "How do they look like? Black hair? blond hair? Light or dark eyes?"

Farlan stops at his words, obviously not knowing what to say.

"She has this long scar on her collar bone," I spoke for myself, drawing an imaginary line by my own collar bone to prove my point.

"Oh, she's a she!" A different glimmer shone in the vendor's eyes for a moment before she screeches like an overly excited pelican all of a sudden, "DID YOU MEAN SERAPHIM?"

_Bingo._

"Danger?" I cross my arms, and she nods enthusiastically.

"Yay!" Isabel claps her hands together, "Do you know where she lives? I'd really love to _meet—_ "

She yelps as Farlan steps on her foot.

_What even made her so overly-excited to meet a dangerous girl like you?_

"–sorry uh– _see_..." She immediately corrects herself, sending an apologetic look to Farlan and me, "I'd love to _see_ my friend again."

"Awww I'd want to see such a reunion myself. She's currently staying with the _Jaegers_ now," Becky smiles kindly at us, "Actually, she just bought a few mushrooms from me."

"When?" My eyes flick to the obvious decline of mushrooms on the pile.

"Probably a good fifteen minutes ago. More or less."

I nod understandingly, "Thank you for your time, Becky."

"Anytime dear."

* * *

"You were surprisingly nice Levi."

"Shut up."

"Hey, I'm just messing with you," Farlan laughs and I snort in disagreement as we take a turn leading to a series of dark alleys.

"No, he wasn't," Isabel glares at me, obviously hinting about that scene with the woman who was definitely after my ass, "He was rude."

I rolled my eyes, "You know I don't have time for such trivial things—

"—Excuses!" Isabel scolds me and I raise an eyebrow at her, with Farlan bursting out into a huge fit of laughter again, "I think she's pretty."

_I swear to God._

"You just don't see a lot of women around," I say, "They all die too soon before you take a good look at them."

"Damn rude Levi!" Isabel raises her voice at my horrible damn joke, and I can't help but laugh softly. After all, this is the pit of death the three of us got ourselves in. _Death takes and it takes and it takes, but we keep living anyway._

"Levi, you do know you'll have to find someone sooner or later," Farlan purses his lips into a small smile as if he was hinting something, "You ain't getting any younger buddy."

" _For what?_ To have another pain in the ass hang around me? No thanks," I spat. The mere thought of love made my stomach churn in distaste.

"But hey—" Farlan stops his laughing, "That woman really did have the hots for you."

"Does it look like I care?"

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Farlan hooked an arm around my neck, and I almost choke.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he was born with the hatred for the world," Isabel retorts and I squint my eyes at her.

Farlan laughs heartily, and I heave a contented sigh.

_We were enough._

_And we always have been._

The weather was growing steadily warmer to match how annoyingly busy the streets were. Every other person had their head down and was moving at maximum speed, striving to get themselves through the thick crowd. The sound of feet on the stone pavement was almost lost against the loud chatter of the people with only the occasional click of heels still clear in the atmosphere. I must say, the day was going better than I expected.

"Um... Levi?" Isabel peers at my face. "Are you sure about this? I don't think we're going the right way—"

 _—Wrong_. The day goes downhill from here.

"I don't live here okay. I'm just trying to follow directions."

"We are literally the only ones here," Farlan looks around for any other people but no sign of them.

"Obviously. We left all the chattering humans back there," I take another turn with the two following me closely.

_"Ruff ruff ruff!"_

An Irish Setter came trudging in, tackling me down on the ground. It runs its tongue all over my face, leaving me with that wet, sticky feeling. _Disgusting._

"Jesus Christ! Get off me."

The dog (surprisingly) obeys as I picked myself from the ground, with the Irish Setter sitting down obediently before me as if waiting for a command.

I look back to see Isabel hiding behind Farlan's back. _Sometimes it's still hard to believe that someone like her can kill Titans within a few seconds._

"He won't kill you, Isabel," Farlan chuckles as the younger girl emerges from behind his back.

_Wait..._

I knelt down to turn the dog tag around the Irish Setter's neck.

_Fergus - K.A._

_Shit._

" _But it's owner sure can,_ " I hissed under my breath, standing up from my knees.

"What?"

" _Goddammit,_ " I clicked my tongue, instinctively feeling for the daggers strapped around my waist—the other one missing.

"Levi?" Isabel's green eyes look at me as if I was a mad man.

"We have to separate," I say, retrieving my unsheathed dagger from the bag and stuffing it back into its casing around my waist.

"What's going on big brother?" Isabel looked up at me in pure confusion.

"You have to turn back," I hold out the bag for Farlan to take and he does, a suspicious look upon his face.

"What? Why?"

" _Just go,_ " I tell Isabel, "Get food or something. I'm finding the Danger myself. Get out of here," I eye Farlan furiously, and within a second, the confusion melts from his face.

"But Levi—!"

"— _No time for whining Isabel,_ " Farlan grabs her by the arm taking her by surprise.

"Wait, you too?"

Farlan disregards her as he turns to look at me, "Where will we meet you, Levi?"

"Walls of the Trost District," I unsheathe one dagger. _You never know._

"Alright," He nods knowingly, "Take care."

I jerk my head as a good-bye, beckoning Fergus over who barks at me with enthusiasm.

"Tell me, Fergus. Where's that damn assassin?"

* * *

_"You're dismissed."_

_Dita, Hanji, Mike, and I salute to pay our respect to the Commander._

_"Levi wait."_

_My body ran stiff as I halt by the door._

_"I need to talk to you about something," I saw him stand up from the corner of my eye._

_Hanji looks at me knowingly, and she opens her palm expectantly. I grumble, moving over to give her the hidden dagger under my Scouting Legion jacket._

_'No killing the Commander.' **Right.**_

_Left without a choice, I shut the door, cussing under my breath, "What do you want eyebrows?"_

_"It's 'Commander' to you Levi," Erwin merely chuckles and with this, he brings out a folder from underneath his desk and the papers fall upon his table with a soft sound, "Go on. Take it."_

_So I do, immediately skimming through its thick pages full of nothing but newspaper clipping and pages, but a single 3 syllable name was enough to catch my attention._

_"Is this your way of telling me that we are, indeed, extending help to the older Danger who apparently is after my ass?"_

_He chuckles slightly, "It's not my fault that your ever so-resplendent looks have caught the eye of the middle Danger."_

_"I'm not being funny," I eye him seriously, "Is it?"_

_"Well yes," He says, and I almost found myself sighing in relief, "But you see..."_

_And at that moment all the relief was sucked out of my being. "But you see—what?" I demanded._

_"The Military Police is after her too."_

_"No shit," I say, "What are you telling me by this?"_

_"We need to find her before they do. That's why I'm sending you out to find the youngest Danger."_

_"Why me? I might even lose myself while finding her. I lived in the Underground all my life. Of all people, I think you should be the one to know that."_

_"Because you were trained as an assassin Levi," He looks at me in all seriousness, "I hope you already understand why I'm putting you up for this mission."_

_"And what does that have to do with anything?" I raise my voice._

_"Look. The MP already has two Dangers on their side. We can't let them have the last one," The commander leans all his weight on his desk with his arms to support him._

_"And_ **_we_ ** _can?" I raise an eyebrow threateningly at him, "For what purpose? To use her according to our will?"_

_"It's not like that Levi."_

_"Well, that's not how I see it," I cross my arms, "What are you planning in that thick head of yours?"_

_Erwin sighs, sitting back down on his chair, "Levi, the worst-case scenario is that the Danger will resist both us and the MP."_

_"Well no shit, Sherlock! The poor girl's been locked up all her life."_

_"You know that that's not true. You've heard about it. If you were trained to fight, well so was she. I'm pretty sure you too know why."_

_"I doubt," I shook my head, "I refuse to believe that a girl like her is..." I trailed off._

_"-Is what Levi?" Erwin raises one of his thick eyebrows at me as I found myself not wanting to continue._

**_...a monster? Is that what I want to say?_ **

_"Nothing," I shook it off, "I'm not accepting it."_

_"This isn't a question Levi. It's an order from your Commander."_

_"What?"_

_"Didn't I say it loud and clear? You'll have to find Seraphim and then, bring her here," His stern eyes flick to me, "To us, the Survey Corps."_

_"For Hanji to do experiments on her? No thank you–"_

_"–That's not it." His face constricts in his effort to keep himself calm, "She'd be a great soldier. She's Rafael's spawn after all."_

_"You're full of shit," I snort in disbelief at how he could even manage to say Rafael's name after everything that has happened, "How am I even supposed to know who she is? You yourself don't know anything about her but her name?"_

_The lies flew out of my mouth with ease._

_"You're over-exaggerating things. At least we know about the scar and her possible locations at the moment. You know that's more than enough. We'll keep her safe here."_

_"The only person she needs to be safe from is you. Look at me."_

_Erwin then leans back on his chair as he eyes me in a questioning manner, "Are you proposing that we return her to her family? I don't think that's an option, Levi."_

_"Oh, humor me."_

_"She's abused at home," He says, and not even for a moment was I surprised. I had been there to witness your brother hurt—no, almost kill you. Why should I even be shocked? "And another thing—" Erwin adds, "Her mother has already made a pact with the Military Police Brigade. She's handing Seraphim over to them in exchange for a good sum of money and protection if I am not mistaken. It is rather confusing. I can't seem to put a finger on her true motives. I'm sure you've read the papers."_

_I scoff, "The only thing the MP protects is their vast funds."_

_"See what I mean?"_

_I grumble at the hard truth that he was indeed right._

_"Fine," I said the word through gritted teeth._

_I didn't save you from your past hell of a life just for you to get thrown back into another one._

_"I'll just find her and bring her here," I uncross my arms and head for the door, not even waiting for him to dismiss me, "Is that all?"_

_"Yes," His voice comes out softer than before, "But if things come to the worse..."_

_My body goes stiff once again._

_"You know what to do Levi."_

_I shut my eyes tightly at the sight of you all bloody, with wounds upon your flesh inflicted by my own dagger—my own hands, the very hands that took you away from harm's reach a good five years ago. And now, they are the ones that will bring back the harm upon you if the worst comes._

_I huff a breath to calm down my hammering heart._

_"You don't have to ask me twice," I mutter, closing the door behind me._

* * *

**Bang!**

A single gunshot brings me out of my thoughts.

"Shit!" I cuss loudly not caring anymore as I go sprinting in the direction of the gunshot.

It was all a blur. I didn't know where I was nor where I was heading. I didn't even know why I was still even doing this. All I knew was that I had to keep running forward—not stopping for anything because somewhere in this confusing network of streets I knew, there there was that young bright-eyed girl I'd have to save the second time around.

The voices soon became louder and louder with every step I took and before I knew it, I was way in too deep in this mess to ever find a quick exit.

The fear pulsed furiously in my veins, but I never allowed it to taint my facial expressions or actions. Fear was nothing. Amongst it, I strived to maintain a complexion, pale and matte, my eyes alert but steady–ready for anything to come my way. It has been years since I last saw him. His face is a blur, but the way he treated me was something I could never forget.

"Not so loud girlie. You're blowing my cover."

I darted behind the nearest wall, my heart hammering against my chest. I unsheathed my dagger, the sharp blade pointing outwards.

And then, I heard your muffled incoherent words.

"Oh fuck me in the ass," I hissed to myself, leaning against the wall to keep myself hidden, both blades drawn.

All of a sudden, he lets out that legendary laugh—the laugh he'd make before he fucks something up.

I swallowed thickly, struggling to maintain my expressionless composure.

"I know you're out there," His silky voice resonates and a cold chill rams up my spine.

_Fuck._

"Why hide in the shadows when you could always bask in my light? Get the fuck out of there."

With a breath, I drove a single dagger back into its sheath, stepping out to reveal myself, a hidden one behind my back. And there he was, the man whose name was greatly feared in the Underground, the man who could kill a hundred men without batting an eyelash. That man— _that assassin_ who helped me out of that shit hole called the Underground.

"Good day to you Kenny Ackerman," I fought back a grimace at the thought of his last name.

"Good day," He smirks at the irony of our words, "It's been long, hasn't it? _Thirteen years_. Funny how fast time flies," His beady eyes flick to me and back at you, "But it's good to see you out of that hell hole."

_Not really. I'm still in it._

There was a battered bag of groceries leaning on the wall. And opposite it, was the assassin and well— _you_. All small and weak, helplessly pinned onto the wall. His hand was clasped tightly upon your mouth, keeping it shut. But God, you were so brave— trying so hard to look all courageous and daring. Your tiny-weeny hands trying to remove his clasp on you. _What a brave little Seraphim._ But it was in your eyes I saw the truth, that same gut-eating emotion I've had within me years ago. _Fear_. Your dark eyes were somehow pleading from afar— _pleading_ for me to help you. Pleading for freedom from all this. _Because in all honesty, you're just a girl._ Without that stupid Danger bloodline, you're just a girl, wanting to feel what it is to be alive. But instead, you have a whole lot of shit on your shoulders. Then, here you are, helplessly trapped in the hands of a man who's probably killed more men you've ever met, still trying to look brave and strong. It's a _pity_ to see Rafael's little angel trying to grow its own wings.

I looked away sharply.

_Pathetic, isn't it?_

"Yes, it indeed has," I finally got myself to reply, " _But look—_ I'm just here for the girl," I raise up my dagger, pointing the end towards you. I saw your knees weaken for a split second before you lean your head back and shut your eyes to compose yourself.

"It's not as easy as you think, boy."

And after that, all I heard was some sort of spitting sound, and he quickly repels from you, some transparent liquid over his hand.

I immediately found myself cringing.

"Don't I ever get a say in this?" You harshly wipe the disgusting taste on your lips, "I just wanted to buy a couple of mushrooms and go home."

There was a painful pause as you leaned back on the wall, running your fingers through your dark brown hair.

"Is that too much to ask?" You struggle to hide all the pent up anger, eyebrows knotted in frustration, "And you—" She gestures furiously to the assassin, "We had a deal."

"Aww it's okay dearie," Kenny began to tease, reaching out his arms to you for a hug, but you slap him away. He merely laughs at this, "But it looks like this boy here wants you for himself too."

"Does it look like I care? I don't want to go with any of you."

I grit my teeth, my grip upon my dagger's hilt tightening as he hooks an arm around your neck.

" _Sad,_ " His eyes flick to me, "Cause if I can't have you," He holds up the gun from between his waistband, "Well then neither can he."

An expectable gunshot goes off in my direction exactly as I drop on the floor, fishing out the two daggers before holding one out to take a quick aim at your exposed left leg.

And then, I kill you.

But as I fling the blade across, you stop me in my tracks with such a simple action.

I watched you reach for that nameplate around your neck, the Wings of Freedom caught under the sun's faint rays as you whispered inaudible words under your breath.

_Oh, fuck this._

I aim the dagger towards your direction, and at that exact moment, our eyes met for a split second and we both knew exactly what to do. There was no need for words. In a blink of an eye, you shift all your body weight to the right, successfully turning both of you over. My dagger flies without missing a beat.

_Bingo._

" _Amadán_! **(Dumbass!)** " Kenny staggers upon the floor, my dagger protruding from his right calf. But before you could even break away running, he drives the back of his gun upon your head.

_Shit—_

Blood began to seep through the side of your forehead as you collapse onto the floor, eyelids slowly falling down like curtains to a finished play. At the corner of my eye, I see the assassin waste no time as he pulls the dagger out of his impaled calf. Yet, I could do nothing but stand there frozen in the silence of two widely beating hearts and a faltering one.

Before my head could even function I drop onto the ground beside you. My fingers instinctively search for that proof of life. But there was nothing I could feel beneath my fingertips. My hands were shaking themselves, and I could no longer fathom how weak a stupid brat like you made me. It was just eye contact and nothing more. And yet... Now I no longer knew whether what I was doing was right, or whether I was looking at the right pulse spots. All of that _gone—_ all because of an awoken surge of compassion.

_The girl's dying now, Levi. Happy yet?_

"Goddammit Danger," I hissed, my hand firmly gripping your shoulder. "Don't die on me you, weakshit. It's just one stupid hit. _You can't die because of a single hit..._ "

Without warning, a huge force pulls me back, a clenched fist hitting me square in the face. I stumble back towards the wall, struggling to regain my vision.

_I refuse to be beaten down._

I immediately try to get the upper hand, pulling out my last dagger but within a second, it flies out of my hand.

_Fuck._

A strong pair of hands grab my collar, and Kenny's fist collides with my face. The next hit was harder. And more came. Another after the other. I had never felt so weak in my life. I was helpless all over again.

"Foolish boy you are," Venom drips from every word that leaves his mouth, "Daring to use my own moves against me."

In one swift movement, I felt my shoulder blade pop out of its socket, and I fell to my knees. His kneecap painfully hits my jaw. In such a short time, I sunk into the frame of a frail puppet bent onto someone else's will.

"Why are you here?"

"For the girl," I wheezed, struggling to breathe alongside my dislocated shoulder.

"And now, you're willing to die for the weakest Danger?" His hands clench my collar, bring me up to his height, "Why?"

"For I have wings of freedom," I spit the last few words of the Survey Corps' oath, coughing slightly at the rising bile upon my throat.

"Wings of Freedom my ass..." He cackles as a sinister smile forms on his face, "I know why you're here," His laugh didn't sound right, "Erwin sent you here, didn't he?"

"So what if he did?"

"Ah, now it makes perfect sense!" He exclaims, "You were sent here not as a protector but as an assassin. Thank God, Erwin finally found his brains somewhere."

I closed my eyes shut at this half-assed truth.

"Well, I was gonna say that I'm proud of you," His piercing black eyes look down at me, "But that was until you let compassion make its way back into your heart of yours. You haven't changed."

His fist lands square on my jaw. My eyes flick upon your bloody figure on the ground, blood sweeping through your eyebrow.

_Come on Danger. You can't be dead._

His fist hits my face once again and my vision blurs for a moment. And another.

_Don't die on me you brat. Nobody dies on me._

I take a deep breath as I jab my fingers towards his eyes, driving my knee upon his junk. I end it with a sharp blow upon his nape and he falters back, unmoving. For a split second, my eyes flick back into your direction, and my heartbeat immediately speeds up as I saw you slowly began to stir.

_Took you enough time._

I immediately rush to your side, cringing at the immense pain of my dislocated shoulder.

"Are you alright?" The words flew out of my mouth foreignly as I reached out my hand for you to take, "You lost your consciousness out there."

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" 

I felt my lips curl upwards as I helped you on your feet.

"Come on. Let's get you home," I hissed at the new bruises on your body, my grip tight on your shoulders.

"W-wait..." Your voice didn't sound quite right. "I..." Your eyes roll to the back of your head as you suddenly collapse onto me.

" _What the fuck—_ DANGER!" I shake your small frame desperately, but no response, "HEY BRAT! IM NOT DONE WITH YOU—"

From the corner of my eye, I see my uncle struggle to rise to his feet once again.

_Goddammit, this is not the time!_

I jump slightly as your hand suddenly takes mine, guiding it down the back of your thigh, and I could almost see a small smirk on your lips.

My cheeks immediately heat up at this, "D-danger?! What the fuck are..."

"–Behind you."

In one swift movement, your knee hits my hip.

"Fuck!" I stumble forward, but before I could complain, I felt the familiar feel of steel escorted beneath my fingers.

_Of course._

You block a blow from Kenny, driving your elbow across his face. I quickly jump back to my feet, ready to finish this, your dagger in my hand. I take one slash at his arm, and he staggers backward.

"Move away," I step before you, my hands instinctively move over to hit him the best I could, and soon his lips were soaked in the taste of his own blood. Bruised and winded, with a leg in agony, his knees wobbled.

"Hey Ackerman," You yell.

Intuitively, I freeze at the call of my last name, but instead, your hand reaches over to my uncle's shoulder, turning him 180 degrees over.

"You broke the deal," With this, you suddenly reach out to grasp his head, your thumb pressed firmly upon his flesh. As if on cue, he collapses to the floor, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

You erupt in a series of coughs when I could ever do was stand frozen in horror. Blood was now flowing slowly from your nostrils as a series of dry coughs rounded the air. You leaned over to the wall to regain your composure.

And so did I.

I snap out of my trance at the sight of my uncle unconscious on the floor.

I had just failed the mission given to me. **_Again._**

"Why is it that every time my path crosses one of you Dangers, I find myself fucking up? I grit my teeth as I back away slowly, pointing your own blade towards you, "How'd you do that?" I disregard the pain seething across like lightning along my shoulder.

"D-do what...?"

You were still breathless from all that. And yet, you able to knock him out within a single second. Maybe what they say about you is true. You are—well, _one of those things._

 _"Do what?"_ I hissed, "And you're asking me? Well, you can't just knock out a 6-foot tall man with a single touch of your hand and not know it!"

"Wait what? I didn't do anything! I swear I just—"

Your eyes finally met mine, and I felt my breath hitch for a split second.


	14. The Way He Adored Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say this chapter is my favorite one to write—so far! They're just so awkward and young ashahbfjks 
> 
> I am soft.

**SONG MOOD:[Never Be the Same by Red](https://youtu.be/H61hy7irX4M)**

**"You were you, and I was I. Fate had already set our paths for us _way before_ our destined time—entangled and entwined in a _messy_ essence of chaos. I was yours before I even knew. And you have always been mine too."**

* * *

**S. Danger**

Before I knew it, I had already lost myself in the stranger's eyes. They glistened brightly, cold and metallic, rivaling the most excellently polished suit of armor. The sclerae that surrounded them were pristine, untouched by red. They were pure. They were cold. _They were beautiful._

"I think I know you from somewhere," I reached out to graze my fingertips upon the forming bruise upon his jaw, but he flinches back before I do, "I-I'm sorry," I step back, "I just want to help."

"Don't fucking _touch_ me."

His voice dripped heavily with distrust as I felt a huge pang hit my insides. I pull my hand back.

"Look, I-I don't want to hurt you—"

"I think that of all people, it should be me who's saying that."

I sigh. My own dagger was pointed threateningly towards me. What was I even thinking when I decided to trust this guy? Just because he has pretty eyes, doesn't mean you should trust him almost immediately.

"Don't move from your spot," He lowers the dagger and trudges over to Kenny who I apparently knocked unconscious.

I honestly don't know how I did it. It was all a blur. I just reached out my hand to touch him and then a sharp, lightning-like spark. _That's it._ I don't even remember what made me do it. It was just as if something in my gut had ordered me to do such a thing. And so I did. What was I supposed to do? That man was a killing machine!

The stranger presses two fingers upon Kenny's neck—most likely searching for a pulse. He proceeds to sigh, a little much more to himself.

"He's alive."

" _Thank God,_ " I let out a breath of relief. I was not too eager to kill another man today.

The stranger rises from his knees, watching me closely at the corner of his grey eyes as a nameplate dangles freely around his neck.

"Where did you learn how to fight?"

I freeze at the sight of his piercing gray eyes, "I-I don't," I told him with all the honest I could manage, and I catch a rather faint glimmer of disbelief in his features, "All I had was a dagger. I just wanted to stop him. That's all," I swallow thickly, " I really do not want to drag any more people into my shit. You're talking as if he didn't beat you up also."

Another sigh escapes the man's lips, his gaze aimed at the ground in deep thought.

"Listen okay..?" I took small and slow baby steps towards him, "I honestly don't understand how I was able to knock him out," I held my hands up in surrender. 

His eyes finally turned to look at me, raising an eyebrow, "So you're telling me that he opted to take a nap in the middle of this chaos?"

I grumble, "I swear," I raise my right hand as if to make a promise, "I don't want trouble. I just want to go home."

His grey eyes scan my face for a moment, doubt crossing its gray hue once in a while. No, not just any kind of gray. I have met a lot of people that have gray eyes, for example, Mikasa and that killing machine. But the grayness this— _this boy._.. this young man holds... It was _different_.

I slowly reach out the same hand for proof. And at the same time, I was silently praying that I wouldn't knock the stranger down, "Can't we start over?"

I had a feeling that it was that excruciating gray hue I have always known. It was him.

Was it was _finally_ him?

He hesitates for a while, and I eye him with anxiety, praying that my guess was right.

 _"Rivaille,"_ A cold spark runs down my spine as he takes my outstretched hand and shakes it.

"What?"

"I said—" Exasperation laced his voice. "—Call me Rivaille."

Finally, it kicked in my senses that he was actually willing to start over.

"Oh! I'm Seraphim!" I shake his hand enthusiastically with both hands.

"I know."

 _"Right,"_ I gape at him, "You've got a pretty name!" He takes his hand back as I try to salvage our conversation, "And thank you for saving me."

_The second time around as it seems._

He scoffs at my last words as he lets go of my hand, turning away from me, "You're being funny, Danger. Believe me, I'm anything but a hero."

I pull on my jacket to cover up the scar that ran along my collar bone, "Well that's not what I remember from five years ago if I'm not mistaken, " A soft, uncertain smile spreads along my lips as I watch him freeze for a split second.

_Could it really be him?_

"I—," His voice, previously so full of confidence and strength, was now soft and doubtful, "I don't think I recall," I wave of disappointment was slowly washing over me.

"Well, I was just kind of hoping it was you I had come across you a few years back. It'd be kind of awkward if it weren't," Rivaille was avoiding my gaze as I nipped at the insides of my mouth, "Although, for what it's worth. Thank you."

"I'm sorry about your brother," He finally says, and my heart almost skips a beat. _Almost._

I find myself at a loss for words as I observe him from where he stood, his free arm cradling his injured shoulder. I scan his bruised face, not believing that my gut-feeling was right.

The shadow that had been plaguing my dreams finally had a face and I let out a laugh of disbelief at the thought, "What are the odds that I get to meet you like this?"

"It's God saying you should try to get killed a little less often," Those were the only words that left Rivaille's lips as his eyes finally met mine. He quickly turns away before I even notice that slight curve of his lips. All the coldness had been gone from his face as pure kindness replaced it instead—a kindness one couldn't have guessed he had behind that stoic mask of his.

His eyes grazed over the scar that ran along my collar bone, then, trailing back to meet my own brown ones. I felt a warm sensation bubble upon my stomach, the heat rising up to my ears. This time, he doesn't turn away. He just stands there, keeping me close underneath his softened gaze. None of us spoke. There was no need for words to be said. But somehow, we had managed to understand each other completely.

"I believe this is yours?" He breaks the gaze after what seemed like forever, and I find myself reaching out to take my dagger's hilt.

I keep a snort that threatened to leave my system. He was shorter than I had imagined him to be. Although, who was I to judge? I was barely a few inches to his nose.

I slide my dagger back into its sheath.

He suddenly picks up my bag of groceries leaning against the wall and just walks away in the direction of another confusing network of Shiganshina's streets.

"Um... What are you doing?"

"Getting you home. What else?"

"So we're leaving him back there?"

"He's alive, isn't he? He'll be alright. He tried to kill both of us anyways."

* * *

**L. Ackerman**

My arm sagged heavily at the weight of your groceries as I tried my best to disregard my throbbing shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry that for you? I mean it's mine anyway—"

"Don't be stupid, brat," I spat, glancing at you for a moment, "Don't underestimate me."

"Yeah, but you've got a dislocated shoulder..."

"It won't kill me."

"Rivaille..."

"Please don't fight me over a grocery bag."

"If you insist," You laugh as I found myself smile likewise, walking side by side in the peaceful silence of the afternoon.

I clear my throat to break the rather awkward silence, and your head turns to look at me.

"I heard you live with a Yeeger now?"

"A _what?_ "

"What? What is it even supposed to be? Yega? Yageer?"

You laughed, "Wait. I think you mean _Jaeger?"_ You point to a huge row of houses to the right, and we take a turn.

"Goddammit. Same fucking thing," I snort.

"Watch your mouth, sir!"

"What a saint," I roll my eyes at this, suppressing a smile, "A few months with me and you'll be cursing like a sailor."

"Seraphim!"

A mid-aged woman ran to us from afar, capturing you in a tight hug. She tenderly holds your bruised face in her hands, "Oh my God! What happened to you?! Are you okay? Do you have any broken bones?" She then crossed her arms, "Don't tell me you got into another fight..."

You let out a rather nervous laugh, "It's nothing like that."

I scoff at this. _Well, you did almost get assassinated._

"It's just a split brow. I'm alright," You assured her, "Besides, I got some help," You suddenly gesture to me, and I freeze at the attention.

"My goodness!" She screeches, holding my face in her hands, and I flinch at the unfamiliar touch, "You look horrible!"

"Um... Thanks?"

You laugh at this, and the mid-aged woman looks down at me with her soft brown eyes.

"Well, young man, let's get you all suited up, shall we?"

* * *

I watched you patch me up, dabbing ointment here and there and finishing it up with a roll of gauze.

Strands of stray brown hair fall down to conceal your coffee eyes. Your eyes sparkled with every gentle motion of your fingertips, the light making them look so alive. Their light brown color was so soft, the exact shade of a latte. A ring of gold hung inside your iris, adding another layer of depth to your already beautiful eyes. _How did the universe come up with you?_

Maybe they were right about you. Maybe they weren't. You were indeed exquisite. But no, you weren't a monster. You're _anything_ but a monster. _I mean, look at you—_

"There!" You huff, looking up from my injuries, and I quickly divert my gaze. There was a tiny bandage on your eyebrow to conceal the cut made by my uncle, "How's you're shoulder?"

I cleared my throat, straightening up in my seat, "Still dislocated."

You snort at my sarcasm, "Come over. I'll pop it back in place."

I flinch as I felt your hand rest on my shoulder.

"Calm down," Your fingers trail over the unusual bump, "On the count of three, alright?"

I nod, swallowing thickly.

"One. Two—"

You slam your palm on my collar bone.

"Fuck!" I shut my eyes at the excruciating pain that erupted from my shoulder, the shiver traveling across my tense muscles.

I heard you laugh behind me.

"What the hell?" I groan as I stand, moving my shoulder in small, slow circles, "Where did the 3 go?!"

"Hey, it's back in place isn't it?"

"Touché," I snort, sitting back down on the chair, the numbness of my shoulder going away, "How did you even know which parts to pop in place?"

"I have my ways," You smile triumphantly, and I roll my eyes at this, "Since I don't really do any fighting, I figured out that I should just help patch up those who _do_ the fighting."

"That's something new," I try to move my shoulder. "You really don't know how to fight? But you did seem like you manage."

"I told you. Not at all," You say, "It was a shot in the dark. Maybe, it was the adrenaline. Father always trained my two older siblings."

I hum at the mention of Rafael Danger, and I struggle to conceal the pang of guilt that hit my chest as you turn away to tidy up the place.

"They got all the cool knives while I got a violin dumped on my hands," You continue, "So let's just say I wasn't the favorite."

I snicker at this, scratching the back of my neck. I could say the same.

_If that's the case, then what was Erwin telling me?_

"By the way..." Your voice hushes down a bit, making me crane my neck to see you, "It just got me thinking. By chance, do you have any idea why he wanted me dead?"

I look out the window, the sun, hot as ever. I don't speak, not wanting to say the military's real intentions. I don't want it to come from my mouth.

"Do you?"

"No," I shook my head, looking away from your eyes, "Whatever you do, just don't go over to their side," I swallow thickly, "The Military Police, I mean."

You merely titled your head at me questioningly as if to ask me why.

 _"It doesn't matter,"_ I sigh, shaking it off, "What time is it?"

"Quarter to 4. Why?"

"Shit..." I stand up from my seat, running a hand through my locks.

Isabel and Farlan were still waiting for me in Wall Rose.

"What's the matter?"

"I guess I'll have to get going..." I stood up, re-strapping the daggers around my waist.

"H-hey wait—" You pulled on my sleeve, "Have you eaten anything yet?"

I swallow, "It's fine. I have to go back to Wall Rose as soon as possible—"

"—Then I'll go with you."

I glare at you, "Don't be stupid Danger. I don't want to save your ass all over again."

"I was kidding," You rolled your eyes, chuckling, "Stay here first. I'll go get you some porridge."

* * *

**S. Danger**

"Here you go," I hand over the package to Rivaille, "Be careful alright?"

He nods solemnly, that emotionless expression back on his face. He scratched the back of his neck, as the silence settled between the two of us. My eyes focused on the Recon Corps crest engraved on his name plate.

"You're a scout, huh."

He furrows his brows at me, and I point at the silver name plate around his neck.

"Ah yeah," He hurriedly tucks it in his shirt before looking at me with such a soft gaze—soft like the warmth of the sun.

"I'm not surprised," I smile at him, "Brave folks you are."

"I'll take that as a compliment," He smirks gratefully.

"Don't worry, it is."

And silence once again.

" _Very well,_ " He huffs a breath, and his cheeks slightly color, "I better get going."

"Alright," I purse my lips into a small smile, "It was nice meeting you once again."

"I can't believe you remember. I was slowly forgetting," Rivaille's lips curl into a small and rather smug smile at this, his gray eyes softening as they look down at me, "Well, it was an honor for me, Miss Danger, "He adjusts his hold on the food package I gave him, "But I do hope I don't see you again."

I smile slightly at his words, the familiarity of them, drawing me back to that time I first met Commander Keith Shades.

"Why is that whenever I meet scouts like you that's always the response I get?" I cross my arms, and he chuckles slightly.

"Maybe because we want you safe brat."

" _Maybe,"_ I shrug, laughter upon my lips.

"Alright," He huffs a breath, "Goodbye Danger."

I wave a hand as my goodbye, and I watch him disappear into the darkness of the narrow streets.

**_auf Wiedersehen brave one._ **


	15. Separate Ways

**SONG MOOD:[Fire and the Flood by Vance Joy](https://youtu.be/zKmWd8DPrEc)**

**"It happens like this. One day, you will meet _someone_ and for _some_ inexplicable reason, you feel more connected to this stranger more than anyone else— _closer to them than your closest family._ Perhaps because this person carries an angel within them—one sent to you for _some_ higher purpose, to teach you an important lesson, or to keep you safe during a perilous time. What you must do us _trust_ in them—even if they come hand in hand with pain or suffering. But worry not because the reason for their presence will become clear in due time.**

**Though, _here_ is a word of warning—you may grow to love this person, but _remember_ , they are _not_ yours to keep. Their purpose _isn't_ to save you but to show you how to save yourself. And once this is fulfilled, the halo lifts and the angel leaves their body as the person exits your life. _They will be a stranger to you once more._**

_**— Angels: Lang Leav** _

* * *

**E. Smith**

_Knock knock~_

I sigh, dropping the quill back into the ink barrel, "Come in."

Mike steps in, and I lean back on my chair.

"Sir," He salutes, fist over his chest.

"What is it?"

"Levi and his squad has returned from Shiganshina."

My eyes widen at this as I straighten in my seat, "Call for them immediately."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't seen the Danger?"

"I haven't," Levi looks at me dead in the eye, "As simple as that."

"You haven't?" I eye him in disbelief.

"Is there a fucking echo in here?"

" _Levi,_ "Farlan nudges him, his grey stoic eyes rolling as if on cue, "We couldn't follow Levi the whole time Commander."

I cross my arms, "Would you like to elaborate Cadet Church?"

"It appears that the Military Police has sent its own assassin to kill the girl," Levi interrupts, crossing his arms, "So we split up, and I put them on lookout," His eyes flick onto Isabel and Farlan who shared looks.

"I see," I lean right back into my seat, "And now you're telling me you haven't found her?"

"Yes."

"Are you expecting me to accept that crap?"

Farlan and Isabel grew rigid at my statement, but Levi remained unshaken.

"What do you want me to say then?"

I raised my brow at him, struggling to keep my calm composure, "Don't act stupid Levi. Shiganshina is a small district. I gave you a _whole_ day to search for the Danger—"

"Well easy for you to say!" He raises his voice at me, "Did you have a professional assassin up your ass?! _No?_ I thought so!"

"You're an assassin yourself. Don't fuck around—"

"I'm talking about Kenny Ackerman himself! Don't fuck with me, _shitty eyebrows_."

 _"Hey, that's enough Levi,"_ Cadet Church holds out his arm to stop the raging 5 foot 3 man, but Isabel only looks as surprised as I do.

 **Kenny Ackerman.** The legendary assassin who had trained Levi himself. Now, I understand.

Uncomfortable silence settles amongst us as I scan their faces. Isabel and Farlan were clean and bruiseless. And then there was Levi... He had a huge bruise on his jaw, and another forming upon his cheekbone—not to mention the numerous cuts on his knuckles.

"I see," That was all I could say, "I apologize."

His grey eyes softened into a lighter gaze but despite so, it remains stoic and resilient.

"Are we dismissed sir?" Isabel's voice was soft and meek.

I jerked my head a sign for them to leave, and so they do with Levi scowling at me as the three cadets turn away.

* * *

**L. Ackerman**

"Did you seriously think the Commander would buy that excuse?"

"Are you seriously scolding me right now Farlan?"

He snorts in defeat as we filed in the quarters that I shared with the incoming squad leaders of the Recon Corps.

Isabel makes sure to close the door softly behind her, "So how was it though?"

Farlan looks at her questioningly then back at me.

"You know, meeting Miss Danger," She flops down at the foot of my bed as Farlan settles down on his usual spot on the carpet floor.

My heart goes giddy at the mere thought of you, and I shut my eyes to appease the clench of my chest. _She's just a girl, Levi. Get a damn hold of yourself._

"It was..." I trailed off, thinking for a proper word to describe you. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find the right one.

"Was...?" Farlan looks at me expectantly.

"I guess we can say _alright_."

Farlan scoffs at this, "Would you like to elaborate more _Captain_ Levi?"

I rolled my eyes at the title, "I told you. It was fine." Isabel's wide eyes watched me curiously, "Well I may have gotten a few bruises and cuts while saving her ass, not to mention the dislocated shoulder—"

"You dislocated your shoulder?" Both of them chorus, brows constructed in concern.

"It's fine now anyway. She popped it back in place for me."

"By she, you mean _Seraphim_?"

"Who else? _Of course,_ I meant her," I looked at Farlan in confirmation, "She's pretty good at patching people up."

I hold out my healing cuts for proof. Farlan and Isabel share a look, cheeky grins on their faces.

" _So,_ you were able to talk to her," Farlan snickers, and I groan, instantly regretting the fact that we were having this conversation.

"What was she like Big Brother?" Isabel excitedly peers at my face.

"She was _annoying,"_ I begin, "Vivacious... Reckless... _Uh_ —obnoxiously curious about everything—"

"—Have you got anything nice to say, Levi?" Farlan crosses his arms.

"Well, she is _very_ intelligent and forthright," I say, remembering how you spoke your mind out in perfect sense, "She's got a great sense of humor, the right amount of confidence, innocence, and ferociousness."

"And...?" Farlan looks at me as if he was expecting a certain adjective for me.

"She was _remarkably_ clean."

" _Of course,_ " Isabel rolls her eyes knowingly, "So does she hate people too?"

"No," I chuckle slightly, "Quite the opposite. But she was alright."

Farlan and Isabel began to share this look I could not decipher, and so I glare at them, but a smile forming upon my lips was stopping me.

"And...?"

"She's basically not as bad as people think she is. She was kind of..." I frowned a bit, not used to saying the word. "...nice?"

A wide smile begins to spread across Farlan's face, _"And...?"_

"And what?" I tried to glare at them, but I fail, recognizing that familiar glimmer in their eyes.

"Oh my God. You know _exactly_ what we're talking about Levi," Isabel had a huge ass Cheshire smile pasted across her lips.

 _"And...???"_ Farlan nudges me with his foot, and I struggle to suppress a smile.

But it wasn't too long until the smile finally breaks out on my face, "Goddammit, you little fucks," I hissed, "Take those shit-eating grins off your damn faces."

Isabel breaks out in a bunch of giggles as I hide my now burning face in my hand with a groan.

"So..." I heard Farlan taunt, "Was she hot?"

"Fucking _hell,_ Farlan," I ran a hand through my hair as Isabel snorted in laughter.

"Was she?"

I lowered my gaze, trying to hide the bright red color spreading across my cheeks.

" _Non_ ** _(No)_** _,_ " I shook my head, looking back at Farlan, and his eyes soften, " _Elle était belle. (_ ** _She was beautiful)._** "

* * *

**S. Danger**

I tap my fingers aimlessly on the wooden research table that belonged to Eren's Dad. Another small smile forms upon my lips as my thoughts began to stray towards Rivaille once again—the way his dark overgrown hair falls over his piercing gaze, the way his grey eyes would look at the world with such attention to detail, that subtle way he'd turn away in the rare moments he'd allow himself to crack a small smile or two. _Why does it really feel like I know him already?_

"Seraphim?"

"Y-yes?" I clear my throat, letting go of the dried mint leaves I have been absentmindedly rolling between my thumb and forefinger. I turn to meet the worried gazes of Mr. Jaeger and my dear blond coconut friend, Armin.

"Are you feeling alright Sera?" Armin's anxious blue eyes scanned me, "You have been spacing out this whole time..."

"Ah yes, yes," I let out a nervous chuckle, shutting the jar of mint leaves, "I—just have a lot of things on my mind lately," I put it back to fill the empty space on the shelf.

Mr. Jaeger and Armin share a look before the former nods understandingly, "I heard you got into a fight today," He hands over a bunch of leaves for me to decipher.

"Oh it was nothing like that," I offered him an assuring smile, but the look on Grisha's face remained unchanged, "I'm alright after all."

"You can go return these books on the shelf," The spectacled man sighs, turning back to Armin, "And then you may go. Thank you for your help Armin."

I purse my lips at the thought of Armin leaving me with Mr. Jaeger.

"No problem Mr. Jaeger," I watched Armin smile obediently as he takes the numerous books in his arms, heading to Mr. Jaeger's huge library at the right-hand side of the room.

And with a soft shut of the door, I was left alone with Eren's Dad.

_Great. Another interrogation._

"You were on the papers again today," I shut my eyes close at the sound of his hushed voice. I turn around to see him reach into his satchel and pull out a rolled-up newspaper.

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Go on, take it."

I reach out for it, unrolling it in one swift motion. My eyes dart across the folded piece of paper, quickly skimming over the inkblots and words alike.

"You have been under the spotlight for long now Sera," He has stopped working by now, and he was completely looking at me with a serious gaze, "They're looking for you."

_No shit._

I say nothing, but sigh at the rolls of newspaper laid before me. By the look of these articles, I think it's safe to assume that when he says 'they', he means the three military branches.

_I guess I'm fucked._

I furrowed my brows, eyeing the one dated just yesterday, "I'm confused. Do they want me dead or alive?"

"That I do not know," He adjusts the round glasses that rested upon his nose, "But one thing I do know is that you're the talk of the town everywhere I go."

I snort, "That's the least surprising sir," He lets out a chuckle from behind me as I press down on yesterday's paper, " _The widowed Danger is said to have made a pact with the Military Police to get her youngest back,_ " I began to read, " _They say that the Military Police Brigade has sent out its best soldiers to look for the youngest Danger in exchange for a great sum of money. But up to this date, no reliable sources have confirmed such a thing to be true. I guess we'll have to await the official announcements from Mrs. Danger herself,"_ I put the newspaper down, "That sounds too good to be true. It must cost a fortune," I let the newspaper fall onto the desk, "Mother would not waste that much money for me," I divert my eyes to Mr. Jaeger who was carefully eyeing me with concern, "What have you heard so far?"

He purses his lips in a thin line, shaking his head.

"Well?"

"A lot of rumors," Grisha says, "One of them is that the Military Police has already found you."

"That's interesting," I cross my arms at this as I suppress a chuckle. He cocks an eyebrow in agreement.

"Another one is that you're in hiding after narrowly escaping a crime."

I swallow at this one as Grisha turns to look at me.

"Although, it was merely passed around by a local violinist," He says, "People barely listen to things like that."

My throat goes dry, "W-wait, local violinist?"

"Mmhm," Grisha does not look at me as he continues to skillfully crush herbs beneath the pestle, "He claims to have been stabbed by you, but everyone believes he's just in it for money so I believe it's the least of your worries."

I breathe a sigh of relief, "He lives then."

Grisha then turns to look at me queerly, "Was there a reason for him not to?"

I choke at my words, and in a jiffy, my mouth runs dry. Grisha raises an eyebrow at me—curiously or suspiciously, I am uncertain.

"Um, what I meant was is that he lives that way probably."

"Perhaps," Mr. Jaeger nods, and I feel a wave of relief wash over me, "The most popular one is that you're probably dead by now."

"I like that one the best," I say with laughter on my lips, and it earns a chuckle from him, "Although, that makes me a literal walking piece of gold," I sigh back into my chair, fumbling with the scattered medical herbs on the table.

_Wunderbar. **(Wonderful.)**_

But why would my mom spend money just to find me? She wouldn't do such a thing. The remaining riches of the Danger bloodline are so much more important to her than I probably ever will so I don't really understand why... And another thing, why would Kenny Ackerman want me dead if I didn't go with him to the MP headquarters?

I let out a groan of frustration, running a hand over my visage. There were so many questions—so many things I do not know and understand and yet, every time I unearth a stone for answers, more questions surface.

Mr. Jaeger sighs before I feel him make his way to me. I open my eyes to meet his own that cloud with utmost concern and worry.

"Now, do you plan to tell me what really happened a while ago?"

I look away towards the window from where a gentle breeze lets itself in from time to time, "I ought not, Mr. Jaeger," I catch a hint of hurt ripple across his features, and I try to push away the familiar tinge of guilt in my chest, "I'm sorry," I had always been quick to apologize, "I really appreciate your concern. Believe me, I do!"

He merely sighs, reaching out to take my hands in his, "You can trust me."

His touch was warm, but it sends a shiver across my arm, which pushes me to recoil and take my hand back rather too quickly for anyone's liking. The look on his face does not change behind those round spectacles, but I continue to eye him with a careful eye. My gut was telling me that there was something about him. It was not the same sinister feeling that stayed after Kenny was long gone, but it was unsettling all the same.

"It was nothing too serious," I am quick to turn away from him, as I reach out to open a faucet to let the cold feeling of liquid appease my tense nerves, "Some guy from the Military Police just came for me."

"So it was true," I heard him say.

"Yes. But hewanted me dead," I don't bother to look back knowing all too well how his brows would construct in worry, "That is unless I agreed to come with him, but of course—," I close the faucet shut, "—if I did, who was I to know that they would not kill me in their headquarters? I do not understand what they want from me."

"What you don't know will keep you safe."

"I hope so," I say, crossing my arms to look at him, "I would have been dead if Rivaille did not happen to come across me. He saved me, not my naivety."

"What if no one's there to help you the next time?" Grisha raises an eyebrow at me, "What happens then?"

I merely resort to a shrug, realizing this hard truth. Yeah, what if Rivaille would be there to save my ass the third time around? I'd be a dead _brat_ by then.

"I guess I'll cross the bridge when I get there Mr. Jaeger."

If I die, I die, but first, I must live.

Mr. Jaeger heaves a tired sigh at this, I wish I could say something—anything to keep him from worrying. It was the least he needed, especially as he already had two children and a wife to think about every night. I wish there was some other way to this.

He says nothing as he reaches out to touch my shoulder. I shudder at its unfamiliarity.

"You do not have to carry the world on your shoulder," His words come out like a whisper, and I really wish that that was the case.

"You're right."

He knows I do not believe him, "I know it's a lot to take in," His gaze was comforting and fatherly, and I realize how much I had missed having Dad around. If he was, maybe this place wouldn't have turned into the shit hole it is now, "But we're your family now Sera. You do not have to worry about having to give back, or being scared of the future, because we are here for you, and we will protect you no matter what happens."

I swallow, offering him a small smile. His words were kind, and I knew he was telling me the truth.

Grisha reaches out to push a strand of hair backwards, _"You are not a waste of space."_

It sure has been so long since I have last heard those words.


	16. One of the Many Lasts

**SONG MOOD:[Robbers by The 1975](https://youtu.be/wjHgiSx0RNQ)**

**"And then, do you know, I believe I was a little in love with you."**   
**_—Victor Hugo_ **

* * *

**S. Danger**

I twist and turn in my sleep, haunted by the entangled strings of chaos that was laid before me.

"That's it. I'm up," I sigh, straightening up in the bed I shared with Mikasa who was fast asleep. I smooth down my messy bed-hair with my fingers as I lean back onto the bed's headboard, ready to stare into space until the sun decides to shine through.

I pull my legs towards myself, resting my chin on my knee as I looked out the open window to watch the night and listen to its incoherent whispers. The sky was brighter than usual as it looked like God scattered glitter all over a black canvas. The night was peaceful and tranquil, but that only made the chaos in my head louder.

I rest my hands on my chest as I feel the heavy feeling spread like wildfire along my veins.

"Can't sleep?"

I grew rigid at the sudden voice in the dark. But at the sight of the turquoise eyes shining in the moon's dim light, I huffed a sigh of relief.

I saw his silhouette sit up in his bed, fingers running quickly through his messy hair, "Come here," He says quietly, patting the space on the bed beside him.

And so I do. He quickly scoots over as the bed dips slightly under my weight. He pulls the covers over us, and it wasn't too long until I find myself trapped with his arm around me and pulled into another cuddle session, my back facing him.

"Seriously Eren?" I struggled to free myself from his tight grip, but no luck, "At this time of the night?"

I felt him bury his face upon my back of my neck, his arms tight around me, "I missed you."

_Anddddd he was in one of those moods again._

I scoffed, rolling my eyes in the darkness before turning to face him, "I've been living with you guys for two months now. More or less."

"Still," His breath fans my face softly, his gaze unwavering, "You've been spending so much time helping around the house lately. I never get to spend time with you anymore. At least Armin gets to hang out with you once in a while."

I move over to lie on my arm comfortably, "Eren. We literally just sort herbs all day."

He merely hums as his reply, his hand slowly fumbling with mine rather aimlessly.

"You do know why we can't share a bed right?"

"Yeah," He grumbles, a little much more to himself, "It sucks. We were allowed before."

" _Before,_ " I specify, "We're not gonna stay kids forever Eren. We're in our teens now."

"So?" I raise his eyebrow at me, "It's not like I'm gonna try anything..."

"You're extra grumpy today huh," I tuck my hair to my side, laughing slightly.

Eren's exquisite eyes look at me, a faint hint of disappointment glimmering through them. "You're not avoiding me, are you?"

" _Hey—_ " I punch his shoulder lightly, "I think that's too far. You're my best friend Eren. Why would I avoid you?"

He merely shrugs, and I offer him a soft smile.

"You're thinking too much."

"I do hope so," He closes the distance between our body frames, and I sigh, moving over to lean my head on his shoulder, "Have you talked to Mikasa?"

I shake my head, my eyes trailing back to the darkness outside our windows, "I don't think it's happening."

"She didn't mean it Sera," Eren tells me, and I don't reply. He does not push it, and I watch his eyes slowly drop shut.

Comfortable silence settles between us as I eventually relax my weight upon his side. His fingers then began to run down my undone hair in smooth, relaxing motions, making me want to sleep once again.

He has really changed a lot. He's no longer that young lanky, turquoise eyed boy I met 7 years ago. But he was still that sweet little guy who was always there when the need comes.

_Crash!_

Eren and I jump in surprise at the extremely sudden noise from outside.

_Seriously? Just as when it was so peaceful?_

"What the actual _hell_ was that?" Eren hisses as we sat back up.

I put a finger to my lips, listening closely to the sounds outside. I reach out to put out the alcohol lamp that sat at our bedside. Almost at once, the room was swallowed in complete darkness.

_Footsteps._

I look over to Mikasa's sleeping figure at the other side of the room before stepping out of Eren's covers, his faint fragrance sticking onto me.

"I'll go check," He tells me in a hushed voice as I watch him rise to his feet.

"Wait—Eren, don't."

"No, don't worry. It might just be mom and dad. Their room is way nearer to the main door anyways. No matter what happens, _stay here_."

"Okay." My voice was full of hesitation, "Be careful."

With that, the door slowly creaks open as I watch him disappear into the dark hallway.

My heart hammers in my chest, and I swallow thickly, not knowing how to appease the heaviness within me.

_Something was not right._

"Mikasa," I nudge the raven-haired girl on the bed, "Hey _._ Wake up."

She stirs, and almost immediately, a scowl makes it's way on her face, "What do you want?"

I try my best to suppress an eye roll, "There's someone out there. Eren's gone to check it, and I just wanted to tell you just in case you didn't want to get killed."

She merely groans as her reply, scratching her head slightly. I cock an eyebrow to prove my point.

And then silence.

I eye the open door, just in case Eren needed to flee, but even a mere breath was not to be heard. The unsettling feeling was crawling steadily up my spine, and clench my fist at this horrible waiting game.

" _You smell like him._ "

I turned to at her in the darkness, rising from my feet, "What?"

"I said— _You smell like Eren._ "

I snort at her remark, "I swear Mikasa this is _hardly_ the time," I grab all my stuff on the nightstand, stuffing all of them in my bag in one swift motion. 

"It was a point I had to make."

The uneasiness bubbling in my stomach worsens as the rhythmic ticking of the wall clock resonates in my ear. _Something was not right._

"I'm pretty damn sure that whatever feelings you have for him do not involve me."

She merely grunts in exasperation as her response.

_When has it gotten this far?_

I let out a huff as I struggle to strap my dagger around my thigh. The footsteps were back.

I catch her clench her fist slightly, but that stoic expression on her face remained unchanged. I look at the window left ajar from which the cold night breeze was slowly blowing from. It was cold and unsettling–just like the growing pit in my chest. _Was I still safe here?_

" _Help!"_

I jump at the sudden scream that woke my senses, the bulbs across the hall erupting in bright lights, and there I see a man, all clad in black holding Eren with his thick arms.

"Get out of the way!" Mikasa then pushes me out of the line of sight, shutting the door almost immediately. She covered my mouth with her coarse and calloused hand, "You're a fucking idiot. I am sure as fuck that those men outside our door are here to kill you!"

"How was I supposed to know what to do?!" I tear her hand from my face.

A slam resonates along the walls, and I could not help but tremble. Mikasa grumbles at the situation, but I could see how scared she was too.

"I-I'm sorry..." The apology flies out of my lips even before I could process anything, and in the dark, I could almost see Mikasa's eyes roll.

"You always are."

* * *

I dashed from one corner to the next, grabbing the first possession of mine I've laid my hands on and stuffing them in my bag. My head was no longer functioning alongside all the crashing, screaming, banging—everything.

 _'We won't let them get to you Sera.'_ They said. And now they were the ones being beaten up by the MP.

And like always, it was all my fault.

"Sera!"

The door shuts behind me roughly and I freeze for a moment, my hand instinctively flying to the dagger strapped around my thigh.

And then silence.

"What are you doing?"

It was Eren.

_Perfect timing, as always._

"Are you leaving again?" His voice cracked, and I knew I couldn't turn to face him.

I chose to keep my mouth shut instead, pushing away the noise. I was already running out of time.

"Seraphim!" He raised his voice and I flinched. He only did it when things were urgent.

I refused to look at him.

Just as I was zipping my bag, he grabs my arm and turns me around, "Seraphim!" He calls my name again but I look away, " _Look at me,_ " He nudges my arm and our eyes finally meet.

He was bruised all over and I immediately felt tears whelm up in my eyes. I look away.

_This isn't the time, cry baby._

"You can't just leave when things get hard Sera!" His voice was so loud, mending in with the inexplicable chaos out there.

I could only shake my head as my reply, desperately blinking away the tears.

_But I don't know what else to do._

"Goddammit— _I'm so sorry I'm weak,"_ I hissed, my fists trembling due to being clenched for such a long time, "I can't stay. They're here, and they've found me," I tell him, and I watch his eyes scan my face for any other emotion but defeat. My voice cracks with emotion, "You don't have to get dragged into my messy life."

"Well, it's not just yours now—"

The door crashes open revealing two buff MP officers.

Both of us freeze at the sight of two grown men at our door, probably 6 foot tall in height—the other one being slightly taller. 

"E-Eren I—" I hate how my voice trembled.

Eren says nothing, but his hands are shaking. He stands protectively before me, his nails digging deep into my skin as I felt my vision blurring white. And then, that familiar cold spark bursting throughout my spine.

"Eren. _Stop."_

My arm burns uncomfortably as my head throbs with pain that I know I have encountered before.

"Y-you're hurting me—"

As if waking from a trance, he lets go of my arm, and I cradle it towards my chest. Pain pulses along my temples, and I stagger backward.

"Sera!"

My vision blurs white as I hit the floor, and almost immediately, I hear faint crashing on wood and a heavy thump on the floor. 

The headache leaves, just as quickly as it came, and it isn't too soon until I find myself out of breath. There was still a tremble in my hands as my vision slowly blurs from the white flash that seemingly blinded me.

"E-Eren..." I reach out slowly into the direction I had imagined him to be standing, but my fingers meet nothing but cold air, "I-It's too bright. Can you please turn of the lights?" 

I do not get a reply, and I immediately felt a pang of worry hit me. _Had they taken him?_

"Bring him back!" I yell at the men as I scramble around on the floor, trying to regain my footing. I unsheathed the dagger around my thigh, "W-where is he?!" I looked around the room, but it was all too bright. No shadows. No shades. No anything. Just pure white.

I cover my eyes with my hand, but nothing changes.

"I command you to speak!" I scream at what seems to be nothing. _Was I alone? Where did they take him?_ "It's too bright... too bright..." I shut my eyes close as I back myself up upon a hard surface. 

_I have never felt so lost in my life._

I lean back exhaustedly, trying to catch my breath. My head was throbbing immensely, flashes of light blinding my vision.

It was bright. _So bright._

_"Look, Papa! I caught a boar!"_

I look around to find the source of the little girl's voice, but I could see nothing but the never-ending light.

 _"Well done Raph!"_ My vision swirls heavily, " _I'm so proud."_

I raise my hand to trace along my temples as I heard soft claps from afar, _"Aw Seraphim!"_

_Karlson?_

_"Ha! Looks like our baby sis is gonna be a better hunter than us!"_

I furrowed my brows at Keira's faint voice.

 _"Not in a hundred years!"_ And then, a bunch of chorused laughs and pure bliss.

"S-sera?" I hear a faint croak not too far from me, and my head shoots up at the sound. Everything is too loud and too bright.

"Eren?" There was disbelief in my tone. 

"I-yes," He says, "It's me."

"A-Are you hurt?", I crane my neck to where the sound was coming from, but I still could not see him, "Where are Keira and Karlson?"

He does not say anything, but I feel him near me. My grip around the hilt of my dagger does not weaken. _Is it really you? Or is it just my mind playing tricks on me?_

I catch a hand— _one that was trembling but still ever so gentle—_ move over above my eyes, and I immediately knew it was him. 

"Turn off the lights, Eren," I plead at him, as the dagger falls from my hand with a clang, "I'm scared."

_I'm so scared._

"The lights are all off." His words came out like a whisper, and my breath hitches as he holds his hand over my eyes that I shut close.

_But it's too bright._

Tears fall from my eyes as I trail off in fear and confusion knowing that the room we were in was pitch black as I had left it. I reach out to hold him, and he obliges. I melt into a pile of sobs as I shut my eyes, wishing that everything was just a bad dream, and I was back in that old, rickety bed with him. 

But I realized, I wasn't going to be waking up soon.

I slowly open my eyes with fear; Eren still holding me gently by the shoulders. The room is pitch black once again, and I have never been happier to be in the dark. I blink furiously, and my chest swells as his concerned teary eyes come to view. 

"Are you alright?" was the only thing that left his lips, and tears of joy roll down my cheek as I nod. _Is it finally over?_

I detach myself from him, and I slowly turn my head to see the room in ruin. Things sprawled all over on the floor, chairs flipped over, and—

I scream backing away from Eren, my back hitting the wall behind me. 

The men were lying on the floor, their blood pooling around them. Their faces were bruiseless and pristine, but the crimson liquid on which they lay told a different story.

"Sera I—" Eren reaches out to me, but I am quick to distance myself; my mouth still agape at the horror that had unfolded before me, "You didn't mean it. It's okay—"

 _"Okay?"_ My vision was clear as it had been, and I eye him from where I stood, "How is this okay?" My chest was constricting with so much pain and confusion that I do not even know if I could take anymore, "Did I d-do that?"

He is quick to shake his head, and I look away—my gaze falling upon the men that now lied dead on the floor. Their bodies were twisted in ways unimaginable, and I had never been so grateful that I did not have to see it happen.

_But Eren had? Didn't he?_

**I'm sorry.** Was that what I wanted to say? 

He was just staring at me with wide eyes as he stood frozen from where he stood. _How was I supposed to apologize after all this?_

I simply turn away, "Where are my siblings?" I grab my satchel that was thrown about and left forgotten on the ground.

"Siblings?" He says with such confusion, and I look up at him, "They were never here."

"- _No._ " I cut him off strongly. "But the voices..."

"It was just us and _them_. The men are from the Military Police," I heard him say, "But it's over now. You're okay—"

"But I heard them," My words sounded like lies to my own ears, and I shake my head.

_They were here. Were they not?_

Eren seems to be at the loss for words, and I heave a deep breath. 

_But there was this other voice I couldn't recognize... Who was it?_

I shook my head, snapping out of my trance, and I almost immediately flinch at the sight of unconscious people scattered across on the floor.

" _Oh God,_ I'm so sorry," I throw my stuff over my body, as I push my way past him to grab my violin that rests at the other side of the room.

"Where are you going?" He says nothing about the apology.

In the silence, I move over to the men on the floor to retrieve the guns hidden under their clothes. Blood still clung to it, and I do not even grimace at the sight.

"Here," I hand two guns to Eren who takes it shakily.

"What are these for?"

"Keep them," I reply, tucking the gun under my clothes, "You never know."

"You knew how to fight?"

I turned my head to meet Eren's confused eyes and I scoff at the loss for words, "I guess it's the adrenaline," He does not seem to be bought by it, and I understand that. I was never a good liar after all.

He simply stands there watching me with a look I cannot seem to decipher, so I turn away afraid of what I might see in his eyes. I stroke Father's nameplate around my neck, trying to summon all the courage I had left. I did have a gun between my waistband.

"So how'd you do it then?"

I looked into his eyes clouded with so many emotions, and something within me prayed that fear wasn't one of them.

"Look. I'm not some sort of monster Eren—"

 _"-I never said you were,"_ He suddenly cuts me off, making me look at him, "Believe me. This isn't the first time I've killed a bunch of full-grown men with a girl."

I do not smile, and the small grin on Eren's lips quickly disappears.

" _Please stay._ It's not your fault."

I press my lips together in a thin line, "Eren I'm sorry."

The sadness in his eyes was unexplainable, but I couldn't do anything to reverse it.

I sighed, "I have nothing else to tell you that will bring you both comfort and the truth at the same time."

"We don't have to talk about it," He says, and I almost laugh, finding myself in the same argument I had with Keira not too long ago. _No one ever talks about anything unless someone gets killed and disappears for good._

I shook my head slowly, my lips pursed in an apologetic smile, and he sighs, the silence getting the most of us.

I throw my violin over my shoulder, and I cannot find the guts to look at him in the eye anymore. Without any words, I turn away from him as he simply stood there in disbelief at what we just went through.

Just as I approach the door, a piece of soft cloth falls over my shoulders. I freeze in my tracks as I reach out to hold it, only to realize that it was his own jacket he had shrugged off.

"Will I see you again?"

I catch him looking at me, and I avoid his gaze. Wordlessly, I open the door not wanting to leave him with any more lies.


	17. The Beginning of Everything

**SONG MOOD:[Smile by Mikky Ekko](https://youtu.be/EsvHC9UMrGs)**

**"And then you showed me insanity, just like how I thought you would— _much like an open window, seven storeys high._ And believe me, it was just as terrible, and ** **_beautiful_ ** **as the story of you and me."**

* * *

**L. Ackerman**

"There was an attack today Levi."

 _"What?"_ I exhaled a huge puff of smoke, scowling at the disturbance, "The walls were broken down?"

"Of course not," Hanji crosses her arms, "Besides, shouldn't you be training your future squad?"

I rolled my eyes, "I sent them out cleaning the stables."

_"Levi."_

"It's their training."

"And for what purpose?"

"Patience. And not to mention the ability not to vomit their stomachs' contents."

Hanji groans, " _Anyways_ , just take a look," A newspaper lands on my table with a soft thump, and I lay my cigarette down on the ashtray by my desk, "I just thought it might concern you."

" _Concern me?_ And why the hell would it concern..."

**Jaeger Household: Raided?**

"Son of a bitch..." I click my tongue, eyes grazing over the black and white picture of the Jaegers before their battered house.

**2 am this morning, the Jaeger household was said to have been ransacked by a squad of heavily armed men. Two of the unidentified men were found dead while the other four seem to have fled and are currently in hiding.**

I swallowed.

 **Coincidentally, it was said to be the 'hideout' of the so-called missing** **_Danger_ ** **. But despite this, the Jaegers have denied this claim, saying that no Danger had set foot on their house.**

I snort, "Well, these people are smart."

 **Suspicions have also been made on who could have sent these men—or should we say** **_assassins?_ ** **Some are already pointing their fingers at the Military Police Brigade due to being the only military branch with vast funds for their ammo. But of course, no such accusations have been confirmed yet.**

With a sigh, I lean my back on my chair, taking a long drag from my cigarette to calm my senses.

_Of course, it was the Military Police's doing._

_But goddammit, what do I do now?_

"You need to stop smoking if you want to save the world."

I furrowed my brows at Hanji, "Who says I wanted to save the world?" I exhale long, smoldering fumes, "I'm just doing my job," I look at her, "And trust me, I didn't choose this life."

 _"I know,"_ Hanji cringes as if on cue, swatting the smoke away, "I'm just being a good friend."

"Well then, thank you for your concern," I mutter, standing up from my seat, "But I hope you excuse me. I still have an ass to save."

* * *

**S. Danger**

_I don't think this is a good choice._

I snorted to myself, adjusting the bag strap on my shoulder.

_Of course, it's not. Since when did I have a whole bunch of options?_

"This sucks." I huffed, the sun's morning heat getting the better of me.

I was in a green zipped-up jacket, tight leather pants, and combat boots. Hell, it was _burning_. What time was it even? I looked around just to find myself in an unfamiliar place. But thank God, this time, there were a lot of people.

" _Great_..." I hissed under my breath, "I'm lost. Hungry. And homeless."

_Again._

I clicked my tongue, heading to the nearest tea shop.

* * *

"Good day Miss," A young, long-haired waiter swoops in with a perfect teeth smile, holding a notepad in his hands, "My name is Francis Bonnefoy, and I shall be your waiter for today. You may call me _Francis_ ," He sends me a wink and flying kiss with his two fingers.

"Uh— _Hi_ ," I smile nervously not used to any of this.

"So what can I get the pretty lady?"

I felt insides squirm at the sudden compliment, "Um..." I didn't bother to look at the menu anymore, "Just _Tea and Biscuit_ s for me please."

"What kind of tea, _madame_?"

I pause for a moment, peering into my purse, and I almost let out a breath. _Dammit, Eren._

"Black tea?" I finally say, silently praying that black tea was cheap. I offer him a small smile.

"Ah my personal favorite," He says, voice thick with his French accent, "I'll be right back."

_What a nice guy._

The calming smell of tea drifted in the air. I sigh back onto my seat, trying hard to gather my thoughts.

_Where do I even go after this? I can't possibly go home. It would basically be like sending myself back into that hell hole._

I shut my eyes, furrowing my brows at the thought of my mother simply surrendering me to the Military Police the moment I walk past the door. 

_Perhaps, I could go to Armin's house?_

I allowed myself to imagine a warm little house that stood at the corner of the street with a small happy family inside it. It would be a place of smiles and late-night talks by the balcony. A hot cup of cocoa would be really good right now.

 _No_. I shook my head. _I'm not bringing him into this mess. I'm pretty sure I've put enough weight on other's shoulders._

I heave another sigh, cradling my chin upon my hands. 

_I wish I didn't have to wreak havoc wherever I go._

"Here's your order miss."

I jump at the voice, straightening up at the sight of Francis, the waiter who had a worried expression on his face.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh," I let out a soft sigh, managing a small smile for him. I eye the tray in his hands, "It's perfect. Thank you."

He had my order, the biscuits giving off such a sweet smell. He lays the food on the table. "Bon appetit~"

He then leaves with a wink.

Furrowing my brows, I look around if anyone else saw it or if I was imagining things again. I carefully eye him from the counter where he was now busily chatting with the other baristas. 

_Is that even allowed?_

I swallow thickly, moving over to take some of the biscuits, just to see a well-written note by its side.

 **Je pense que tu es beau. Voulez-vous un peu de café?** **_-Francis_ **

"What is this even supposed to mean?" I look back at the blonde who was now eyeing me along with the other guy baristas by the counter.

_Goddammit, I do hope they don't know I'm the Danger._

I purse my lips into a rather awkward smile before quickly turning away, my back to them. With this, I bun my hair in one swift motion before taking a sip from the wonderful black tea.

_So about my current situation... Maybe, I could...?_

I flinch just at the idea of asking _that_ man for help.

 _That has to be the dumbest thing I have ever thought of. Although, I_ _need to get to the bottom of this. I need to know what they want from me, and what's so damn special about my own family. They even have Karlson and Keira on their side already. What else is left for my family to give?_

I sigh, finishing off the tea and biscuits. _  
_

_Rivaille knew nothing when I asked, but where else would I find the answers?_

I signal to Francis for the bill and he quickly hurries to me. I drop the exact amount in the oak basket as my payment, and I stand up to take his note from the table. It probably means 'good day', 'did you enjoy your tea?', or something like that.

_I guess the Military Police Headquarters must be the next stop for me._

"So...?" The waiter looks at me expectantly, as I leave, and I almost jump at his voice as I find myself completely lost in my own thoughts.

"Pardon?" I stop at the door, his slightly muscled arm holding it open.

"I was wondering what your reply would be." He says, eyeing the note.

"Oh?" I wondered, "For what?"

He chuckles, "The note of course."

"Oh right," I laid my eyes upon the unfamiliar language as I racked my brain to think of something to say, "...Thank you?"

He suddenly laughs at me.

_Okay, it probably doesn't mean 'good day'._

"You don't know what it means, don't you?"

"I don't speak French. _Sorry_ ," I give him a small smile, and he laughs again understandingly, "Just German and a bit of Irish."

"I'm basically asking you out."

As if on cue, I gape at him, not knowing how to respond to his offer. He does not look too old himself, but I know I'm currently not really in the position to choose love.

 _"It's okay,"_ He smiles at me, and I am almost startled at his abrupt reply, "I hope you get into a better place soon. I'll see you again alright? Then maybe we could work things out."

"Okay," I nod, smiling at him as I fumbled upon my bag strap.

"Don't get me wrong though. Sorry if it came out as creepy."

"Oh no! Not at all," I stumble at my words, "Sorry I just don't know how to reply to that."

He probably notices my nervousness at all this as he offers me a comforting grin, "Something just told me that you're special. What's your name?"

I pause, not knowing whether I should tell him the truth or not, "Um—Just call me Ross."

"Okay," He nods, "Ross it is then. Unique name," His ocean blue eyes look down at me kindly, "I like it."

I chuckle slightly, " _Danke_. I'll see you, Francis," I manage a smile, "The meal was wonderful. Thank you once again."

"Glad you liked it. But if you ever come back, the next one would be on me," He winks at me, and I chuckle.

"I'd like that. It was nice meeting you."

* * *

"And what's a pretty face like yours doing around here?"

 _I swear to God._ I groan at the bunch of drunk Garrison officers who now blocked my way to go Wall Sina.

"Leave her alone boys," The woman in the squad slurs, "You've got me."

One of them gags, as the woman rolls her eyes at him.

"I haven't seen you around here before, love," A mustached man steps in my way, and I cross my arms.

_Seriously, I just want to get to the MP headquarters and get it over with._

"Aw did we upset the pretty lady?" Each word carried the awful stench beer.

"Look. I just want to get past the gates," I crossed my arms and they started snorting in obnoxious laughter. I just gave them a stoic expression. 

But again. They only laughed harder.

I felt the anger bubble in my chest, "Let me pass!" I squinted at them, "Don't mess with me."

They then exploded in a large fit of laughter.

"A tiny girl like you?!" One of them stood up, his height towering over me.

_Oh hell, you messed with the wrong person._

I slam my knee onto his junk in one swift motion, driving my elbow at the back of his neck, and he stumbles forward, unconscious. My vision slowly blurs with white specs, and I feel anxiety start to bubble in my chest.

"Fuck, it's starting," I mumble under my breath as I watch them all slowly back away from me.

"So you're a trouble-maker huh? What are you waiting for, you dicks?!" The smaller one bellows, "Go after her!"

One of them advances towards me.

_It's okay, Sera. You're alright._

I reached out a hand to grasp his head, and as expected, all life leaves his eyes. He falls to the floor, unmoving. As if on cue, I drop to my knees in search of a pulse.

And it doesn't fail me. **He was alive.**

I let out a breath, backing away. The woman screams in horror, eyes watching me in intense fear, but all I feel in my chest is a swell of pride. _I may not know yet what I am capable of, but it's still a part of me that I ~~can~~ **must** control._

Suddenly, I heard a sigh from behind me.

"She told you not to mess with her, didn't she?" I sharply turned to face the voice just to reveal the man I least expected to see.

"Rivaille", His name came out of my lips as if it were a breath robbed from my system.

His eyes smile at me recognizingly before they flick to the remaining officers by the gate, "Why fight this poor girl when you could fight someone even better?"

I cross my arms once again, snorting at him, "Touché."

I saw him smirk as I felt him fish my dagger out of its sheath, his fingers trailing upon the back of my thigh, "Or perhaps..." I look at him as he holds out the dagger's hilt towards me, "...you'd like to help me out."

I uncross my arms, my lips slowly curving to a smile.

"Am I right, Miss Danger?"

I watched their faces turn to expressions of pure fear, their hearts beating right out of their chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished a flood of chapters in a day so I might take a ˢᵐᵒˡ break. Thank you for reading! The update will come soon enough—hopefully.
> 
> French and German translations down here too.
> 
> Je pense que tu es beau. Voulez-vous un peu de café? • I think you're beautiful. Would you like coffee sometime?
> 
> Danke • Thank you


End file.
